Naruto the jinchuriki to Three
by SNake57575
Summary: Naruto is the jinchuriki of three Biju the Kyubi and two others, Naruto met all three at a young age, and on the same night Naruto finds two people two help him in his journey to become the best ninja ever (Narutoharem, multibloodline, smarterNaruto, strongNaruto)
1. Chapter 1 Intro I know why

**Hello all and welcome this is my first Naruto story, i hope you all enjoy reading it**

**i don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki eight year old boy with violet eyes and sunny blond hair the only exception being the blood red tips to his blond spikes was currently sitting on the top of the Hokage monument under the watch of a hidden ANBU agent with a cat mask and long purple hair and unofficially a purple fanned out ponytailed brown pupil less eyed special jonin, watching the sun set although he didn't plan to stay long. He needed to get to a hiding spot. Why you may ask, why would a eight year old need to hide?, well Naruto was an orphan as well as the container of three daemons not that he knew the latter neither did most of the village, they thought he only contained one. But the one everyone knew the boy contained was none other than the Kyubi no Kitsune, perpetrator of an attack on the leaf village eight years ago on the night of Naruto's birth. After the beast went on a rampage the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze was left with only one option seal the beast into a new born child, and only one fit the bill, little Naruto. For most of Naruto's life he had been mistreated, having no parents he was placed in the orphanage much to the dismay of the few that would have taken the boy in such as Tsume Inuzuka, the boy's mothers teammate, Mikoto Uchiha the boy's mother's other teammate, Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan head and friend of Naruto's father same story for Shikaku's two team mates Inoichi Yamanaka the Yamanaka clan head and Choza Akimichi the Akimichi clan head, Tsunade Senju, the boy's godmother and mother's sensei, Jiraiya of the Sanin, the boy's godfather and the boy's father's sensei and finally the boy's mothers favourite students Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki. Most of these people vowed to help the blond the only two who didn't were Jiraiya and Tsunade who were both told by the village elders that the boy had perished with his parents. Once the reinstated Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi decided to have ANBU watch over Naruto Yugao immediately put her hand up for the job hoping to keep the child from harm which on the nights she was watching him she did but she couldn't watch him all the time so Naruto had suffered at the hands of the idiotic people that thought he was the Kyubi incarnate. Yugao watched Naruto as the sun dropped below the horizon and he stood up. Yugao and Anko who were both watching over Naruto, Yugao officially and Anko unofficially, the duo followed him as he walked down the Hokage monument, and descending to the streets of Konoha and headed off towards the most dangerous place in Konoha. Training ground forty four AKA 'The Forest Of Death'. Naruto ducked through backstreets, parks and alleyways anything to keep out of the public's eyes, but it was not to be as, as Naruto drew within a stone's throw of his destination a drunken chunin spotted him and threw a half empty bottle of Sake at the boy who was looking the other way. Both Yugao and Anko were too far away to intercept the bottle and so Naruto was hit in the head with the bottle and fell to the ground unconscious. The chunin was about to call for a mob but before he could he was run through by a sword, Yugao's sword to be precise. Before anyone spotted the downed Naruto Anko had picked him up and rushed away to a safe place.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke in a strange place it looked like a sewer but he knew it wasn't, A) it didn't smell like one, B) he knew all the sewers in Konoha and this wasn't one of them. Naruto looked up to the ceiling something catching his attention, when he looked up he saw them four pipelines running along the ceiling one blue, the other three blood red the three blood red ones leading off to one place, Naruto got up and followed the three blood red pipes. Naruto walked for a while following the pipes, eventually coming to a room with three huge cells in it all that was holding the bars shut were pieces of paper with the Kanji for seal on them. All at once three pairs of eyes snapped open one set behind each set of bars, one pair with black sclera, gold irises, and four pointed star shaped pupils, the next with white sclera, blood red irises and slitted pupils, the last orange sclera and that's it no iris or pupil<p>

"**So our jailor finally shows himself"** spoke the blood red pupils

"**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe he looks so small and scrawny are you sure I can't manipulate him even a little bit?"** questioned the gold Irises sounding a little insane

"**Aren't you the one who said not even you would wish what happened to this boy on another person?"** questioned Orange eyes

"**ENOUGH both of you"** yelled red eyes as he moved out of the shadows revealing himself to be a giant fox with orange fur and nine swaying tails

"**You're no fun Kurama"** spoke gold eyes revealing himself to be another giant creature this time a large sandy brown Tanuki with weird blue squiggles on its body and one tail

"**Would you shut that insane mouth of yours Shukaku"** spoke orange eyes revealing himself to be a giant fiery red four tailed ape

"**Make me Goku"** spoke the Tanuki dubbed Shukaku

"**If you two don't shut up I will rip you into so many pieces nothing would be able to put them together"** spoke the fox dubbed Kurama

"**Yes were here to talk to our jailor not fight"** spoke the ape dubbed Goku

"You mean me?" questioned Naruto making all three great beasts turn to him

"**Yes Boy we mean you"** said Kurama

"Um ok so what are we going to talk about and why did you call me your jailor?" asked Naruto

"**Because the Yondaime Hokage sealed the three of us into you on the night of your birth Naruto"** said Goku, Naruto looked at the great beast confused

"**On the night of your birth a masked man forcibly extracted me from my previous container and placed me under a genjutsu and forced me to attack the leaf village after a small skirmish the Yondaime relieved the man of his control over me and I fell into a sleep"** spoke Kurama

"**That's when me and my previous container and Shukaku's previous container attacked the Yondaime the two of them were under the same masked man's genjutsu. The Yondaime killed both our containers and in the process unknowingly released us"** spoke Goku

"**I was still under the man's genjutsu not sure about Goku over there so I started attacking the Yondaime but he managed to get the three of us in the same area and Kurama's previous container used a special ability to contain us while the Yondaime sealed us in you"** spoke Shukaku surprisingly serious

Naruto quickly looked at the three great beasts

"Wait you three are Bijus aren't you?" questioned Naruto somewhat shocking the three beasts

"**Yes child we are"** said Kurama

"So what is it you want I'm sure you didn't just tell me that to pass the time?" questioned Naruto

"**How 'bout you release us?"** questioned Shukaku

"Not happening you crazy Tanuki" said Naruto making said Crazy Tanuki grin like a madman

"**Worth a shot"** said Shukaku

"**Well seeing as we're not getting out at any time soon we're each going to give you power to make you strong" **said Kurama

"What's in it for you?" asked Naruto

"**We don't want a weak container it reflects badly on us as well as because of the damned seal if you die we die with you and even if we will reform in a few years dying is fucking painful" **said Shukaku. Naruto was studying the three biju with a studying gaze, before nodding

"Ok what do I need to do?" asked Naruto

"**Tear a hand sized piece of these bits of paper"** spoke Kurama, Naruto glared at Kurama again before nodding and doing as instructed for all three biju

"So what happens now? Asked Naruto

"**We pump our daemonic chakra into you giving you gifts that are similar to our own skills for example from me you will gain a very strong fire and earth affinity along with the ability to perform lava style ninjutsu"** spoke Goku

"**From me you gain a strong wind and earth affinity as well as being able to manipulate sand I will also give you a gourd of sand that will protect you from anything that means you harm you will have some but not complete control of the sand"** Spoke Shukaku

"**And from me you will receive a very strong wind and fire affinity as well as you will be able to sense people's emotions like malice, rage and hatred you will have the strongest sensor skills in recorded history"** spoke Kurama

"Alright let's get this started" said Naruto

"**Alright kid this is going to hurt like hell" **said Shukaku and before Naruto could change his mind the three great beast pumped the daemonic chakra into the young blond making him black out from the pain

* * *

><p>When Naruto awoke he saw it was dark and he was in a forest<p>

"_Wait how am I in a forest I got knocked out on a street didn't I?"_ mentally questioned Naruto as he looked down on himself seeing his clothing still intact and no cuts or scars, his eyes caught the sight of a small fire burning with two purple haired women around it, Naruto desperately looked around for something to defend himself with, his frantic movements alerting the one of the purple haired women

"Yugao he's awake" said the woman the second woman turned to Naruto

"Naruto are you ok?" questioned the second woman jogging over to him

"Please don't hurt me" said Naruto putting his hands up in a defensive manner and closing his eyes as he did a dome of sand formed around him coming from the gourd that wasn't too far off leaning on a tree, Naruto opened his eyes and saw the dome of sand

"_It was real"_ thought Naruto happily

"Naruto we don't want to hurt you please just listen to us" spoke one of the voices, a small hole appeared in the sand dome enough that Naruto could look out, he looked at the two women, they both had purple hair and brown eyes, one had their hair tied in a fanned out ponytail and her brown eyes were pupil-less and a light brown she wore a beige trench coat over fishnet armour and an orange miniskirt, silver shin guards and she had a snake fang pendent around her neck. The other woman had darker purple hair let down and darker brown eyes with normal pupils; she wore standard ANBU Armour but didn't have a mask on

"Naruto we won't hurt you it's me Neko" said the ANBU armour wearing woman, Naruto looked at her and tilted his head to the side. Even with it being dark and him inside a dome of sand both woman could see him and had to control themselves from screaming 'cute' and glomping Naruto

"If you're Neko where's your mask?" questioned Naruto

"Right here" said Yugao pulling her cat like mask off her belt

"What do you two want?" questioned Naruto

"You're starting at the academy soon right?" asked Yugao getting a nod from the protected blond

"We want to ask you if you want us to help prepare you for the academy" spoke the other woman

"Ok" said Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>i apologize if my grammar sucks, never been one for grammar<strong>

**please review, no flaming, and haters unless they have a valid point will be shot**


	2. Chapter 2 Academy 1 A Rivalry Formed

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>A ten year old Naruto sat in a tree in the academy court yard. Today was his first day and he already knew he was way ahead of the other students he was not arrogant but he was skilled, as he knew and had masted two of the three basic ninjutsu taught at the academy while had several replacements for the other, Naruto had also masted up to chunin level chakra control exercises, had two summing contracts, masted the basics of three different Taijutsu styles, masted most basic katas for the two kenjutsu styles he was working on, had the basics down for elemental manipulation of wind, water and surprisingly Ice a Kekkei genkai he unlocked while practicing water manipulation, Naruto also had worked very hard on controlling his sand and he had the basics of sensing down. Naruto was waiting for his name to be called for which class he was in<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto Uzumaki?" called Iruka he was currently standing in front of all most all of his class minus Naruto who was purposely put in his class by the Hokage hoping to ease both parties pain. A few seconds after Iruka called the name a boy dropped out of a nearby tree, the boy had spikey blond hair with blood red tips to some spikes purple tips to others and then some black streaks going through his hair and he wore a dark red scarf tied around his neck somewhat under the scarf was a length of chain, he had long black arm warmerfingerless gloves that went from the base of the fingers to his elbows and covered his palms, he wore a light grey sleeveless shirt with a dark grey oriental dragon on it, over that he wore a sleeveless black kimono and a matching pair of black pants, he had a red sash that matched the colour of his scarf he also had a pouch attached to a leather strap around his waist, his fingernails were painted with black nail polish and over the top of it all he wore a black trench coat that the left sleeve went to the elbows and the right was torn off, revealing that half of his upper arm was taken up by two tattoos one looked like a flock of falcons and the other looked like a group of snakes, on the bottom of the coat there was red flame like pattern. At the boy's waist there was a katana in a midnight black sheathe with a blood red lines going down the edges and had in the centre a silver Uzumaki swirl, lastly on the boy's back was a gourd what it contained was far beyond Iruka's guess

"Naruto Uzumaki?" questioned Iruka looking at the boy

"That's my name don't wear it out" said Naruto getting snickers from the rest of the class. Iruka just blinked then laughed

"Alright everyone, follow me to the classroom so we can get classes started" said Iruka walking off into the building his class following him, they walked through the halls of the academy going into room 107 where Iruka told the class to find a seat, Naruto being who he was waited till everyone else had taken their seats and then found the seat furthest away from as many people as he could get finding himself in the back left seat right next to the wall having no one around him in a two chair radius.

"Alright everyone as of today your training to become ninja of the leaf starts it's nice to see so many clan heirs and heiresses. My name is Iruka and for the next five years I'm your sensei" said Iruka

"Now just to break the ice I have a questioner that everyone will get so you go around the room trying to get people who share the things listed on the sheet with you so like favourite colour" said Iruka starting to hand out the paper, Iruka approached Naruto who was in a meditative position

"Don't bother sensei you hand me that piece of paper it will either freeze become soaking wet or get shredded I don't do things like this they get to know me when I say they deserve to know me" said Naruto before opening one eye

"I'm sure you understand sensei" said Naruto, Iruka looked at Naruto and could understand perfectly well why the boy was like this but….

"I'm sorry Naruto everyone has to take part" said Iruka handing Naruto the piece of paper and true to Naruto's promise the paper glowed blue for a moment before bursting into confetti

"What did I say?" asked Naruto

"I can see you're not going to participate but I can understand I'll leave it this time but this is the first and last time" said Iruka with a threatening finger pointing, Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded and went back to meditating taking in all the chakra signatures in the class room

* * *

><p>Half an hour later everyone was seated again and Iruka started to talk again<p>

"Alright everyone hopefully that broke the ice alright. Now one of the most basic things Ninja utilise is….?" Questioned Iruka hoping for someone to know the answer

"Chakra" spoke Naruto from his corner making everyone turn to him some having forgotten he was even there

"Very good Naruto now how who can tell me what charka is?" asked Iruka

"Chakra is used in almost all ninja techniques" spoke a pink haired girl with green eyes and an abnormally large forehead; she looked pleased with herself at her answer

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points, called tenketsu, in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions. By moulding different ratios of the two energies, new and much stronger types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning and Earth, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored like water is strong against fire while fire is strong against wind and so forth. In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously" said Naruto once again gaining stares from his new classmates and teacher

"Excellent Naruto textbook answer" said Iruka

"Now who can already access their chakra raise your hands" said Iruka

Naruto and all of the clan heirs raised their hands

"Alright well I'm going to write up on the board the hand signs for a jutsu I want you to try while I help the rest of the class access their chakra" said Iruka walking over to the board writing up on the board Transformation Jutsu then underlined it before writing up the hand signs, after he did he called all the ones who couldn't access there chakra down to the front, Naruto put his head down on the desk and went to sleep

* * *

><p>Naruto was awoken about three hours later by the sound of a bell signalling the hour lunch break had started; Naruto rubbed his eyes and walked out of the room grabbing his food on the way out. Naruto sat under the tree he had been seated in earlier that morning and ate an apple. As he ate Naruto was approached by a large group of students' or rather one student who had a small army following him<p>

"Blondie fight me" spoke the dark haired individual

"Fuck off Uchiha I'm eating" said Naruto, said Uchiha looked at Naruto half curiously half angered

"Black hair, Onyx eyes, attitude issues, stick so far up your ass I can see it in the back of your throat" said Naruto, earning snickers from all the males in the vicinity save the Uchiha in front of Naruto

"DON'T SPEAK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT" screeched the pink haired girl from in the class. Naruto blatantly ignored her and continued eating his apple

"DON'T IGNORE ME" screeched the girl

"I SAID…. *SMACK*" said Sakura stopping when she was slapped in the face making her spin three times before falling on the ground

"Shut your screechy mouth fuckwit" said Naruto before resuming his seated position and resumed eating his apple, the Uchiha stood for five minutes watching as Naruto ate his apple, once Naruto was done

"Fight me now blonde" ordered the now dubbed Sasuke, Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose before standing up

"Fine" said Naruto walking away from his previous position to stand in the court yard the entire class following even attracting the attention of a few of the older class members including a Hyūga boy with an air of arrogance around him, a girl with brown hair tied into two buns and a boy with black hair and wired eyes. As everyone gathered around the duo a teacher appeared

"What's going on over here?" asked the chunin

"The Uchiha challenged me to a fight care to proctor for us?" asked Naruto looking back at the Chunin

"I should stop you but it's your choice to agree, Ok" said the Chunin walking over and standing between the two boys

"What conditions are you going by?" asked the chunin

"Anything goes" said Sasuke, Naruto just shrugged

"Whatever" said Naruto standing there with a bored look on his face

"Alright anything goes you two may….begin" said the chunin jumping back

Sasuke rushed at Naruto who stood there with a bored look on his face, which Sasuke promptly threw a punch at with an arrogant smirk on his face, only for his fist to be blocked by sand. Sasuke then went to kick Naruto, again blocked by sand, Sasuke jumped back before once again running in before unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks all blocked by the sand

All the on lookers were shocked to say the least even Iruka who had come to see what the commotion was about, along with two of the second year students the boy with weird eyes and the girl with her hair in buns

Naruto stood perfectly still while Sasuke unleashed punch and kick after punch and kick all being blocked, once again the Uchiha jumped back and pulled out kunai and shuriken, Iruka was about to jump in and stop them as was the chunin proctor only for both of them to have their shoulders grabbed, they both turned back and saw Anko standing there shaking her head

"Don't worry" said Anko the two chunins turned back to see Naruto still giving no shits about the fights even going so far as to pull out his katana and examine the blood red blade as Sasuke threw at least five shuriken and kunai at the unaware Naruto thinking the sand wouldn't do anything how wrong Sasuke was the kunai and shuriken were all stopped by the sand, Naruto had to stifle a yawn as he then chose to examine his fingernails. Sasuke growled before flipping through hand signs at a reasonable speed

Again both chunins were about to jump in stopped again by Anko who was still shaking her head

"Stop worrying" said Anko

Naruto looked up as Sasuke finished his hand signs the last one being a tiger sign

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu**" called Sasuke launching a fireball at Naruto, Naruto at this point had a look of concentration on his face as the slow moving fireball drew closer the fireball hit and created a small explosion and some smoke

Once the smoke cleared everyone saw Naruto standing there with his sand shield still up but instead of the sandy brown it was a light blue colour, Sasuke who saw this scowled before dropping to the ground

"Used a little too much chakra Uchiha" said Naruto turning on the balls of his feet as the sand retreated into the gourd on his back. Naruto walked around the corner when he heard a yell

"NARUTO" yelled a boys voice that sounded familiar, Naruto turned

"Lee, Ten-chan?" questioned Naruto as he saw two people approaching

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what the fight scene was like if you like or don't like<strong>

**And please ****review**


	3. Chapter 3 Academy 2 Heritage Revealed

**Hello again everyone i hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Now before we begin i would like to address a couple of things**

**Naruto's Harem will be Karin, Kin, Kurotsuchi, Tayuya, Temari, Tenten not likely to change, not impossible but very unlikely**

**The people affected by Naruto containing Shukaku and Son Goku will still be there but will have altered styles of fighting**

**Last thing there will be Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Civilian council bashing**

* * *

><p>Two and a half years into Naruto's five years Naruto sat in the academy listening to Iruka talking<p>

"Alright that covers the basics of Genjutsu is there any other ninja arts anyone would like to know about?" asked Iruka

"Iruka sensei" said Naruto raising his hand

"Yes Naruto?" asked Iruka

"Could you tell us about Fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto

"Well I personally know very little of the art, only knowing that Fuinjutsu are a type of jutsu that seals objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fuinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone" said Iruka

"Do you know where I could find information on Fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto

"Well normally I would say the library but I know that there is a very limited amount of knowledge there as well" said Iruka, interrupted from his thought process as the day's final bell rang out signalling it was time to go

"Alright class remember we have Taijutsu practice tomorrow dress appropriately" said Iruka everyone slowly walked out of the building Naruto walked away avoiding as many people as he could quickly walking to the Hokage monument where he sat on top and looked out over the village

* * *

><p>"Hey Anko sensei" said Naruto as Anko was sneaking up on him<p>

"Damn you, and your sensing ability" said Anko

"Hey Anko you wouldn't have any idea where I could get books on Fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto

"Why do you ask Naruto?" asked Anko

"I found a book the other day and it was on Uzushiogakure and the Uzumakis and there amazing sealing abilities I just want to see if I have any talent for it" said Naruto

"Well" said Anko adopting a thinking pose, Yugao then jumped out of the tree line from behind the two

"Anko what do you think do you think he's ready for at least half of it?" asked Yugao greatly confusing Naruto

"That's' what I'm thinking about I mean he's at least high genin low chunin by my mark now" said Anko

"Yeah I'd say the same besides he wants to learn his clan's art who are we or the Hokage to refuse besides you and I both know that she made enemies but not as many" said Yugao

"Yeah I think it's time" said Anko before the duo turned back to a very confused Naruto

"Naruto Hokage's office now" said Yugao disappearing in a swirl of leaves, Naruto and Anko both followed suit.

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards the three were standing in the Hokage's office<p>

"Ah Anko, Yugao and Naruto what can I do for you three today?" asked Hiruzen

"Hokage-Sama could you remove the ANBU?" asked Yugao in a serious one, Hiruzen nodded and dismissed his three hidden ANBU

"_**Kid one more left corner behind the Hokage"**_ spoke Kurama in Naruto's head, Naruto threw a Kunai at the place and low and behold an ANBU with a blank mask dropped to the floor in an ever-growing pool of his own blood. The other three occupants of the room looked at Naruto shocked

"Kyubi sealed in me plus I have the super sensing he gave me" said Naruto deadpanning

"Yugao what is so important you request me to send out the ANBU?" asked Hiruzen, Yugao pointed her thumb at Naruto

"Both Anko and I think he should be told of his mother, he knows about his clan he knows about their abilities and he wishes to learn sealing what better way than the Uzumaki scrolls?" asked Yugao

"Alright" said Hiruzen

"Naruto your mother was a woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki, she was a lovely woman despite her temper, she was one of the best kunoichi of her generation highly skilled at Kenjutsu and when combines with her Fuinjutsu she was very hard to stop, here's a picture" said Hiruzen reaching into his desk pulling out a picture and handing it to Naruto the picture was of a red haired woman wearing ANBU armour with a katana at her waist. Naruto blinked put the picture on the Hokage's desk and pulled his katana still in its sheathe out of the holder and looked at it then back to the photo

"This katana….." said Naruto

"Belonged to your mother yes" said Yugao, Naruto's eyes started to tear up, the elderly Hokage looked down at Naruto

"Naruto there is something more I need to show you but first we should gather you things from your apartment" said Hiruzen, Naruto looked at him confused

"I'm showing you to the Uzumaki clan compound my boy there you will find plenty of learning material on sealing" said the elderly Hokage standing up

"Ok thanks gramps" said Naruto walking towards the door

"We best do this quickly I don't the paperwork to overflow my desk" said Hiruzen

"Gramps why not use shadow clones?" asked Naruto

The Hokage looked at Naruto had he just given him the answer to defeating his greatest enemy, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the professor, god of shinobi hadn't thought of the simplest thing and an academy student not even a genin had thought of the answer *Bang* Hiruzen slammed his head against the wall *Bang* and again

"How *Bang* How could I have not thought of that *Bang*" questioned Hiruzen

"It happens to the best of us" said Naruto, Hiruzen smacked his head against the wall a couple more times before calming down

* * *

><p>Within half an hour Naruto was standing outside a fenced compound with his two senseis and the Hokage beside him he cut his palm with a kunai and rubbed his bloodied hand on the gate of the compound. The gate flashed and swung open<p>

"Well Naruto go on" said the Hokage

"What you're not coming with me?" asked Naruto

"No we can't there are seals on the compound that only allows people with Uzumaki blood to enter" said Hiruzen

"Oh Okay I guess I'll see you three later" said Naruto walking into the compound with his bag on his back that had everything from his apartment that he now had moved out of. Naruto walked through the compound and saw the clan swirl markings on all the buildings. Naruto walked down the streets of the compound looking at all of the buildings he saw a lot of homes, a few training grounds, an armoury and a library. Naruto went to the clan heads house it was a two story house on the bottom floor were the usual house requirements a rather large lounge room, a laundry, a large kitchen and a large dining room, heading upstairs Naruto found nine bedrooms and bathrooms between the bedrooms. After Naruto had finished exploring his new home he created ten shadow clones to unpack his things then went off to the library he had seen earlier. Naruto walked into the clan library and immediately his jaw dropped. From the outside the building looked like it was maybe ten by ten metres but inside it was at least thirty times bigger. Again Naruto summoned shadow clones this time however he created about three hundred, they all dispersed and looked around at all of the scrolls and books. The real Naruto looked around and his eyes immediately locked onto a door. Walking over to the room he read what was on the door plate

"Stasis training?" questioned Naruto looking at the plate before spying a book on a pedestal next to the room entitled 'Stasis training a complete guide'. Naruto deciding he had nothing better to do opened the book and started to read

'Stasis training is done with a combination of seals around a room, these seals create a field around the room so that the one in the room experiences a slower passage of time. One hour outside of the room is a month inside the room, it is possible to use this room for anything from practicing and perfecting various ninjutsu to reading and studying books and scrolls. Also while in the room the ageing process does not occur, the one drawback to using this room is that people have to build up the amount of time they can use it, most only being able to use the room for several hours on the outside' Naruto continued reading the book but after finishing the first two pages was already creating a clone to tell the other clones to gather all the books in the library and bring them to this room. After about half an hour Naruto was in the stasis room with all of the books from the library with him, Naruto quickly double checked the book he found to make sure he did everything right before activating the room closing the door behind him sealing the room so he could train.

**#Next day at the academy#**

Naruto stood under a tree watching as two civilian girls 'fought' each other, if one could even call it that, the two of them were scratching each other, pulling the others hair and anything but fighting properly. After another minute of their 'fight' Iruka called the match

"Alright Naruto you're up" said Iruka, Naruto pushed off the tree and walked over to the sparing ring

"Who's your opponent today?" asked Iruka

"Sasuke, anything goes" said Naruto Iruka nodded, Sasuke smirked and stepped up to the sparing ring

"You ready to lose dobe?" questioned Sasuke snidely

"Shut up Teme" said Naruto dropping into a stance the student's didn't recognise

"Another style dobe?" questioned Sasuke, Naruto didn't respond

"Are you two ready?" asked Iruka getting a nod from both students as Sasuke dropped into his taijutsu style

"Then begin" said Iruka jumping back as he started the match between the most destructive of his students

Naruto charged forwards at Sasuke who had already pulled out two kunai. Sasuke threw the weapons at the blond only for the kunai to be blocked by Naruto's sand. In the blink of an eye Naruto was in front of Sasuke and quickly delivered a punch to the dark haired Uchiha's jaw, Sasuke used the momentum of the punch and flipped back landing on his hands and kicked at Naruto's chest. Naruto lazily dodged to the left, before delivering a sweeping kick trying to knock Sasuke of his hands. The kick was successful but Sasuke fell over Naruto landing on his feet behind Naruto before flipping back and pulling out two more kunai only attached to the kunai were two pieces of paper. Naruto smirked when he saw those pieces of paper

"Really getting that serious teme or is this desperation?" asked Naruto his taunt getting the desired reaction, Sasuke growled before he flung the two projectiles as fast as he could only for them to be stopped by Naruto's sand which formed a dome around the kunai as the paper tags exploded. Before the sand receded Naruto leapt over the dome and landed in a roll and rolled in front of Sasuke slapping the Uchiha in the chest pushing him back making the Uchiha fall to the ground, Naruto stood up stifling a yawn

"Well that was boring" said Naruto turning away from the still down Sasuke who couldn't move it looked almost like he was weighed down by something

"What the hell did you do dobe?" ordered Sasuke

"Never let an Uzumaki mark you with a seal" said Naruto turning to Iruka

"Call the match he won't be getting up" said Naruto

"Bullshit Sasuke-Kun can beat you any day" screeched a pink Banshee

"Oh yeah if he's so good how come there isn't even a scratch on me?" questioned Naruto glaring at Sakura

"That's only because of that sand if you didn't have that Sasuke-kun would kick your ass" said Sakura before thirty kunai and shuriken littered the ground around her

"Opps so sorry I must have slipped" said Tenten without the slightest hint of sincerity as she walked over

"Now now Ten-Chan don't lie you were testing you bitch detector technique again weren't you" said Naruto

"You caught me Naru-kun" said Tenten holding her hands in a defensive manner. Naruto turned back to Iruka

"You going to call the match or do I have to crush Sasuke's chest?" asked Naruto, Iruka snapped out of his confusion and saw that Sasuke was still lying on the ground absolutely fuming at the loss

"Right sorry winner Naruto" said Iruka, Naruto walked out of the ring and help collect Tenten's weapons

"Well seeing as I'm done I'm going to help Ten-chan with her weapon practice" said Naruto walking off with Tenten

* * *

><p><strong>Please <strong>**review**


	4. Chapter 4 Academy 3 Genin Exams

****Now i am going to say i make no promises for steady or even predictable updates with this story i am sorry but my brain doesn't work like a normal persons****

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the back corner of the academy class he had been in for the last five years. Now fifteen Naruto was taking the genin exams with the rest of his class today and as usual Naruto sat alone in the back corner of the class waiting for Iruka to show to start the exams. Naruto wore what he did on the first day of the academy but now in addition to his mother's sword he had a second one. Now both swords were attached to Naruto's back in an X shape under his gourd of sand. The second sword was in a midnight black sheathe with golden edging as well as a red Uzumaki swirl in the centre of it along with a glowing chain on it, this second sword was called the Shadow Star and the sword was sentient. The sword itself was a manifestation of Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto found part of his mother's soul in the seal holding back his three beasts he managed to extract the portion of soul from the seal without damaging the seal. Kushina had limited time once her soul was removed from the seal, Naruto being adept at forging weapons had a spare katana he had forged and working quickly Naruto sealed his mother's soul into the sword saving Kushina. So now Naruto had his mother along with three great daemons inside his mind. The Shadow Star was a weapon with a midnight black hilt but the blade was an azure blue, it could shot chakra chains from anywhere on the weapon, could conduct most chakra and most importantly could only be wielded by those deemed worthy by Kushina. Currently there were only two worthy wielders Naruto and Tenten, Sasuke had tried to steal Shadow Star only for the blade to burn Sasuke's hand and shoot a chain out of the blade forcing Sasuke to continue to hold the burning blade until Naruto removed it himself. Sasuke still hadn't gotten over it.<p>

Iruka walked into the room

"Alright everyone today's the day the genin exams" spoke Iruka as he started to hand out tests

"The Exam is split into three sections, a written section that you will complete now, a weapons portion to see your skill with kunai and shuriken and finally a ninjutsu portion where you will be asked to perform a jutsu in front of the instructors" said Iruka

"_Wait that's it?"_ questioned Kushina

"_It's so the civilian kids can live their parents dreams of being ninja"_ said Naruto mentally

"_**That's fucking crazy and you know that's true when it's coming from me"**_ came the voice of the crazy one tailed Tanuki Shukaku. Naruto was so engrossed in the conversation with his tenants that he missed Iruka put the test on his desk

"Alright everyone turn over and begin" said Iruka drawing Naruto out of his conversation with his tenants

"_**Um Naruto you are aware there is a genjutsu placed on the test aren't you?"**_ questioned Goku

"_Yes Goku I know"_ said Naruto

"_**Just thought I should check you have made mistakes like that in the past"**_ spoke Goku

"_Thanks"_ thought Naruto as he broke the genjutsu and started to answer the questions on the paper

* * *

><p>After the written test the class had a break while Iruka marked the tests Naruto sat alone in a tree and ate an apple masking his presence to anything short of the Hokage or Anko and Yugao, once Iruka marked the tests everyone moved onto the weapon proficiency test. The lowest score belonged to Sakura with a 3 with Kunai and a 2 with Shuriken while the highest was Sasuke Uchiha with 10 for kunai and 9 for shuriken, Naruto purposely got a 7 with both just like her purposely scored exactly 75% on the written exam. The final test was a jutsu test and everyone was asked to perform a clone jutsu and create at least three good clones, Naruto being unable to use basic clone jutsus used a shadow clone creating two enough for him to pass given the difficulty of the jutsu<p>

Once the tests had been completed Iruka called all the graduates strangely the whole class into the classroom

"Alright everyone you are expected to be here tomorrow at nine 'oclock for team placements" said Iruka everyone nodding

"Now I have an announcement to make" said Iruka everyone broke out into whispers before their attention was drawn back to Iruka with a fake cough

"The rookie of the year this year is" said Iruka taking a pause for dramatic effect not that it really mattered to anyone with half a brain who had already figured it out

"Sasuke Uchiha" said Iruka

"Suck that Dobe" said Sasuke turning to Naruto who was busy examining Shadow star

"Oi listen to me when I'm talking to you" ordered Sasuke Naruto flicked his katana out to the side as if flicking something off it before he re-sheathed it and turned to Iruka

"Sensei can we go now?" asked Naruto

"Don't ignore Sasuke-Kun you loser" said Sakura

"Yes everyone is dismissed" said Iruka before Sakura or Sasuke could yell at Naruto he was already gone a swirl of sand

Naruto was now in the shopping district of Konoha to be specific he was outside a weapon shop Tenten worked at own by her adopted father Jutan Higarashi. Naruto entered the store a bell signalling his entrance

"Ah Naruto wondered when I'd see you again" said Jutan from behind the counter

"Yeah well have you seen Tenten around I requested a custom made sword she said she'd take a crack at making" said Naruto

"Ah so that's what she's been working on for the last week" said Jutan

"Yeah what she didn't tell you?" questioned Naruto

"Oh she told me but not specifically who it was for" said Jutan looking at Naruto with a studying gaze for a moment

"Yes well have you seen her?" asked Naruto fidgeting under the man's gaze

"I think she's downstairs let me go get her" said Jutan walking away from the counter and into a back room. He returned a few moments later with Tenten in tow she had in her hands a sword in a black sheathe with a golden handle the sheathe had silver edging to it along with a gold Uzumaki spiral in the centre

"Hey Ten-Chan" said Naruto as Tenten approached

"Hi Naru-kun" said Tenten as she walked out from behind the counter

"So here's the sword" said Tenten handing Naruto the sword, Naruto un-sheathed the blade ever so slightly enough that he could see the purple metal the blade was made from

"Like you requested chakra conducting for any kind of chakra, purple coloured metal" said Tenten

"Is there some place I could quickly test it?" asked Naruto

"Yes follow me" said Tenten leading him out the back of the store getting a wink from her father as she did, once outside Naruto saw it looked almost like a small training ground there were training dummies, weights and targets perfect for an aspiring weapon's expert.  
>Naruto looked at Tenten before grabbing his new blade and walking forwards to a training dummy, fully drawing the purple blade. Once the blade was out of the sheathe Naruto bolted towards one training dummy slicing and slashing at it before skidding to a stop the other side of the dummy and re-sheathing the blade. Tenten looked on curiously as Naruto slowly put the blade back in its sheathe. A 'click' was heard signalling the blade was fully re-sheathed and then to Tenten's surprize the training dummy Naruto had attacked fell to pieces. Naruto turned to Tenten with a smirk<p>

"Excellent" said Naruto before he stood up and walked over to Tenten who was smiling

"Well what do you think?" questioned Tenten

"It's perfect Ten-Chan" said Naruto lightly kissing Tenten on the cheek making her blush

"Thank you" said Naruto

"You never did tell me what you need a third sword for" said Tenten

"You'll see all in good time my dear" said Naruto with a smirk

"You're no fun Naru-Kun" said Tenten pouting

"You will see but not now" said Naruto

"Fine" said Tenten the duo went back inside and Naruto paid for his sword and left going home

* * *

><p><strong>#Next day at the academy#<strong>

Naruto again sat alone in the back corner of the classroom waiting for Iruka to show up. He now had all three swords strapped to his waist and was observing the class trying to work out who his team would be

"_It won't be Sasuke or Sakura I made damn sure of that"_ thought Naruto

"_It won't be the Yamanaka the Nara or the Akimichi"_ said Kushina

"_**I'm fairly sure it won't be any of the civilian children otherwise the parents would complain to the Hokage" **_said Goku

"_That leaves Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Sai"_ thought Naruto who was soon to get his answers as Iruka walked thought the door holding a clipboard

"Alright everyone listen up cause I'm only telling you your teams once" said Iruka

"Team one…" said Iruka Naruto zoned out until his name was called or something interesting happened

"HA SUCK THAT INO-PIG TRUE LOVE CONCURS ALL" screeched Sakura after Iruka revealed team seven to be Sasuke, Sai and Sakura

"Sakura SHUT UP" yelled Naruto leaking some of his KI enough to frighten her

"Thank you Naruto" said Iruka Naruto then stopped leaking his KI and Iruka continued reading out teams

"Alright team eight Shino, Hinata and Kiba" said Iruka

"Finally Team ten Ino, Shikamaru and Choji" said Iruka

"Iruka sensei?" questioned Naruto raising his hand

"Yes Naruto?" questioned Iruka looking at Naruto

"What about me you didn't call my name?" questioned Naruto

"No one cares about you Naruto-Baka" said Sakura before a glowing chain shot out of the desk behind Sakura and wrapped around her neck chocking her

"Naruto stop that this instant" ordered Iruka

"It's not me" said Naruto jumping up holding his hands in a defensive position

"You're the only one in the class who can use Chakra chains" said Iruka

"_Mum stop it you're getting me in trouble"_ thought Naruto

"_That bitch disserves it though"_ said Kushina

"_I know but stop it"_ thought Naruto as he said this; the chain disappeared from around Sakura's neck

There were a few moments of silence

"Iruka sensei you didn't answer my question" said Naruto

"Oh right sorry" said Iruka before looking down at the clipboard

"It says here you need to report to the Hokage's office" said Iruka

"Ok then bye" said Naruto disappearing in a swirl of sand appearing just outside the tower. Naruto walked in and up to the Hokage's office where he knocked on the door

"Enter" said Hiruzen from the other side of the door, Naruto entered the room to see Hiruzen there and to his left was Yugao

"Ah Naruto there you are" said Hiruzen

"I was told by Iruka-sensei to come here" said Naruto

"That's right Naruto as you may have worked out you don't have a team" said Hiruzen making Naruto's happiness deflate a little bit

"But Naruto that is because I'm taking you on as my full time apprentice" said Yugao

"What really sensei?" questioned Naruto looking at Yugao getting a nod from the woman

"AWESOME" yelled Naruto jumping for joy

"Now Naruto there is another reason I called you here" said Hiruzen

"Something else old man?" questioned Naruto

"Yes this isn't to do with becoming genin or anything this is about your clan" said Hiruzen instantly gaining Naruto's full attention

"Well as you are aware you are the last known member of the Uzumaki clan" said Hiruzen getting a nod from Naruto

"As such there is something you must do for your clan and the village" said Hiruzen

"What's that old man?" questioned Naruto

"Naruto my boy tell me what do you know of the C.R.A?" questioned Hiruzen

* * *

><p><strong>Please <strong>**Review and thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5 Wave 1 The Great Reveal

**I don't Own Naruto Sadly otherwise Sakura would have died at some stage ****horribly :(**

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the genin teams were formed. Naruto and Yugao had only gone on C-ranks given that A) Yugao and Anko were both adamant that Naruto was strong enough to take them and B) no villager would want Naruto doing their chores. Naruto sat on top of the Hokage monument. Naruto had finished his training for the day about half an hour ago and was now watching the village from a top the Hokage monument while waiting for Tenten. He had asked her to meet him on top of the monument; he had something he had to tell her. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath<p>

"Naru-kun?" questioned Tenten as she approached him she had no idea what he wanted to tell her but this was the perfect opportunity for her she needed to tell him something as well and she promised herself that today was the day she told him

"Ten-Chan thanks for coming up here" said Naruto

"It's no problem Naru-kun whatever this is it must be important" said Tenten with a smile

"_What a beautiful smile"_ thought Naruto

"Yeah it's important well to me it is" said Naruto chuckling nervously having no idea how do say this

"So what is it you needed to tell me Naru-kun?" asked Tenten, Naruto looked at the ground and bit his lower lip

"Ten-Chan" said Naruto

"Yes Naru-kun?" questioned Tenten

"Would you be my girlfriend?" asked Naruto, Tenten froze

"_He wants' me to be his girlfriend yes kami yes"_ yelled a chibi Tenten running around in her head, Tenten looked up with a smile to see Naruto's eyes full of hope. Tenten then did something Naruto didn't expect Naruto was pounced upon by Tenten and the second she got a hold of him she crashed her lips into his at first he was shocked but in the blink of an eye he returned the kiss with just as much passion

Once the Duo separated Naruto turned to Tenten with a sad half smile on his face

"Ten-chan I need to tell you a couple of things" said Naruto

"What is it Naru-kun?" asked Tenten

"You know I'm the last of the Uzumaki clan in the village right?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from Tenten

"Well because of that I have been placed on a thing called the Clan Restoration Act which basically means I have to take multiple wives to restore my clan" said Naruto looking at Tenten trying to gauge her reaction, she had a blank look on her face

"How many?" asked Tenten

"Huh?" questioned Naruto

"How many wives do you have to take?" asked Tenten

"Well normally it's three but the Hokage said Six so I'm guessing that my father, who I still know nothing off, was also the last of his clan making me the last of his clan too" said Naruto

"So six?" questioned Tenten getting a nod from Naruto

"Ok" said Tenten

"That's it?" asked Naruto

"No yelling at me telling me not going to happen nothing just ok?" questioned Naruto

"Yeah why you plan on doing something stupid?" asked Tenten

"Uh no I just excepted you to be a little more aggravated by this" said Naruto

"No I can understand why you have to and I've known you long enough to know that you will treat all of us equally when you find more women to make it us" said Tenten

"Oh well good" said Naruto

"You said a couple of things I take it there's more Naru-kun?" questioned Tenten

"Yeah there's one more thing but this one would be easier to show you" said Naruto lifting up his shirt making Tenten blush

"You perfect chest?" questioned Tenten getting a sad head shake from Naruto

"No this" said Naruto channelling chakra to his stomach revealing a seal

"A seal?" questioned Tenten

"Place you hand on it an channel chakra to your hand" said Naruto Tenten did as instructed, once she did both she and Naruto fell down Tenten falling on top of Naruto

* * *

><p>The two awoke in the middle of a lush forest<p>

"Where are we Naru-kun?" asked Tenten looking around

"This is my mind" said Naruto

"Follow me" said Naruto jumping off into the forest Tenten following closely behind. Tenten was confused and scared when she heard several loud crashes. Naruto grabbed Tenten's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as the duo kept leaping through the trees, eventually coming to a huge clearing in which one woman and three great beasts stood. Naruto and Tenten dropped to the ground

"**Oh so the kids back and he brought a friend"** said the giant fox with nine tails

"**Oh can I torment this one a bit?"** questioned the huge one tailed Tanuki

"You try Shukaku and I'll lock you up so tight that you won't be able to breathe" said Naruto

"**Calm down Naruto, are you going to introduce us or what?"** asked the large four tailed ape

"Tenten right?" asked the redheaded woman walking closer to Naruto and Tenten

"How do you know my name?" questioned the weapons mistress

"I think I would know the name of those worthy to wield me" spoke Kushina

"Ten-Chan this is my mother Kushina Uzumaki, or as you know her Shadow Star" said Naruto introducing Kushina and Tenten

"So the soul in Shadow Star is your mothers?" asked Tenten getting a nod from Naruto before she turned to Kushina looking at her closely before it dawned on her

"Wait Kushina Uzumaki as in Konoha's red death Kushina Uzumaki?" questioned Tenten

"One and only" said Kushina smirking

"Wow you're a legend the only person to take on all seven of the seven swordsman of the mist at the same time and still survive" said Tenten looking at Kushina in awe

"Well good to know some people know who I am" said Kushina

"Hey It's not my fault that the village hates me so much I can't even get a fucking book from the library" said Naruto

"Alright alright" said Kushina

"**Um hello crazy Tanuki waiting to be introduced here" **said Shukaku

"Right sorry" said Naruto

"Ten-chan you need to meet the other three of my tenants so you know what you're getting into" said Naruto getting a nod from Tenten

"Tenten meet Shukaku the Ichibi" said Naruto pointing to Shukaku who gave the duo a crazy ass grin

"Son Goku the Yonbi" said Naruto pointing to the great ape who bowed ever so slightly to the duo

"And Kurama the Kyubi" said Naruto pointing to Kurama

"T-t-t-t-t-t-the Kyubi" questioned Tenten

"Yes but please allow us to explain what really happened the night of the Kyubi attack" said Naruto getting a reluctant nod from Tenten

And with that Kyubi, Shukaku, Goku and Kushina told Tenten what really happened

"So you didn't want to attack Kurama you were forced out of Kushina-Sama by an Uchiha?" questioned Tenten making sure she had a grasp on it

"**Yes that's right"** said Kurama

"Tenten please just Kushina no Sama" said Kushina

"Ok… Kushina" said Tenten

"So now you know the truth about me Ten-Chan do you still want to be with me?" questioned Naruto looking scared

Tenten took Naruto into a hug

"You're still the same person nothing could change that" whispered Tenten

"Thank you" said Naruto warping his arms around Tenten before kissing Tenten on the nose

"It's okay Naruto" said Tenten. The two stayed in there embrace for a few moments

"Is this all you needed to tell me Naru-kun?" asked Tenten

"Yes" said Naruto before turning to his tenants

"Well see ya you lot" said Naruto as he and Tenten disappeared from his mindscape before any response

* * *

><p>Naruto and Tenten both woke up lying on the ground or in Tenten's case half on the ground half and Naruto's chest, Tenten sat up blushing<p>

"Tenten are you busy tomorrow night?" asked Naruto

"No why you have something in mind?" asked Tenten

"Keep your schedule clear I'm taking you out on a date" said Naruto with a smile

"What time?" asked Tenten

"I'll pick you up at six" said Naruto

"I'll hold you to that Naru-kun" said Tenten leaning in and kissing Naruto on the cheek before turning and jogging to the steps down from the monument where she waved to Naruto before disappearing once Tenten was out of sight a voice spoke

"_Naruto"_ said Kushina inside Naruto's mind

"_Yeah mum?"_ questioned Naruto

"_I think it's time I told you about your father"_ said Kushina

* * *

><p><strong>#Meanwhile in the Hokage's office#<strong>

"Enough these D-Ranks are doing nothing to help me get stronger I demand something better" yelled Sasuke

"KNOW YOUR PLACE GENIN" yelled the Hokage

"YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO DEMAND THINGS" yelled the Hokage

"With all due respect Hokage-Sama I believe my team is ready for a C-Rank mission" said Kakashi

"Very well Kakashi your team can have a C-Rank but you need to teach them some manners" said the Hokage with a stern glare

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter<strong>

**Sorry if the confession to Tenten felt almost forced**

**Please Review **


	6. Chapter 6 Wave 2 Old Freinds New Foes

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood opposite Yugao with his sword that Tenten had made for him which he had dubbed Lilac Fire, and the sword he was given by Yugao which it turned out was his mother's sword called Crimson Moon in his hands while Yugao had one sword in her hand the two looked at each other as a breeze blew across the training field they were currently in,<p>

As a leaf blew past the two the bolted at each other and distinctive clangs were heard as the two crossed blades however both stopped and looked off to the side as they felt a chakra signature arrive, the two turned to see a Tiger Masked ANBU there

"Hokage-Sama requests you now" said Tiger disappearing in a swirl of leaves

"Thank you Tiger-San" said Yugao as she then turned to Naruto

"Well best not keep him waiting" said Yugao

"Race ya" said Naruto taking off at speed towards the Hokage tower

The two ran across the buildings of Konoha making it to the Hokage tower in record time the two ascended the stairs and walked into the Hokage's office to see him looking back at them with a very serious look on his face. Both immediately realised they were called for something important

"Yugao Naruto good I have just received a message from Kakashi who was sent with his genin team early yesterday morning on a C-rank mission which is now being upgraded to at least a B-Rank and it may yet be upgraded again he is requesting back up and you two are the two I'm choosing to send here's a copy of the mission scroll" said Hiruzen handing Yugao a scroll

"Right Naruto pack for a month meet at the gates in ten minutes" said Yugao getting a nod from her student then both disappeared in swirls of leaves

* * *

><p><strong>#10 Minutes later#<strong>

Naruto stood at the gate waiting for his sensei he was still a little annoyed that he had to go, he had already told Tenten that he would have to cancel their date. Yugao approached Naruto

"Alright you got what you need?" asked Yugao

"Yeah lets go" said Naruto, the two ninja then ran out of the village heading towards the land of waves. The duo runs for hours just running and running trying to catch up to Kakashi's team

* * *

><p>After several hours the duo reaches a large river they stop and Yugao takes out a map<p>

"Yep we're just outside the land of waves it's just beyond the river" said Yugao

"Alright lets go then" said Naruto taking off again applying chakra to his feet before running across the river Yugao following close behind

"You feel that?" asked Naruto looking back at his sensei

"Yeah six chakra signatures two jonin two genin one borderline genin civilian and one civilian" said Yugao

"Sound like what we should be following?" asked Naruto

"Yep come on" said Yugao darting off towards the signatures Naruto just behind her once they got close they could see the two jonin on river one inside a water dome he had gravity defying silver hair and wore the standard leaf jonin attire with the addition of a mask that covers the lower part of his face. The second jonin stood next to the first with his arm in an orb of water holding the first jonin, the second one wore blue cammo pants he had a giant blade strapped to his back and bandages covering the lower part of his face. The three genin were standing on the shoreline guarding the civilian the genin were Sasuke, Sakura and Sai and in between the two groups was a second sword wielding jonin. Before Yugao could stop him Naruto had leapt of the branch the two were observing from

* * *

><p><strong>#Meanwhile# <strong>

Sasuke was just about to pull out a kunai and rush at the water clone when

"**Santoryu Oni Giri**" called a voice and in a blur another person appeared from the tree line behind Zabuza's water clone which quickly dissipated

"Well, well, well looks like we have some new faces" said Zabuza as the new swordsman stood up revealing the gourd on his back and three swords one in each hand and the last in his mouth but what then genin immediately recognised was the hair, spikey blond hair with blood red tips to some spikes purple tips to others and then some black streaks before any of the Konoha shinobi could say anything Zabuza spoke up

"What an interesting style are you an Uzumaki kid?" asked Zabuza looking at Naruto

"Yes Naruto Uzumaki at your serves Zabuza Momochi daemon of the hidden mist" said Naruto surprisingly clearly for a man with the hilt of a katana in his mouth

"Well I might just have to test your skills personally" said Zabuza smirking as he made another water clone that he substituted with

Naruto leapt off the bank off the river flying towards Zabuza. Zabuza brought his giant blade down on Naruto only for a layer of sand to stop the downwards swing from Zabuza's blade

"What the?" questioned Zabuza as he tried to push his blade down with no success

"Let's see if you remember this" said Naruto as he swung Crimson Moon up knocking Zabuza's humongous sword away from Naruto's sand

"That's….." said Zabuza jumping back

"Kid where did you get that sword?" growled Zabuza

"It was given to me by my sensei who retrieved it from my mother's dead body to keep it safe" said Naruto as he spun around slashing at Zabuza inflicting a few small cuts on Zabuza's chest, Zabuza jumped back and looked at Naruto who charged at him again at very fast speeds

"**Santoryu Shadow Slash**" called Naruto as he created three hand sign-less shadow clones who each had the three swords Naruto had and the four Naruto's charged at Zabuza. Zabuza swung his giant blade in a horizontal slash hitting all the Narutos and they all burst into smoke and then unexpectedly one burst into water

"Here you lot have your useless sensei back" said Naruto who now had his hand in the orb of water holding Kakashi before pulling his hand out then jumping back to Zabuza slashing at him. Zabuza blocked Naruto's ferocious attacks with his giant blade. Naruto jumped back from Zabuza who brought his blade and ran at Naruto attacking him first with a horizontal slash only for it to be blocked by sand, Zabuza then brought his blade back and attacked with a downwards slash again blocked by the sand, Zabuza then slashed and hacked at Naruto all the blows being blocked by the sand. Zabuza then went for another downwards slash, Naruto instead of letting his sand take the blow crossed his blades above his head, and Zabuza's huge sword was stopped by Naruto.

"Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" questioned Naruto jumping back a bit from Zabuza. Zabuza was perplexed by the question, Zabuza raised a non-existent eyebrow

"Insanity, is, doing the exact same fucking thing over and over again expecting shit to change, that, is crazy" said Naruto laughing a bit at the end**(Free internet cookie for who ever gets that reference)**. Zabuza again raised a non-existent eyebrow then blinked. Zabuza then sheathed his giant sword and began doing hand signs

"If kenjutsu won't work then let's test ninjutsu" said Zabuza completing his hand signs

"**Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu**" called Zabuza as a dragon formed from the water behind him and flew at Naruto who leapt to the left to avoid the attack, Zabuza smirked when he saw blood on Naruto's leg

"Handy thanks" said Naruto as he wiped up some of the blood on his fingers then ran his fingers down the falcon tattoo on his right upper arm

"**Summoning Jutsu**" called Naruto Zabuza was leaping back expecting something huge only to see a small falcon on Naruto's right shoulder

"That, that's it?" questioned Zabuza laughing

"Looks can be deceiving" said Naruto as he did some more hand signs

"**Summoner's Art Partial Fusion**" called Naruto as he and the falcon were covered in smoke only for something to shoot out the top of the smoke, Zabuza looked up and his smirk dropped as he saw Naruto with a pair of falcon wings attached to his back flapping keeping Naruto in the air

"**Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu**" called Zabuza after going through hand signs. A shark formed from the water and shot towards Naruto

"**Lava Style Lava Globs**" called Naruto spitting several balls of molten rock at Zabuza one hitting Zabuza's shark making it vaporise turning it to steam, Zabuza jumped to the side avoiding the globs of lava which hit the lake instantly cooling creating steam

"**Hiding In The Mist Jutsu**" called Zabuza as he disappeared into the mist, Naruto dropped back to the lake surface creating three clones as he did. The three clones ran into the mist

"Agh what the fuck?" came the voice of Zabuza as he came back into view again only now he had four chains wrapped around him one around each limb, Naruto walked towards Zabuza drawing Lilac Fire and was about to stab Zabuza when out of nowhere two senbon needles hit Zabuza's neck making the man fall limp

"Show yourself" called Naruto, Naruto looked around but stopped when he spotted a boy no older than him wearing a mask standing in a tree

"I thank you for your assistance I have been tracking him for weeks Zabuza is a slippery one" said the boy jumping down from the tree and walking over to Zabuza's downed body. The boy placed Zabuza over one shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto walked back to the shore to see a shocked look on Sakura's face as well as on the face of the civilian, both Sasuke and Kakashi were seething, Sai was…. Sai, and Yugao looked proud

"Nicely done Naruto" said Yugao

"Naruto give me all of your techniques your weapons and all of your power, a no name orphan like you deserves no such power" said Sasuke

"And what makes you deserves it?" questioned Naruto

"I am an Uchiha an elite" said Sasuke puffing out his chest

"You an elite bahahahahahaha you're so funny" said Naruto laughing

"Hey stop laughing at Sasuke-Kun" ordered Sakura

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just laughing at the fact that either Sasuke has forgotten or was simply never taught that he is a 'mutt' breed of Uchiha the only elite Uchiha around here is me" said Naruto

"No you're not an Uchiha" said Sasuke

"I'm more Uchiha than you" said Naruto

"You lie" yelled Sasuke

"Nup here let me give you a history lesson, in the warring states period both the Senju and Uchiha clans dwindled down to one family just one family a mother a father and two sons on each side on the Senju side Hashirama and Tobirama Senju were the sons while on the Uchiha side there was Izuna and Madara Uchiha, now both clan's didn't wish do die out so both the Uchiha and Senju gathered a small village worth of random people and performed what is called a blood ritual, which when performed morphed the DNA of the chosen people changing them into Senju and Uchiha however these converted people's DNA was still at least half their own this is where the pure and impure or mutt breeds come in, you see in the impure Uchiha their Sharingan was weaker than that of the pure Uchiha who could upgrade their Sharingan to Mangekyo and then Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan with either large emotional trauma or a life or death situation, unlike the impure Uchiha who had to kill a loved one to unlock Mangekyo and then switch eyes with another impure Mangekyo wielder to gain the eternal Mangekyo. Once the leaf village was created and Madara was banished most of the knowledge of the mutt and pure breeds was forgotten however there was still one pure Uchiha in the world and it didn't matter if he were to impregnate a random woman the child would still be a pure Uchiha and then if that child were to become impregnated the resulting child would still be considered pure Uchiha and that's how we get to me grandson of Madara Uchiha and the last pure Uchiha in the world" said Naruto

"Yeah right" said Sasuke, Yugao face palmed at the boy's stupidity but then had to jump at Naruto and knock him down as his eyes turned to Sharingan but then they kept spinning revealing Naruto's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which looked like a black opening rotating camera lens with red on the inside with a black line six point star with the pupil in the centre**(If you can't picture it use your imagination as this is the only time it will be described)**. Yugao dived over everyone and covered Naruto's eyes

"Naruto he's not worth it" said Yugao placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto took a deep breath and nodded to Yugao who uncovered his eyes which were back to normal

"Come on lets go we don't need anyone else attacking us" said Yugao turning to the bridge builder

"Right follow me" said Tazuna leading the six leaf ninja away from the clearing Naruto walked in front with Yugao as they were walking through the forest Kakashi walked up to Naruto

"So Naruto that was a good fight with Zabuza nicely done" said Kakashi in a happy tone

"Fuck off Hatake" spat Naruto

"Whoa, whoa what's with all the hostility?" asked Kakashi

"You know damn well _Dog-San_" said Naruto Kakashi and Yugao looked shocked, Naruto just continued walking, Kakashi jogged to catch up to Naruto and went to grab him by the shoulder only for his hand to be blocked by Naruto's sand, and in one smooth motion Naruto spun around, punched Kakashi in the gut the slapped him on the forehead making a sealing array appear there the instant it did Kakashi's head dropped to the ground

"Don't touch me Hatake" said Naruto as he walked off

"What did you do to him?" asked Yugao who ran to catch up with Naruto

"Weight seal on the forehead it's the least he deserves" said Naruto

"So what did he do?" asked Yugao

"You're actually asking?" questioned Naruto

"Well yeah" said Yugao

"Think back to the days you were an ANBU assigned to watch over me" said Naruto getting a nod from the woman

"Now what was your job?" asked Naruto

"To keep you from harm at the villagers hands" said Yugao

"Good now what happened when you weren't watching me?" asked Naruto Yugao's eyes narrowed

"How do you know it was him?" asked Yugao

"How many people in the leaf village have that colour hair in that style?" asked Naruto

"Damn you Kakashi" growled Yugao, the two continued walking towards the wave village, as they came out of the forest they saw a town that literally looked like a junk heap. They saw very few people in the streets, decided that both having memorised Tazuna's chakra signature they would explore the town they walked around for a bit as they walked towards the town centre something caught Naruto's attention, Naruto turned and saw a girl with sandy blonde hair, which was gathered into four ponytails. She wore a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. The girl had her back to them

"Temari-Chan?" yelled Naruto

"That voice, Naru-Kun?" questioned the girl turning to face Naruto revealing her teal coloured eyes

"Temari-Chan it is you" said Naruto as he jogged up to the girl and hugged her

"Naru-kun it's great to see you" said Temari returning the hug

"Ahem?" called Yugao from behind Naruto

"Right introductions Temari this is my sensei Yugao" said Naruto pointing to Yugao

"Yugao sensei this is my friend Temari" said Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own one piece either<strong>

**Please ****review**


	7. Chapter 7 Wave 3 Uzushiogakure

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto, stood with Temari and Yugao looking at the almost complete bridge it had been five days since they got to the wave. Temari had revealed that she and her team were on their way to Konoha when she was separated from them in a sandstorm, Naruto and Yugao had both agreed that Temari could come back with them. Yugao and Naruto had been assigned to watch the bridge's construction and Temari refused to stay with Kakashi's team or stay at Tazuna's house so for the duration of the wave mission she was a part of team 11. It was now mid-afternoon Tazuna had just called it a day<p>

"Alright Tazuna me, Yugao-Sensei and Temari-Chan are going to check something out so I'm going to have my clones escort you home ok?" asked Naruto

"Sure kid just be back before dark" said Tazuna getting a nod from the trio, Naruto then created twenty clones that started to escort Tazuna home, while Naruto lead Yugao and Temari to the north east of the island

"So where is this calling coming from Naruto?" asked Yugao

Ever since entering wave country Naruto has felt as if something is calling to him

"This way" said Naruto pointing out over the ocean

"_Naruto"_ called Kushina

"_Yeah mum what is it?" _Asked Naruto

"_I think I know what's calling to you" _said Kushina

"_**Yeah it's about the right location"**_ said Goku

"_What, what is it?" _asked Naruto

"_Our homeland Uzushiogakure"_ said Kushina

"_**Use my sand to make platforms for you, your teacher and your girlfriend it'll be easier"**_ said Shukaku

"_Ok and she's not my girlfriend at least not yet"_ though Naruto the gourd of sand on his back dissolved creating a large cloud of sand which then split into three smaller ones

"Well come on you two hop on one" said Naruto jumping on one of the sand clouds, Yugao jumped onto another one while Temari climbed on to the last

"So Naruto what did they have to say?" asked Yugao

"Huh?" questioned Naruto

"Your tenants you stopped responding from a moment that usually indicates your talking with them" said Yugao

"Naru-Kun what does she mean tenants?" asked Temari, Naruto sighted he knew this was coming he would have to tell her eventually

"Temari I am what people call a Jinchuriki" said Naruto, Temari's hair shadowed her eyes

"Which one?" asked Temari

"Ichibi, Yonbi and Kyubi" said Naruto

"Three?" screamed Temari

"Not only that" said Naruto drawing shadow star

"You see this sword?" questioned Naruto

"Yeah what about it?" asked Temari

"It has sealed within it the soul of my mother" said Naruto, Temari looked at Naruto shocked

"Yeah after I took an interest in sealing I found that there was a piece of my mother's soul in the seal holding back the tailed beast so I extracted it and sealed it in the sword now I have my mother in my mind as well as three great and powerful beasts" said Naruto

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Temari hurt obvious in her tone

"I didn't want to lose one of my first friends" said Naruto looking away from Temari. Naruto then heard someone jumping of the sand and sighed thinking Temari had left, only then to be pulled into a hug

"That doesn't change a thing Naruto I'm still your friend" whispered Temari who was now hugging the blond Jinchuriki. Naruto wrapped his arms around Temari and smiled

"Thanks Temari-Chan" said Naruto, Temari kissed Naruto's forehead

"It's okay" said Temari

"So you didn't answer me Naruto" said Yugao after a moment

"Right well Kaa-chan thinks it might be Uzushiogakure, and Goku agrees" said Naruto

"Right so we're looking for an island surrounded by whirlpools" said Yugao

"Yeah" said Naruto

* * *

><p>The three floated by dust cloud for about an hour until an island came into view not much could be seen of the island as around the outside there were huge mountains and around the island itself there were lots of whirlpools the sand clouds that the trio was standing on headed to the only part of the outer edge of the island that wasn't mountain and dropped the trio down before the sand retreated into the gourd<p>

"Well this is the place" said Naruto taking a step forwards, the three then headed through the forest towards the actual village. The trio walked for about five minutes through the forest, once out of the forest they were met with a huge majestic steel gate with an Uzumaki crest in the centre, Naruto walked up to the gate and pushed on it. But unlike he had suspected the gate didn't swing open instead it simply fell off its hinges and fell to the ground and the trio were greeted by the ruins of Uzu. Naruto took a step forwards before something instantly caught his attention it was a head band the metal was sparkling in the sun Naruto walked up to it and saw it was a Uzu headband still tied proudly to the skull of a dead man Naruto walked up to it and knelt down

"You may rest now brother you fought well" said Naruto a tear dropped from Naruto's eye, Naruto stood back up

"**Shadow clone jutsu**" said Naruto creating several thousand shadow clones

"Collect all the remains of Uzumaki and take them to the tower leave the headbands, take any weapons you find" said Naruto turning around his hair shadowing his eyes, the clones took off to do their assigned tasks. Naruto continued to look at the floor Temari walked up to him, and in the blink of an eye she was hugging him, Naruto burst out crying and clung to Temari, Temari just whispered words of comfort to the crying blond, after a few moments Naruto's crying died down to chocked sobs, then stopped entirely

"Thanks Temari-Chan" whimpered Naruto

"It's ok Naruto-kun" said Temari. Naruto stood up and rubbed his eyes before walking around the village followed by Temari and Yugao. The trio walked around the village, the found three streams which all lead to the centre of the village where there was a tower which was visible from all points of the village. Once they had explored the village they all headed towards the tower in the centre as Naruto had just received memories from his clones that had dispelled after having collected all of the Uzumaki bodies. They got to the tower to see it was over a raging whirlpool, once they walked inside they found about five rows of one hundred skeletons. Naruto looked over his fallen brethren and smirked

"Uzumaki's are so awesome" said Naruto both other living occupants of the room smiled at Naruto both knowing what he meant, Naruto looked over to a table and saw lots of weapons on the table, ranging from bows and arrows to blow guns and blow darts, from Katanas to Kunai basically any weapon you could think of they were there. Naruto sealed all the weapons into a sealing scroll before walking over to a set of stairs going down, once they walked down they found a vault that was sealed shut

"Wow just wow" said Yugao looking at the huge sealing array on the door

"Yeah" said Naruto as he studied the array for a few moments

"Ha that's funny" said Naruto

"What?" asked Temari

"Well only this section here" said Naruto pointing to a small thirty centimetre circle in the centre of the door

"Is the only bit that actually dose anything the rest is just to confuse anyone but an Uzumaki" said Naruto pulling out a kunai which slightly confused Yugao and Temari until Naruto took the Kunai to his hand and sliced his palm. Naruto then placed his bloody palm on the door and pulse chakra through the door

"Please, please, please" repeated Naruto until he heard a distinctive click sound and the doors swung open

"Alright you two this part I have to do on my own" said Naruto as he stepped into the dark

"Be careful Naruto-kun" called Temari with severe concern in her voice once Yugao could no longer sense Naruto within the near vicinity she turned to Temari

"You love him don't you?" questioned Yugao

"I-I-I-I-I" stuttered Temari

* * *

><p><strong>#With Naruto#<strong>

Naruto was walking in the dark, he could only see due to his heightened senses thanks to his tenants as he turned a corner he found that the next area was completely lit up. As Naruto walked into the room he saw hundreds of scrolls lining shelves all categorised, the ones there were most of were Fuinjutsu with about forty percent of the scrolls, followed by Kenjutsu with thirty roughly percent, then ninjutsu with approximately twenty percent of the scrolls, followed by Taijutsu with around seven percent, leaving the three remaining percent for genjutsu scrolls, as Naruto walked along the ninjutsu section he found it was divided further, twenty five percent water, fifteen percent wind, ten percent lightning, earth and fire, nine percent for lava, ice and wood, leaving three percent non elemental, the two scrolls that caught Naruto's attention were two in two separate glass cases that were lit up, Naruto walked over to the cases and put his hand on one and his mind flashed with images of battle field with red heads fighting many battles with large jaguars, all sorts of colours and patterns then the images flashed to jaguars with scrolls, people riding jaguars and all sorts of other things until Naruto was assaulted by an image of a black jaguar's face, once Naruto came back to reality he opened the case and pulled out the scroll, before attempting to open the other case Naruto created a shadow clone

"Here's a sealing scroll seal everything here into it" said Naruto his clone nodded before walking off, Naruto first strapped the scroll he pulled out of the case to his back before then placing his hand on the second glass case, again Naruto's mind was assaulted by images this time of wolves basically the same ones as the jaguar ones except with wolves instead. Once he regained his senses he found his shadow clone about half done

"Once you're done come up and give me the scroll" said Naruto the clone nodded, Naruto walked back to his sensei and his friend with the two large scrolls on his back

"Oh Naruto-Kun you're back" said Temari

"What's with the scrolls?" asked Yugao

"I'm fairly sure they're summoning contracts" said Naruto

"Haven't you already got two summoning contracts?" asked Yugao

"Yeah but these are my clan contracts even if I had to give up my others I would" said Naruto

"YOU HAVE MORE THAN ONE?" screamed Temari

"Yep these represent them" said Naruto pointed to his upper right arm

"So what falcon and snakes?" questioned Temari, Naruto nodded

"Oi boss catch" said the Naruto clone chucking Naruto the scroll. Naruto caught the scroll without even turning his head

"What's in that?" asked Yugao

"The Uzumaki clan jutsu library" said Naruto, walking up and the stair case, followed Temari and Yugao, Yugao was almost feeling like a third wheel here but she had come along to make sure Naruto and Temari didn't get into trouble. The trio made it back to the ground floor of the tower, the three of them then went up the set of stairs on the other side of the room and followed them up to the top of the tower. Almost at the top the trio stopped when they saw a door, Naruto opened the door and the three walked in. it was an office of sorts there was a desk with one chair behind it and two in front of it, Naruto walked over to the desk and found a black journal on it he started to read it while Temari and Yugao looked around the office. Temari and Naruto looked at Yugao when they heard her gasp, the two looked at what she was looking at and saw a row of four pictures on the wall the first was a woman with her red heir tied up into two buns, she had pupil-less back and she had a purple diamond on her forehead the next one along was a man with short spikey red hair golden eyes and three claw marks across his face, the third was another man he had emerald green eyes with a claw mark over his right eye his red hair was styled into a Mohawk, the last was a woman she looked almost identical to Kushina the only exception being the different coloured eyes the woman in the picture having a blue right eye and green left

"_Kaa-Chan do you know that woman?" _questioned Naruto mentally

"_It's my mother those four are the past clan heads I'd be up there it I hadn't been taken to Konoha to become the second Jinchuriki of Kurama" _said Kushina

"That almost looks like Kushina-Sensei" said Yugao

"That's because she's her mother" said Naruto

"Sensei would you be so kind as to take those pictures down for me?" questioned Naruto

"I won't be able to reach them" said Naruto, Yugao smiled and pulled the four pictures off the wall and put them on the desk, Naruto took out a scroll, then pulled all the books out of the bookshelves, putting all the books, minus the black journal, along with the four pictures on the scroll he sealed them all in it, Naruto then grabbed the black journal and the three continued looking

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter may seem out of nowhere but it will serve a purpose later on<strong>

**Please ****Review**


	8. Chapter 8 Wave 4 Old Memories

**I don't own Naruto and/ or one piece :(**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at the wave families table eating his food. He, Yugao and Temari had only gotten back about an hour ago and Naruto hadn't touched anything he got because he knew if Sasuke saw it he would bitch and moan saying any and everything Naruto found should be his as he is an Uchiha completely ignoring Naruto's lecture about the fact that Naruto is more Uchiha than Sasuke would ever be. Naruto just calmly ate his food and he planned to go through the stuff he got later when all of team seven had gone to bed because Naruto didn't trust Sai either.<p>

"Why do you even try?" spoke Inari Tazuna's grandson

"You're all just going to die anyway no one can beat Gato" said Inari

"No one's unbeatable" said Naruto

"Gato is he's too strong no one can beat him so just go home back to your happy lives in a village far away with no problems in your worlds" shouted Inari. The second those words left his mouth the entire room's temperature dropped about ten degrees, Naruto stood up quickly and in such a way no-one could see his eyes

"If you'll excuse me" said Naruto as he walked out of the room and out of the house without another word

"What's his problem?" questioned Inari snidely

"You, you little shit oh boo hoo you lost your father and your village is in a small bind boo hoo" said Temari

"You don't know what pain is" yelled Inari

"Yes I'll admit that I don't but you don't either Naruto has lived fifteen years of his life in a village where almost everyone would like to murder him in his sleep, he had no family, and no friends for a very long time he had to live on the street for several years eating food out of the garbage living in a box and every other night he would be beaten to a bloody pulp all for something he had no control over, so when you say we know nothing of pain remember there is always someone somewhere worse off than you" said Temari

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a friend to find so he doesn't kill himself or worse" said Temari running out of the room

"Did that boy really have a childhood like that?" questioned Tsunami Tazuna's daughter

"No, it was much, much worse" said Yugao

* * *

><p><strong>#Meanwhile with Naruto#<strong>

Naruto stood in a clearing with his swords in his hands

"**Amaterasu**" called Naruto as his eyes morphed into his EMS form lighting a tree on fire, Naruto then dashed forwards

"**Santoryu Oni Giri**" called Naruto as he slashed at the same tree into many pieces, Naruto willed the sand out of his gourd, directing it over to another tree

"**Sand coffin**" said Naruto as the sand wrapped around the base of the tree

"**San burial**" said Naruto as the sand crushed the tree, Naruto made a horse hand sign

"**Fire Style Great Fire Annihilation**" called Naruto breathing out a stream of fire that was several metres long and about twice as wide burning several trees in the area

"**Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu**" called Naruto as a water dragon formed out of thin air and flew at the still burning trees

"**Lava Style Lava Globs**" called Naruto shooting several large globs of lava at the trees

"**Wind Style Sonicboom**" called Naruto as he clapped his hands together creating a shockwave that shot forwards slicing several trees in half

Naruto's four tenants were worried for him but didn't know what to say to make him stop

"Naruto-Kun" called the soft voice of Temari from behind him

"_**That'll do it"**_thought all four of Naruto's tenants simultaneously

"Temari-Chan" said Naruto as he turned to face her

"Naruto-kun calm down" said Temari dropping from the tree she was standing in, Naruto took a couple of deep breaths before smiling at Temari who smiled back, Naruto then sat down under a nearby tree, Temari sat down next to him before leaning on his shoulder

"Remember when we first met" said Naruto looking up at the stars

"Yeah" said Temari

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback#<strong>

A five year old Naruto was walking into Suna with trying to hide behind the Hokage's legs as he walked, Naruto and Hiruzen were flanked by a few Jonin ninja they all walked passed Suna's gates to see a man with auburn hair, and black eyes, he wore a simple black jacket and pants with mesh armour underneath. Naruto looked at the three children next to the man one the girl among the trio had sunny blond hair tied into two pigtails, she had teal eyes and wore a lilac coloured shirt and white pants, the second child was a boy he wore a suit that made him greatly resemble a cat he had black eyes but Naruto couldn't see the boys hair, the last boy had red hair cyan eyes and black rings around his eyes, he wore black pants and a light green coat, Naruto retreated further behind the Hokage as the man in front of them looked at him

"Hokage-Dono who is this?" asked the man in a genially curious tone of voice

"I apologise for not notifying you Kazekage-Dono, this is Naruto Uzumaki" said Hiruzen pointing to the child, the four people in front them looked at Naruto with a studying gaze, while Naruto shrunk under their gaze. The red haired boy walked up to Naruto

"Hello my name is Gaara" said the boy

"H-hello" said Naruto timidly

"You want to come ply with me?" asked Gaara, Naruto looked at the red haired boy who was smiling

"U-um o-okay" said Naruto following Gaara the other two children followed after them as well. The four children waled to a nearby park once there Gaara turned to Naruto

"So what do you want to play?" asked Gaara

"I don't know any games" said Naruto

"…."

"Why not?" asked the girl confused

"I've never played with any other kids" muttered Naruto

"Alright how about hide and seek" said Gaara Naruto looked confused

"Basically one person counts to a number while the rest hide, once the counter finishes counting they look for the hiding people" said the girl

"The last person hidden wins and the first to get found then becomes the counter" said the boy

"O-ok sounds good" said Naruto

"Great" said Gaara

"Boundaries?" questioned the older boy

"Stay inside the park" said Gaara

"How far are we counting?" asked the girl

"How about twenty" said Gaara the children nodded

"I'll count" said Gaara turning around and shutting his eyes

"One, two, three" said Gaara the two other kids were already running off to find a hiding spot Naruto just hid behind a bush. The four children played several games for hours, Naruto found out the girl's name was Temari and the boy's name was Kankuro and those two along with Gaara were siblings. It was now late and Naruto along with the sand siblings as he called them were walking back to the Kazekage tower to see if the meeting was over, when they got there they found it wasn't

"What are we going to do now?" asked Kankuro

"Hm do you guys know any high places around here?" questioned Naruto

"Well the top of this towers pretty high up" said Temari

"Great let's go" said Naruto walking up the stairs followed by the other three, once they got to the top of the tower they all looked out over the village

"Wow" said Naruto

"So why did we need to be someplace high Naruto?" asked Temari, Naruto turned to her then looked up

"That's why" said Naruto pointing up

"Beautiful" said Temari

**#Flashback end#**

* * *

><p>"The stars are just as beautiful as back then" said Temari<p>

"Not as beautiful as you Temari-Chan" said Naruto

"Na-Naruto-Kun?" questioned Temari looking at the blond a blush colouring her cheeks

"Yes Temari-chan?" questioned Naruto looking at the girl, he had a smile on his face which made Temari blush even more. She smiled and closed the distance between them capturing his lips with her own, the kiss lasted little more than a second, as Temari pulled her lips away Naruto pulled her back into another lip lock, once the two parted Temari shifted herself so she was sitting in Naruto's lap with her head on his shoulder, Naruto wrapped his arms around her as the two just gazed at the stars, the two both slowly yielded to the calling for sleep and fell asleep still in the same position under the tree.

The next morning Naruto awoke first, he made a shadow clone and quickly substituted with it, Naruto then went for a little walk into the forest. As Naruto walked he saw a feminine looking boy picking some herbs

"Good morning there" said Naruto walking up to the boy

"Oh hello" said the boy turning around to look at Naruto

"_**Kit you do know that's the hunter nin right?"**_ questioned Kyubi mentally

"_Yeah I know but if you were paying close attention you would feel what I do"_ replied Naruto

"So what are you doing out here so early?" asked the boy

"Well ah last night I was training and must have fallen asleep" said Naruto

"Oh so you're a ninja then?" questioned the boy

"Yeah Genin Naruto Uzumaki at your service" said Naruto

"Well it's nice meeting you Naruto-san, my name is Haku" said the boy now dubbed Haku

"Would you like some help?" asked Naruto pointing to the basket of herbs in Haku's hand

"If you wouldn't mind" said Haku, Naruto nodded and started helping Haku pick herbs

"So Naruto-san do you have someone precious to you?" asked Haku, Naruto thought about it for a moment

"Yes I have several" said Naruto with a smile

"That's good I believe when you're protecting someone precious that is when we become truly strong" said Haku

"Is that why you're picking herbs, to help someone precious to you?" asked Naruto

"Yes he's a man I owe my life to he saved me from a life on the streets this is the least I can do to repay him" said Haku

"He sounds like an honourable man so why is he working for Gato?" asked Naruto

"Beg your pardon" said Haku

"Haku don't play dumb I know you're the hunter nin, and I have known since I found you just tell me why is Zabuza working for Gato?" questioned Naruto with a serious look on his face

"He needs the money to fund his second attempt to topple the Yondaime Mizukage" said Haku

"Yagura of the bloody mist" muttered Naruto

"Yes him" said Haku

"I need to speak to Zabuza" said Naruto

"Not going to happen" said Haku standing up and starting to walk away

"Haku" said Naruto, Haku stopped and turned

"If you won't let me speak to him in person then would a letter be any better?" questioned Naruto

"Alright fine" said Haku

"Thank you" said Naruto as he pulled out a piece of paper and proceeded to write on it before handing it to Haku

"Thank you Haku" said Naruto walking away

"Farewell Naruto-San" said Haku

"I hope we meet again just not on the battlefield Haku" said Naruto walking away back towards Temari, once Naruto got back he found Temari in a battle stance with her fan at the ready, in the blink of an eye she swung her fan in a massive ark

"**Wind Style Wind Scythe Jutsu**" called Temari as wind shot of her fan in a wave slicing several trees in its path

"Nicely done" said Naruto clapping, Temari turned to him then looked from Naruto to his clone and back again

"Am I missing something?" questioned Temari looking at the clones, the second Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke

"Oh right shadow clones my bad" said Temari looking sheepish

"Well lets go Yugao sensei's probably getting worried now" said Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>#Meanwhile With Haku#<strong>

Haku had just walked back into the base that he and Zabuza were using

"Zabuza-Sama I'm back" said Haku

"What the hell took you so long?" questioned an angry Zabuza

"I came across one of the leaf ninja" said Haku

"Oh which one?" asked Zabuza

"The blond one who worked out that I was the hunter nin and asked me to give you this" said Haku handing the piece of paper Naruto wrote on

"What the hell could he want?" questioned Zabuza as he started reading the letter

"Hm interesting" muttered Zabuza

"Did you read this?" asked Zabuza Haku shook his head

"Read it" said Zabuza handing the note back to Haku who then read it

"Is he serious?" questioned Haku

"You tell me" said Zabuza

"Well the hunter nin after us have died down recently" said Haku

"Read a bit further" said Zabuza Haku nodded and did as instructed

"How did he know that?" questioned Haku looking very concerned

"You didn't tell him, give him the slightest hint nothing?" questioned Zabuza

"No I didn't tell him about that" said Haku

"Hm things are getting interesting" muttered Zabuza

* * *

><p><strong>Wind Style Sonicboom: C-rank- Short range – user claps hands together shooting out a shockwave in a 180 degree ark going for about 10 metres<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Know again this is a random chapter but it is Kinda needed back story and setup and i was never going to do the battle on the bridge over to chapters<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time : Bridge battle<strong>

"Oh look at the very inconspicuous mist that is covering the bridge and just the bridge" yelled Naruto sarcastically

"I haven't had this much fun in years" said Zabuza dashing forwards with his sword at his side

"Well looks like I have one choice left" said Haku as he went through hand signs

"Time to die" said one bandit **"FOR YOU"** growled Naruto in a daemonic tone of voice

* * *

><p><strong>Please <strong>**review**


	9. Chapter 9 Wave 5 Bridge Battle

**I don't own Naruto (No one piece stuff this chapter XP)**

* * *

><p>Naruto walked towards the bridge with all of the leaf nin and Temari, he was keeping a close eye on Kakashi and his team. Naruto had left a couple of Shadow Clones back at Tazuna's house in case Gato tried something<p>

"Oh look at the very inconspicuous mist that is covering the bridge and just the bridge" yelled Naruto sarcastically as the group drew near the bridge to see it covered in mist

"Oh haha you're so funny" said a sarcastic Zabuza from inside the mist Temari, Sakura and Sai stood back with Tazuna as Kakashi, Sasuke, Yugao and Naruto walked forwards

"So did you think about my proposition?" questioned Naruto, the mist let up a bit to reveal Zabuza in battle attire and the same with Haku

"I did and I came to the conclusion that if you and one of the other leaf nin can beat us we'll accept" said Zabuza

"Yugao sensei care to help me?" questioned Naruto

"Sure" said Yugao

"You two aren't fighting Zabuza and his apprentice Sasuke and I are" said Kakashi as he stepped forwards

"To bad Hatake this is now my fight so get lost or get cooked" said Naruto as a second Naruto appeared beside Naruto facing Kakashi and Sasuke who both had their Sharingan revealed, the Naruto clone revealed his EMS

"Come at me I dare you" said the clone, Sasuke froze at the sight of Naruto's EMS Kakashi backed up

"Smart choice" said the real Naruto. Both Kakashi and Sasuke jumped back as Naruto faced the ground with his eyes shut cracking his neck

"Well Zabuza, Haku" said Naruto before his head snapped up to face the two of them

"Let's dance" said Naruto his eyes glowing with his EMS as the gourd on his back shattered into sand, Zabuza grinned psychotically before launching off the bridge at Naruto brining his huge blade down on the blond only for his blade to be stopped but not by Naruto, by Yugao

"You've already had a crack at Naruto I want to face a mist swordsman blade to blade" said Yugao

"Besides I wish to have a conversation with my kinsmen" said Naruto leaping at Haku who pulled out several senbon to block the incoming attack of Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>#With Yugao and Zabuza#<strong>

The two blades were locked as Zabuza tried to overpower Yugao

"You're fighting style reminds me of a woman I once had the pleasure of fighting" said Zabuza as he leapt back from Yugao who leapt back from him

"Oh yeah who would that be?" questioned Yugao as she went for a lower to higher diagonal slice, only for Zabuza to block with his sword, Zabuza then went to punch Yugao in the face only for the woman to jump to the side and run at him again

"The woman was Kushina Uzumaki do you know of her?" questioned Zabuza

"**Dance Of The Crescent Moon**" called Yugao in an instant two shadow clones materialised beside her one took off left the other took off and Yugao rushes forwards at high speeds, before jumping up and bringing her sword down on Zabuza and in the same instant the two shadow clones stabbed the man in the sides. Zabuza then fell to pieces after turning into water

"Yes I now Kushina she was my sensei she taught me all I know about swords" said Yugao blocking the attack from Zabuza from behind her

"Interesting" said Zabuza who jumped back after his blade was blocked before vanishing into the mist

"Your little mist trick won't work on me" said Yugao spinning around and as she did she pegged a kunai at a patch of mist

"Fuck that hurt" growled Zabuza as he came back into view with a cut on his shoulder

"I hate sensor ninja" muttered Zabuza going thought some hand signs as did Yugao

"**Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu**" called Yugao and Zabuza milliseconds apart, a pair of water dragons formed and lunged at each other cancelling each other out

"**Black Dance Of The Full Moon**" called Yugao as four shadow clones appeared beside her one took off to behind Zabuza two taking each side of him and then one in front of him, Zabuza was confused slightly from the technique. The four Yugao clones started to run, they ran in a circle around Zabuza, they ran so fast that they became a blur and a split second after that Zabuza was getting slashed at, the Yugao clones ran in circles then darted into the centre cutting at Zabuza as they went. Zabuza used his blade to block but was still getting cuts, then it just stopped he looked up and saw all the clones gone, Zabuza's instincts told him to move damn good thing her followed his instincts because just after he rolled to his left Yugao's sword landed where his head was previously

"That's it lady you've pissed me off" said Zabuza he did a couple of hand signs and three water clones appeared beside him

"**Water Style Water Needle Jutsu**" shouted one of the clones after doing hand signs. Thousands of water needles shot towards Yugao

"**Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu**" called another clone, launching a dragon at Yugao

"**Water Style Water Shark Bomb Jutsu**" called the third clone a shark forming out of water before flying at Yugao at high speeds

Yugao skilfully jumped over all the water needles landed on the back of the dragon and ran down it then jumped onto the water shark before stabbing it in the head with her sword, only to be bifurcated by Zabuza's massive blade. Zabuza smirked. But it dropped in less than a second when he saw a log that had been cut in two in place of Yugao

"Damn it" muttered Zabuza, before swinging his massive blade around and dispatching a clone of Yugao that tried to sneak up on him, Yugao then leapt from her hiding place and ran at Zabuza , the two once again locked blades

"You're the most skilled person that I have fought in a long time" said Yugao as she jumped back

"What about that blond kid he's good?" questioned Zabuza blocking a sideways slash with his massive blade

"Naruto doesn't count he is my apprentice and most times in straight up Kenjutsu battles I still beat him" said Yugao flipping to the side

"Right then" said Zabuza jumping back a bit, the two once again lunged at each other looking for an opportunity to gain the upper hand, Zabuza brought his sword down on Yugao who spun to the side and went to stab Zabuza only to discover that the Zabuza in front of her was a clone, Yugao was split down the centre by Zabuza only to discover that she was merely a shadow clone

"**Water Style Twin Water Dragon Jutsu**" called Yugao as two water dragons formed out of the river going under the bridge that flew at Zabuza who ran forwards and slid under the two dragons as they crashed on the bridge behind him, Zabuza then had to role to the side to avoid another attack to his head, Zabuza jumped to his feet to avoid the barrage of shuriken that his where he had been laying Zabuza then charged at Yugao hacking and slashing at her she blocked most of the attacks but was still getting hit every once in a while leaving her arms and legs with some shallow cuts on them

"Nicely done" said Yugao as she held her sword in a defensive stance, Zabuza smirked

"I haven't had this much fun in years" said Zabuza dashing forwards with his sword at his side, stopping just in front of Yugao and attempting an upwards diagonal slash, only for Yugao to get a foot in the hole in Zabuza's sword and knocking it out of his grip before she then grabbed his wrist turned him around and held a blade at his throat, Zabuza had been disarmed and was now facing away from Yugao with one hand held by hers and a sword at his throat

"Do you yield?" questioned Yugao. Before Zabuza could answer everyone heard clapping and Haku with Naruto appeared beside the two Jonin

* * *

><p><strong>#With Naruto and Haku a few moments Prior#<strong>

Naruto ran at Haku who had two senbon out to defend himself with Naruto's sand followed him closely, Naruto quickly drew Shadow Star as he blocked several senbon lobbed at him by Haku

"Did Zabuza show you the letter?" questioned Naruto as he sliced the Senbon in two

"Yes, were you telling the truth?" questioned Haku as he jumped back from a downwards slash from Naruto's katana

"I know I have Yuki blood in my veins" said Naruto neglecting to Inform Haku of the fact that Kushina told him she was part Yuki and therefore so was he

"So I do still have some actual family in this world" muttered Haku as he lobbed several senbon at Naruto, only for the senbon to be blocked by Naruto's sand

"**Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death**" called Haku as a thousand senbon formed of water and flew at Naruto. Naruto's sand formed a dome around him and the sand turned slightly red as the needles hit it they turned into steam

"What the?" questioned Haku as he jumped back as the sand returned to its brown colour then fell to the ground

"You like?" questioned Naruto as he leapt forwards with his sword above his head

"**Ice Style Ice dome**" called Haku after performing hand signs a dome of ice formed and protected Haku from Naruto's downwards slash

"Interesting let's see how you handle this" said Naruto sheathing his sword

"**Striking Shadow Snakes**" called Naruto as he pointed his left hand at Haku, about five snakes then shot out of the boy's sleave and went towards Haku who threw senbon into the open mouths of the snakes and rolled out of the way of the attack

"**Uzumaki Art Chain Web**" called Naruto as chains shot out of his back and turned into the ground shooting out just in front of Haku creating a web like pattern around Haku. Haku made a hand sign and what looked like a mirror of ice formed and Haku leapt into it before he could be crushed by the chian web. Naruto ducked under the kick that came from Haku who appeared out of another Ice mirror behind Naruto, Naruto then launched a kick at Haku's gut, only for Haku to crack and then shatter into ice

"Hmm Ice clone interesting" said Naruto turning back to face the real Haku

"Well looks like I have one choice left" said Haku as he went through hand signs

"**Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals**" called Haku as twenty one ice mirrors formed around Naruto twelve at ground level, eight above that and then one on top facing down, Haku then jumped into one of the mirrors

"This looks interesting" said Naruto, in the blink of an eye Haku launched out of a mirror, threw about ten Senbon at Naruto and was back in another mirror. It was only then that Haku noticed no senbon in Naruto's skin

"It's very hard to get past my sand I won't say impossible but I will say very hard" said Naruto from behind his sand wall, Haku growled this jutsu had always been his ace in the hole

"Well it's ice let's see how fire dose" muttered Naruto going through hand signs

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu**" called Naruto as he breathed a reasonable size fireball out it then flew towards Haku's mirrors where it exploded

"Nice try but this ice is almost impossible to melt" said Haku taking slightly deeper breaths then normal

"_Chakra exhausting from the looks of it"_ thought Naruto

"Fine let's try a little bit hotter fire" said Naruto creating a horse hand sign

"**Fire Style Great Fire Annihilation**" called Naruto as he breathed out a continuous line of fire that was about two metres wide that flew towards Haku's ice mirrors, Haku stopped his technique and jumped away from the wall of fire, Naruto sighed and stopped his technique he was hoping to test the ice mirrors some more but that would have to wait. Naruto waited for Haku to make the next move. He didn't have to wait long as ten senbon came flying at the mostly blond boy, Naruto ducked under the projectiles

"**Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu**" called Naruto after completing hand signs a Dragon of ice formed and flew at Haku who jumped back just as the dragon hit the bridge

"You can use ice?" almost screamed Haku

"**Ice Style Frost Breath**" said Naruto as he breathed out a cloud of sparkling something, Haku didn't know what it was so he decided running from it was the best and so he did Haku leapt to the side as Naruto's attack passed him, before Naruto's knee hit him in the chest Haku was sent back several metres from the force of the knee. Haku stood up shakily and immediately coughed up some blood, Haku ducked under a punch and went to grab Naruto's wrist only for his hand to be stopped by Naruto's sand which then wrapped around him. Haku jumped back slicing at Naruto's sand with a kunai the sand fell back to the ground before retreating to Naruto. Naruto then willed the sand forwards trying to catch Haku who was too exhausted to dodge, Haku's leg was caught by the sand

"**Sand Coffin**" said Naruto as his sand crawled up Haku's leg and covered his entire being

"Yield Haku or you will die and I don't want the blood of my own kinsmen on my hands" said Naruto Haku nodded, and Naruto's sand receded from Haku. The duo then heard clapping from the end of the bridge and quickly jumped back to their sensei. Once they landed they saw Yugao holding one of Zabuza's hands out to the side while holding her blade to his throat

"Yes, yes kill him" called a voice from the end of the bridge

"Gato" growled Zabuza, Yugao lowered her blade from his throat, Naruto stomped on Zabuza's blade flicking it up into his hands before then lobbing it to Zabuza

"Thanks kid" said Zabuza, Naruto nodded, the mist cleared up to reveal several hundred bandits standing in front of him

"Damn it why aren't you killing each other" growled Gato

"Ugh no matter my friends here were all hired for the same price as you Zabuza and they'll have a lot more success then you have" said Gato laughing a maniacal laugh, the four ninja on the bridge growled but Naruto stepped forwards

"Bandits are mine you can have Gato" said Naruto

"Kill the men bring me the woman" ordered Gato grinning, the bandits stepped forwards with perverted smirks on their faces

"Time to die" said one bandit

"**FOR YOU"** growled Naruto in a daemonic tone of voice, before creating a single hand sign

"**Fire Style Great Fire Annihilation"** roared Naruto as flames spewed from the boy's mouth shooting the bridge and was as wide, the flames ate the bandits alive incinerating them, burning the ashes to ashes in the blink of an eye and in under a minute the only one left standing was Gato Naruto turned

"All yours Zabuza" said Naruto walking away, Zabuza then lunged at the short fat businessman

* * *

><p><strong>Black Dance Of The Full Moon<strong> **– B-rank – Short range – user creates four shadow clones that stand around the enemy in a plus shape the enemy in the middle, then the clones run in a circle at high speeds keeping the enemy nin in the circle, shadow clones then dart from there running spot into the circle slash at the nin then re-join the running circle, the original user then drops from above impaling the enemy nin in the head**

**Water Style Water Needle Jutsu – C-rank – Short To Mid-Range – water from the air forms into the shape of needles that are then shot at the enemy nin, more needles for more chakra**

**Water Style Twin Water Dragon Jutsu – A-rank – All ranges – shapes a large amount of water into two giant, powerful dragons, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing massive physical damage**

**Uzumaki Art Chain Web – C-rank – Short range – User creates Chakra chains that are shot forth and form into the shape of a spider's web**

**Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu – B-rank – All ranges – User freezes water into the form of a dragon that can hit opponents for physical damage or can be combined with other jutsu for devastating effects**

**Ice Style Frost Breath – A-Rank – Very short to short range – User exhales a breath of frozen air at a temperature of Absolute Zero forever freezing anything it touches**

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't feel the need to write a death for Gato use your imagination and make it a gruesome as <strong>**possible preferably involving a crushed skull and bifurcation**

**No-one is to pick on my spelling of Daemon or Daemonic it is a correct spelling as is Demon and Demonic**

**Please review especially the fight scenes i don't know if they're good or not i was just trying to get length with these ones**

**SNake Out**


	10. Chapter 10 Chunin Exams 1 Team 11 forms

**I don't own Naruto (Again no one piece related stuff this chapter)**

* * *

><p>It was a fine sunny day in Fire country and five figures could be seen walking along the main road to Konoha. These five figures were Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, Temari and Yugao. The five of them had left wave country the day after the battle on the bridge, Yugao felt given that Zabuza had eliminated the main threat they could leave Kakashi's team with the clean-up that and the fact that Temari had needed to be at Konoha about a week prior, Naruto had already sent word to the Hokage for his plans with Zabuza and Haku, actually having a summons ask after he gave Haku the letter. So now the five were headed to Konoha. The group walked at a leisurely pace for ninja, full sprint for civilians, towards Konoha they dabbled in light conversation but nothing lasted so they all settled for listening to the sounds of nature<p>

"So Naruto what's Konoha like?" questioned Haku breaking the hour of silence

"I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask about that Haku" said Naruto

"Why?" asked Haku

"I've only seen the darker side of Konoha, the dark underbelly, of the sunny village that everyone thinks Konoha is" said Naruto sadly looking off into the distance. It was now that Zabuza decided to ask something

"So is the blondy a jinchuriki?" whispered Zabuza to Yugao

"Yes" said Naruto confusing Haku and Temari

"Zabuza you would have to be a lot further away for me not to hear you whispering" said Naruto not even turning to face the man

"Do you mind if I ask you which one?" questioned Zabuza

"S" said Naruto

"Beg pardon?" questioned Zabuza

"Not one, ones" said Naruto, Zabuza blinked

"You mean you contain more than one?" questioned Zabuza

"Three to be precise" said Naruto, as the gates of Konoha came into view. Once the gates came into clear view they could see that the Hokage was there with several ANBU agents

"I have already informed the Hokage about you two the ANBU are here to take you to interrogation Zabuza" said Naruto, Zabuza nodded handing his sword to Naruto

"You're taking care of my sword till I'm out Gaki" said Zabuza, Naruto nodded and sealed the sword away

"Hello Zabuza-san welcome to the leaf village now will you please go with the ANBU to Interrogation oh and your apprentice to" said Hiruzen as the group of five walked up to the gates

"Yes Hokage-Sama" said Zabuza bowing to the man then he and Haku followed the ANBU away

"Only you Naruto could change the heart of an enemy in their territory" said Hiruzen

"What can I say?" questioned Naruto shrugging

"Well I'll expect a report from you at some stage but for now I believe you have some people wanting to see you" said Hiruzen with a smile as he spotted Temari with the leaf Duo

"And it looks like the missing one had found you while out on your mission" said Hiruzen smiling down at the blond girl

"Any idea where I might find my friends?" asked Naruto

"Try training ground twenty seven I gave them exclusive rights to use it while in the village" said Hiruzen, Naruto nodded

"Come on Temari-chan" said Naruto grabbing Temari's hand before the duo leapt away

"So anything interesting happen on your mission Yugao?" questioned Hiruzen

"I would prefer to talk in your office Hokage-Sama" said Yugao

"Of course" said Hiruzen leading her away

* * *

><p><strong>#With Naruto and Temari#<strong>

The Duo were running along the rooftops headed towards training ground twenty seven

"NARU-KUN" called a voice from the duo's left, Naruto turned to face the voice

"Ten-Chan" called Naruto as Tenten came flying at him, he caught her in a hug and spun around the both of them laughing. Temari had a well hidden but still visible look of annoyance

"You're back" said Tenten

"Yeah just got back" said Naruto letting go of Tenten before standing next to her

"Ten-chan this is my friend Temari-chan, Temari-Chan this is my girlfriend Tenten-chan" said Naruto

"Nice to meet you Temari" said Tenten holding out her hand

"Same to you Tenten" said Temari both smiling at one another as they shook hands

"So what are you doing Naru-kun?" questioned Tenten

"I'm taking Temari to training ground twenty seven and looking for her two brothers" said Naruto

"Oh ok do either of you mind if I tag along, I have nothing to do now" said Tenten, Naruto looked at Temari who shrugged

"Let's go" said Naruto leaping off towards the training grounds

* * *

><p>Within a few moments the trio reached the training grounds<p>

"Go away the Hokage gave us exclusive rights to use this training ground" spoke a voice of a boy who was facing away while controlling a puppet

"What not even a hello first Kankuro just a fuck off, gee and here I thought we were friends" said Naruto in a jesting tone

"Naruto?" questioned the boy turning to look at him

"What you forgot what I looked like jeez your hopeless" muttered Naruto

"It's been a while Naruto" said another voice from off to the side

"Indeed it has Gaara" said Naruto turning to face the red haired boy who was smiling at him

"Jeez Naruto it is you, how's things?" questioned Kankuro

"Yeah not too bad you?" questioned Naruto as the trio of boys walked away leaving Tenten and Temari alone

"So Tenten" started Temari

"Yeah?" questioned Tenten looking at Temari already guessing what she was going to ask

"How long have you and Naruto been dating?" questioned Temari

"The day before he left for the mission to the wave" said Tenten smiling as she thought back to the day

"And how long did you know him before that?" asked Temari

"Well I knew him since he was born basically as we were in the same orphanage, but then he got kicked out at the age of four and I didn't see him again till he entered the academy as Sasuke Uchiha tried to fight Naruto only to have his ass handed to him on a silver platter" said Tenten

"Ah so that's why Mr short dark and brooding was glaring at Naruto" muttered Temari

"Did Naru-kun tell you that name or did you think it after you met him" giggled Tenten

"Naruto-kun told me but it just fit so perfectly" said Temari giggling, they both shared a laugh at the emo avenger of the Uchiha clan

"So what about you how did you meet Naru-kun?" questioned Tenten

"Well when he was five he came with the Hokage one a diplomatic mission to Suna and he played with me and my brothers while the Hokage and my father the Kazekage were in boring meetings" said Temari

The two stood in silence for a moment Tenten was the one to break it

"You love Naruto don't you?" questioned Tenten

"Yes I do" said Temari

"Tell him" said Tenten looking at the older blond girl

"But what about you and him?" questioned Temari

"Three letters C.R.A" said Tenten

"Really Naruto-kun's on the C.R.A?" questioned Temari

"Yeah he is before you ask he has to take at least six wives" said Tenten.

The two continued to talk for a while, that is until Yugao appeared in the training grounds in a swirl of leaves

"Yugao what is it?" questioned Temari

"Have you seen Naruto he's needed in the Hokage's office" said Yugao

"Last we saw he was-" said Temari interrupted when Naruto stood in front of them

"I'm here Yugao sensei" said Naruto

"Hokage's office now" said Yugao disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto then hugged Temari, then walked over to Tenten and kissed her cheek

"See you two later" said Naruto vanishing in a swirl of sand

* * *

><p>The teacher student duo appeared in the Hokage's office to see Haku and Zabuza there<p>

"Ah Naruto there you are" said Hiruzen smiling at him

"Sup" said Naruto waving his hand

"Now Zabuza and Haku have been cleared" said Hiruzen, Naruto nodded and smiled

"Congrats you two" said Naruto smiling at the two former mist now leaf shinobi both were smiling/ grinning at the boy

"Now the next thing is that Haku has expressed an interest in joining you under Yugao thereby forming team eleven Yugao has already given her nod for the idea we just need your input" said Hiruzen, Naruto thought about it

"Yeah I would like having Haku on a team with me" said Naruto nodding swinging an arm over Haku's shoulder, Hiruzen nodded

"Alright then as of today Team eleven is now formed Yugao being Sensei teaching Genin Naruto Uzumaki and Genin Haku Momochi" said Hiruzen, Naruto smiled looking at Haku then to Zabuza who was looking away

"And tokubetsu jōnin Zabuza Momochi you are now the latest member of the torture and interrogation team" said Hiruzen with a smile, Zabuza's face changed to a sadistic one

"Kami save the poor soul to get stuck with Zabuza, Anko and Ibiki" said Naruto. Hiruzen, Yugao and the hidden ANBU all paled at that.

"Changing subjects, Hokage-Sama I would like to nominate team eleven for the chunin exams" said Yugao, Hiruzen nodded and handed the duo some forms

"Take those to room three hundred and one next Monday" said Hiruzen, both Haku and Naruto nodded

"Is that all?" asked Naruto Hiruzen nodded, Naruto walked out of the room

"Haku Zabuza come with me" said Naruto as he went, both ninja looked at Hiruzen who nodded. So Zabuza and Haku followed Naruto

"You two can stay in my clans compound" said Naruto walking towards the clan districts of Konoha

"Thanks kid very generous of you" said Zabuza

"Well you guys are family so why not" said Naruto, both nodded as the trio kept walking.

Once they got to the compound Naruto stopped the two

"Alright you two have to wait here for a moment, there's a set of seals that stop people breaking into the compound so basically only those with Uzumaki DNA can enter while the seals are up but if I let you two in then put the seals up you're placed on a list of accepted people" said Naruto getting a nod from both Zabuza and Haku. Naruto then walked into the compound and out of the Duo's sight then what looked like a barrier dissolved in front of the two. So the two walked inside and the barrier returned

"Alright good to go you two just test to make sure it worked so you don't get caught out late at night" said Naruto, both Haku and Zabuza walked out of the compound gates, then back in

"Ok problems solved" said Naruto

"Oh and if you guys are planning to bring a hot date home you have to tell me so I can make a temporary override seal" said Naruto, both nodded Haku slightly blushing at the thought

* * *

><p><strong>#The Next day#<strong>

Naruto was walking down the road looking for something to do as he had been given the week off to rest before the chunin exams there was only one problem. Naruto was bored as hell, heck he would even settle for catching the supposed daemon cat as Tenten called it, Naruto rounded a corner and came upon a curious sight three Iwa ninja, Naruto blinked once twice thrice, no they were there

"_Those three are really there aren't they?"_ questioned Naruto internally

"_**Yes and that one in the armour and the hat has one of us in him"**_ said Kurama

"_Really witch one?"_ asked Naruto

"_**I think it's Gobi Kokuo"**_ said Kurama

"Oi you there" said one of the Iwa ninja he was a man he was covered head to toe in red coloured armour, he had orange eyes and was quite tall, he looked a little old to be a genin but if he was like Naruto he wouldn't put it past a village to keep him so unskilled that he was still a genin

"Yes?" questioned Naruto

"Never mind" said the man narrowing his eyes at Naruto, the only girl of the group walked forwards with a studying gaze on her face as she looked at Naruto curiously

"Something you wish to know?" asked Naruto

"Your name?" questioned the girl

"You know it's polite to give your own name prior to asking for another's" said Naruto

"Me I'm Kurotsuchi" said the girl, the girl had pink pupil less eyes black hair and wore a red uniform with the right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, with a brown jacket over the top, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's a wrap this chapter was just set up really but still reveiw i want to know what you all think<strong>

**Also a little heads up i go back to school soon and also the day i go back i run out of my chapter backlog so starting soon the updates won't be daily Sorry**

**I vote BLARG**

**SNake Out**


	11. Chapter 11 Chunin Exams 2 Stage 1

**I sadly do not own Naruto it's a shame really**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Haku walked side by side into the Academy, today was the day of the chunin exams. Haku had his hair cut now being relatively short coming down to just over his eyes, he now wore a long sleeved light blue shirt with a white snow flake on the back and an icy blue dragon on the front, Haku also now wore a pair of long black pants, a pair of black gloves and black ninja sandals. Haku had a pair of Tanto strapped to his sides and wore his leaf headband around his left shoulder. Naruto's right upper arm was now covered in tattoos snakes, falcons, jaguars and wolves. Everyone who Haku and Naruto walked past would swear when they walked past the temperature dropped about ten degrees, Naruto had his EMS active as well as two scythes attached to his back crossed under his gourd, and the duo was also leaking some KI as they walked past all in all the two looked very intimidating. As the duo walked up the stairs they came to a door with a crowd around it, the sign above the door said three hundred and one, both Haku and Naruto sighed at the genjutsu on the sign and walked past and up to the next level, they walked down the hall and found the real room three hundred and one once they walked in they were bombarded with KI. Both stood there with a bored look on their faces<p>

"Really is this all a room full of genin can manage?" questioned Haku, Naruto moved his head so his eyes were shadowed by his hair; he stood there with his eyes closed for a second as if contemplating something. The room slowly got colder and colder until people could actually see their breath as Naruto and Haku still stood in the doorway, Naruto's head snapped up, his eyes shot open and on his face was plastered the most sadistic, scary and downright intimidating grin, Naruto's eyes had a very eerie blood red glow to them, and Naruto released some of his KI. The effect was instantaneous. Several genin lost consciousness, a few pissed themselves , some almost crapped themselves and even two full teams got up and ran out of the door the second Naruto and Haku moved over to the corner. Naruto leaned on the corner wall and Haku sat on a desk right next to the wall. The wall where Naruto was leaning on and the desk where Haku sat froze

A few moments after Naruto and Haku walked into the room Ino, Choji and Shikamaru entered. All three looked a little intimidated by the KI the three of them walked off and found a table to sit at. Moments later Kiba flanked by Hinata and Shino walked in, Kiba was laughing like an idiot, Hinata was more scared then normal and Shino was…... Shino the second trio of leaf shinobi gave a quick nod to team ten before walking to another table to sit at. Several minutes later in walked team nine Tenten spied Naruto but decided to leave him be with his intimidation so went and sat with her team, a couple of moments later the door opened again

"Sasuke-Kun" yelled Ino as she tackled the Uchiha

"Did you miss me?" questioned Ino

"Get off him Ino-pig" yelled Sakura grabbing Sasuke's arm

"You get off him forehead" yelled Ino

"Damn Ino do you have to be so troublesome?" questioned Shikamaru as he and Choji walked over to Sasuke's team

"Yahoo looks like we all made it" yelled Kiba walking back over to the door with his team

"Hey you guys should be quieter" said a white haired ninja with a leaf headband and glasses approaching the group

"You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls geez" said the nin

"This isn't a picnic" continued the nin

"Who do you think you are?" questioned Kiba

"Me I'm Kabuto. But instead of me look behind you" said Kabuto, the nine rookie leaf nin turned their heads and saw a team of three ninja with Ame headbands glaring at them

"Those guys behind you are from the hidden rain village and they have short tempers, everyone is nervous about the exams so quiet down before you cause a scene" said Kabuto

"Well I suppose I can't blame you, after all you are just rookies fresh out of the academy, funny you kinda remind me of how I used to be" said Kabuto adjusting his glasses

"So Kabuto-San right?" questioned Sakura

"Yeah" said Kabuto

"Is this your second time taking the exams then?" asked Sakura

"Nope try seventh time with the exams being held twice a year that makes this my fourth year" said Kabuto

"Really wow so you must know a lot about the exams" said Ino

"Yeah and you cute little rookies have caught me in a good mood so I'll help you out with my Nin Info Cards" said Kabuto pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket

"Nin Info Cards?" questioned Kiba

"They're basically cards with info burnt into the with my chakra, I have four years' worth of cards here over 200 of them" said Kabuto

"They may look blank but if I push my chakra into them" said Kabuto pulling the top one off and placed his pointer finger at it then it went from blank to a map of the elemental nations

"Graphs what kind of info is this?" asked Kiba

"This is the number of those taking the exam as well as a breakdown of what country they're from" said Kabuto

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" questioned Sasuke

"Hehe there some guys here you're worried about? Of course the info on this exams participants isn't perfect but I do have it I even have info on you guys, say something about these guys and I'll take a look" said Kabuto

"Rock Lee of Konoha, Gaara of Suna and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha" said Sasuke

"Aw you have names you're no fun" said Kabuto before pulling three cards out

"Show me" said Sasuke

"First up we have Rock lee of Konoha he had completed over fifty D-Rank missions and ten C-Ranks, his taijutsu is his best skill the rest barely registering, his team mates are Neji Hyūga and Tenten Higarashi under the Tutelage of Might guy" said Kabuto giving the genin a minute to process the information before moving on

"Next we have Gaara of Suna he has completed thirty C-Ranks two B-Ranks and even an A-rank mission, his skills are unknown his team mates are his sister Temari and brother Kankuro, but most surprisingly he has never returned from a mission with so much as a scratch" said Kabuto drawing a gasp from the genin in front of him

"Finally we have Naruto Uzumaki Konoha's Frozen Tri Blade, in the bingo books as a b rank nin with an approach with caution warning, he's completed thirty seven C-Rank Missions, three B-Ranks and an A-rank, specializes in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu, uses three swords for his Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu he has been seen using several advanced natures them being Lava and Ice, as a summoning contract with the Snakes and Falcons, carries a gourd full of sand for the use of sand based Ninjutsu, and his Fuinjutsu skills rival that of the Yondaime Hokage, since the age of five hasn't received so much as a scratch from anyone, has been taught by Konoha's Snake mistress Anko Mitarashi and the Lunar Shadow Yugao Uzuki, and his team mate is Haku Momochi" said Kabuto Naruto in the corner smirked when he heard the information surprised he was in the bingo book

"There's no way that's true" shouted Sakura

"Believe what you want but that's what I have gathered on him but most of that's straight from the Bingo book" said Kabuto

"Anyway the Leaf, Sand, Stone, Grass, Waterfall, Rain and Sound many outstanding genin from a variety of villages are here to take the exam. The hidden sound village is small just created last year so there isn't much info but the rest of the villages are filled with talented youngsters" said Kabuto at that moment a ninja jumped into the air before throwing two kunai at Kabuto who jumped back a bit before another ninja appeared behind Kabuto punching at his head missing as Kabuto jumped back again, after a few seconds Kabuto's glasses cracked

_Interesting he missed but Kabuto's glasses still cracked and Kabuto saw it coming too he thinks we're all dumb as dog shit and he smells like snakes and not like Anko Sensei but different snakes_ Naruto thought to himself before anything else could be done a giant sword came flying out of the air embedding itself in the wall behind Kabuto

"No fighting without permission if you are caught fighting without permission you will be failed" said a man appearing on the hilt of the giant blade

"Nice to see you again Zabuza" said Naruto with a smirk

"Gaki" said Zabuza looking at Naruto at that moment a large puff of smoke formed at the front of the room

"Shut up you worthless shitheads" yelled a man appearing at the front of the room with about twenty others next to him

"and I thank you all for waiting I am Ibiki Morino the proctor for the first stage of the Chunin exams and what my associate at the back says is true you are not allowed to fight unless you have permission from the proctors of the exam and even if you do you are not allowed to use lethal force" said Ibiki

"Now each of you will be given one of these tabs and sit at the seat assigned to you and after everyone is seated we'll hand out the test" said Ibiki

A few moments later everyone was seated, Naruto ended up sitting between Temari and Kurotsuchi

"Now before we hand out the tests I will explain the rules and you are to ask no questions" said Ibiki "Firstly you all start off with ten points and the test works on a subtraction system you get say three wrong you still have seven points. Secondly this is a team test whether you pass or fail will be determined by you overall team score. Thirdly anyone caught cheating will have two points subtracted from their score and lastly those who lose all their points during the test will be failed along with their two teammates" said Ibiki with a smirk as his assistants handed out the tests

"There will be a total of ten questions the tenth question will not be given until five minutes before the test is over" said Ibiki

"Now the test will last an hour and you may begin" said Ibiki everyone flipped over their test and the room was filled with the sound of pencils scribbling on paper

"_Do they really expect Genin to be able to answer this stuff?"_ thought Naruto looking at the difficult questions he would admit he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he was far from stupid

Naruto thought for a moment thinking about the rules the whole set up of the test

"_They're trying to make us cheat to test our information gathering skills"_ thought Naruto he quickly scanned the room and found Haku but more interestingly found two people that didn't look like genin quickly Naruto made a hand sign hidden under his desk, a mirror formed one of the two people who didn't look like a genin

Ibiki stood at the front with Zabuza standing beside him watching over the whole group both noticed the ice mirror and smirked

"_And the real test begins"_ thought Zabuza and Ibiki in unison

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap<strong>

**stage 1 of the chunin exams this is basically it for the first stage i'm to lazy to write more**

**Shits about to start going down the next few chapters should be a bit more ****exciting**

**Please review**

**BLARG BLARG MCBLARG ****SNake out**


	12. Chapter 12 Chunin Exams 3 Stage 2

**I don't own Naruto :(**

* * *

><p>"All those who remain" roared Ibiki in a pissed off tone<p>

"Pass" said Ibiki completely calmly

"WHAT" screamed most of the genin, Ibiki was about to explain when he was interrupted by a bundle of cloth flying through the window it was quickly being pinned to the roof by a pair of Kunai

"Anko-sensei early" said Naruto not even looking at the woman

"Twenty five, you let twenty five teams pass Ibiki you're getting soft man" said Anko

"Maybe we just have a stronger bunch this year Anko" suggested Ibiki

"Eh whatever they'll be less than half once I'm done with them" said Anko looking crazy and licking a kunai

"Alright brats Training ground forty four now" said Anko jumping out of the broken window, in the blink of an eye Naruto had too jumped out of the window following Anko

"Ah what just happened?" asked Temari

"The second exams proctor called for you all to go to training ground forty four and I'll tell you lot if you're not there in about ten minutes you'll be failed" said Ibiki. This caused the rest of the genin to fly out of their seats and out the doors and in a few cases windows and run towards Training ground forty four

* * *

><p><strong>#Five minutes later training ground forty four#<strong>

The huge mob of Chunin hopefuls stood outside a fenced off forest

"Welcome runts to my playground Training ground forty four, affectionately called The Forest Of Death" said Anko who was sitting on a fence post she had a grin on her face

"Alright here's the deal five day, every team is given one of two scrolls, the objective is to get to the tower in the centre of the forest within the five days, the catch all of your team has to be at the finish line, and you have to have one of each scroll one earth one heaven scroll, and you can't open the scrolls before you get to the tower but by far the best part killing is allowed" said Anko with a psychotic grin on her face making some genin shudder. Anko then pulled out a stack of forms

"All of you need to sign one of these saying that if you die it's not our fault" said Anko giving the stack of forms to the closest genin that just happened to be Naruto. Naruto grabbed a from and passed it to Haku and then took one for himself before handing the forms on

"Once your team has signed them come up to the tents and get a scroll and the number of the gate you'll be entering from" said Anko, just as Naruto and Haku had finished signing their forms, the Duo then approached the tent to find two chunin inside, they handed in their forms and were given a heaven scroll and a piece of paper marked thirty two, Naruto handed Haku the scroll. Just as the duo went to step out of the tent Naruto tripped Haku, thus Haku fell to the ground dropping their scroll

"Jeez Haku you're such a klutz" said Naruto stepping forwards

"Naruto you fucking asshole now everyone knows what scroll we have" yelled Haku catching onto Naruto's plan everyone looked over to Naruto and Haku saw the heaven scroll before Naruto quickly snatched it off the ground before storming away Haku quickly getting up and chasing after him

"_Clever Geki"_ thought Anko from her perch on top of the fence

"Smart ass" muttered Zabuza who was watching from a nearby tree

"What a dobe" said Sasuke going back to signing his form

* * *

><p><strong>#Half An Hour Later#<strong>

Naruto and Haku were both standing at the gate marked thirty two, Naruto had the scroll in his pocket

"Alright Haku I've got a plan" said Naruto

"Ok let's hear it" said Haku

"Alright well we have five days in the forest and an earth scroll to get, but that doesn't mean we can't take more scrolls to knock more people out of the next round" said Naruto

"I'm still listening" said Haku

"Right well the idea we both split up once we get into the forest and I'll send a blood clone with you just so if you get into trouble it can jump in and help and what we do attack any team so long as it's not any Konoha team, except team seven, the Suna team and the Iwa team, and take their scrolls then tomorrow we meet at the tower with the scrolls" said Naruto

"I like the idea and almost everything about it" said Haku

"Almost everything?" questioned Naruto

"I get the Konoha and Suna team but the Iwa team?" asked Haku

"Two things one is a Jinchuriki so he'll be very hard to beat and second I want to see them in the next round they have my interest" said Naruto

"Are you sure it's all of them and not just the girl?" asked Haku in a jesting tone, Naruto chocked then coughed and spluttered

"Yes well, so what do you think of the plan?" questioned a slightly blushing Naruto

"It'll work" said Haku

"Good" said Naruto as the gate swung open. Naruto and Haku both entered the forest; Naruto cut his hand before making a hand sign

"**Blood Clone Jutsu**" called Naruto as blood poured out of his injured hand and created an exact replica of him

"Right I'll leave you here Haku and I'll see you at the tower tomorrow morning" said Naruto getting a nod from Haku before jumping off

"You know the plan yes?" asked Haku to the Naruto' clone

"Yeah" said the clone

"Good stay back and out of sight" said Haku jumping off in another direction to Naruto, Naruto's blood clone following closely behind

* * *

><p><strong>#With Haku#<strong>

Haku ran through the forest looking for teams to take scrolls from. Haku ran for hours finding nothing

* * *

><p>As the sun past the middle of the sky Haku found a team with Ame head bands taking a rest while still keeping a vigilante watch, Haku was watching the trio form a branch high above the trio. In one fluid motion Haku pulled out a small number of senbon and with perfect aim threw them hitting all three Ame genin in the back in pressure points knocking them unconscious, in one swift movement Haku was on the ground searching through the genin's pockets looking for a scroll. Haku found an earth scroll in the second genin's back pocket. Haku pocketed it and leapt away looking for another team<p>

* * *

><p>A couple of hours pass as Haku ran through the forest, Haku had stopped to take a break and was just about to leave when a Kunai imbedded itself right in front of the Ice user<p>

"Who's there?" asked Haku into the darkness of the forest

"Hand over you scroll and we'll let you live" said a voice from the trees above Haku

"Come and get it" said Haku as he formed an unusual hand sign creating an ice mirror, Haku then jumped into the mirror.

Above in the trees three genin with Kusa headbands looked down at the scene

"Where the hell did he go?" asked one

"Don't know, come on that thing is still there let's go and follow him" said one of the three, jumping down from his perch on the tree. The three landed down in the clearing in front of Haku's ice mirror

"What the hell is it?" asked one of the genin

"It's a mirror of ice" said Haku

"What the, where the hell are you show yourself" ordered the leader of the three genin

"Oh come on you saw me jump into the ice mirror work it out dumbasses" said Haku the three genin then looked at the mirror and saw Haku there

"Come on give us your scroll" said the leader

"Nah I'm good. In fact…" said Haku trailing off as another twenty ice mirrors formed around the three genin forming a dome twelve mirrors in a bottom row, eight in the next row up and finally one on top

"You should give me your scroll, only one person has ever made it out of this technique and I don't intend to let that reputation fall" said Haku

"Oh please" said one of the genin running over to a gap between the mirrors

"No you don't" said Haku jumping out of the mirror throwing several senbon at the man making him stumble back and fall on the ground

"I'm not going to let you out try as much as you want" said Haku

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu**" called the leader of the group as he breathed out a large fireball that flew at one of Haku's ice mirrors

"It's ice let's melt it" said the leader as the fireball hit the ice and exploded

"Yeah you see this ice is very special it's very hard to melt it" said Haku jumping out of his mirrors flinging a barrage of senbon at the three genin, hitting their arms, legs and necks

"You have no hope give up now and you may survive keep going on this meaningless endeavour and I can't guarantee you will make it out of this forest alive" said Haku

"Don't listen to him there's only one of him and three of us get him" yelled the leader of the group as the three of them pulled out a kunai each and ran towards the mirrors

"Pity" said Haku jumping backwards out of his mirrors doing hand signs

"**Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu**" called Haku as the ice mirrors melted and turned into a large serpentine dragon that coiled itself around the three people

"**Ice Style Frost Breath**" said Haku breathing out a cloud of sparkling freezing air that flew towards the still exposed heads of the three genin and in the blink of an eye they were frozen solid, Haku's dragon dissipated and the genin fell to the ground and as they did their frozen heads smashed on the ground, Haku searched the pockets of the now dead genin and found a heaven scroll

"Well that makes a pair by myself I wonder what kind of luck Naruto's having?" thought Haku aloud before jumping off there was still time in the day he was going go till it got dark then sleep for the night then go to the tower early in the morning

* * *

><p>Haku walked around the forest a bit more he was kinda hoping to run into team seven of Konoha so he could kick their asses. Haku smelt smoke and saw a faint glow off in the distance so acting as quickly and quietly as possible leapt into the trees and jumped over to above where the glow was and found three genin around a fire<p>

"**Hiding In The Mist Jutsu**" called Haku as a deep mist rolled in

"What the Hell is going on?" asked one of the genin shortly before being silenced as Haku pegged several senbon at the genin hitting him in several nerve points causing a temporary paralysis. In a matter of seconds the second Genin went down with two senbon in each limb

"Who's there show yourse-" said the last genin before he was hit with a barrage of senbon and fell to the ground, the mist then dissipated to reveal Haku who quickly searched the pockets of the genin and took the earth scroll the first one had before jumping off to towards the tower

* * *

><p>"It's getting late I either need to get to the tower or find someplace to call home for the night" muttered Haku looking out for anything to use for shelter. After about ten minutes of jumping from branch to branch, Haku spotted a cave , Haku jumped down into the cave to find it empty<p>

"Ok tonight I sleep here tomorrow to the tower" said Haku lying down

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's that<strong>

**i apologise for the completely one sided fights, they will get better once the prelims start**

**i don't know when i'll get the next chapter up i'm working on several stories now to get them so i'm willing to post them**

**also if someone could give me a definition of Crossover in terms of fanfics that be great because one of my stories that i'm working on is on the line of heavy referencing and crossover i think**

**Blag Blarg MCBlarg**

**SNake out**


	13. Chapter 13 Chunin Exams 4 Stage 2 Naruto

**I Do Not Own Naruto (Or One piece)**

* * *

><p><strong>#With Naruto#<strong>

"_Naruto are you sure that was the best idea sending him off on his own with only a blood clone as back up?"_ asked Kushina from inside Naruto's mind

"_I have faith in Haku he's strong"_ replied Naruto mentally, before he jumped away looking for teams

Naruto was running through the forest jumping from tree branch to tree branch, clambering up the trunk of trees to get a better view of the forest floor, Naruto ran further along before quite quickly finding an Ame team on the forest floor, Naruto's eyes flashed golden with a four pointed pupil as he drew Lilac Fire and dropped from the tree, dropping right on top of one of the unsuspecting genin impaling one in the back of the neck. Surprizing the other two genin who as soon as they saw Naruto pulled out a kunai each ready to defend themselves

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Bing it on little flies" cackled Naruto as sand exploded out his gourd. The two genin ran at Naruto wanting to avenge their teammate, both went to slash at the cackling blond/ redhead only to find that their attacks were blocked by sand, Naruto continued to cackle as he stood still all the while the two genin continued to hack and slash at Naruto

"Eh you two are boring" said Naruto as glowing chains shot out of his back and into the ground

"What the hell?" questioned one of the genin before one of the chains shot out of the ground in front of him and wrapped around his wrist pulling him to the ground. Before the second one could even say a word the top half of his head was sliced off courtesy of Naruto's sword. As the final genin lay there helpless Naruto looked at him with a psychotic look on his face before his eyes morphed into a blood red and black eye revealing Naruto's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan

"Any last words worm?" questioned the psycho blond/ redhead the man didn't have time to respond as Naruto uttered the last word the other genin would hear

"**Amanterasu**" said Naruto and the genin was engulfed in black fire. With the lives of the three genin taken Naruto slipped out of his Psychotic state, and began to search for the scroll

Naruto searched the genin he impaled and found nothing, nothing at all just nothing

The second Naruto had the same amount of luck finding the scroll the second one had squat

"Damn it I must have torched the scroll" muttered Naruto looking at the pile of ashes

"Well hello what do we have here?" questioned Naruto as he knelt down by the ashes as he saw a cylindrical object. Naruto pulled out a scroll a heaven scroll to be precise

"Damn another heaven one" muttered Naruto as he pocketed the scroll and moved on to his next unfortunate victims.

* * *

><p>Naruto had been running for about an hour and decided to have a break, so he dropped from his perch on a tree branch and landed on the ground in a crouched position. Naruto sat down with his back to a tree and closed his eyes quickly falling asleep<p>

Naruto awoke hearing a scream, Naruto leapt to his feet and ran in the direction of the scream. Naruto jumped from branch to branch, quickly coming across a slightly disturbing scene, he saw a bear, a red haired girl, who was backed up to a tree, and a pair of mutilated corpses, the bear was stalking over to the girl, Naruto without even thinking drew one of his scythes and threw himself between the girl and the bear blocking a clawed swipe in the process. The claws connecting with the metal of the scythe created a loud clanging sound. Naruto in the blink of an eye swung the scythe around and as he did it caught fire. The flaming scythe slid straight through the bear bifurcating it. As the top half of the bear slid off the bottom half Naruto turned to the girl behind him

"The scroll is in his pocket please leave me be" begged the girl holding her hands in a defensive position. Naruto took one of the girl's shaking hands in his own, the girl looked up at him she had medium length red hair that was spikey on one side while flat and tame on the other, she had red eyes that matched her hair and wore purple glasses to complement her purple outfit

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto, the girl looked at him curiously for a moment

"I told you the scroll is ov-" she said interrupted by Naruto

"Yes I heard you the first time but I'm asking you the girl with pretty red hair are you alright?" asked Naruto, the girl blushed at the complement

"I guess a little shaken but that's it" said the girl

"Good so you're alright to travel?" asked Naruto, the girl nodded

"Great" said Naruto gently pulling the girl to her feet

"You got a name or do I just call you Ms Pretty red head?" asked Naruto

"…." The girl muttered something but Naruto didn't hear what she said

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that" said Naruto

"Karin my name is Karin" said the now dubbed Karin

"Pretty name for an equally pretty girl" said Naruto with a foxy grin making Karin blush luckily for her Naruto had his eyes shut

"W-What about you what's your name?" asked Karin

"Me I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" said the grinning blond/redhead. Naruto quickly walked over to the downed Genin which Karin said had a scroll and low and behold an earth scroll awaited him. Naruto pocketed the scroll and walked to the edge of the clearing

"Well come on Karin-Chan I ain't leaving you here" said Naruto

"Really?" questioned Karin not believing a boy from another village no less was going to protect her

"Yep come on you're coming with me to the tower" said Naruto as he held his hand out to the girl. Karin walked up and gingerly took his hand he squizzed her hand reassuringly and smiled at her, again making her blush, she then cracked a small smile of her own, the duo the jumped off into the tree branches

* * *

><p>After about an hour of running around Naruto decided to take a break for Karin's sake, she was tired he could tell and as much as she wanted to deny it she knew it was true so the two of them stopped in a clearing. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back on a tree as Karin sat on the ground panting, before either could rest however a Kunai was flung at Naruto<p>

"Naruto-Kun" screamed Karin as the lethal projectile neared the blond redhead, who without even opening his eyes plucked the Kunai out of the air

"Give us your scrolls and the girl and we'll let you live" said a voice from the shadows of a nearby tree, Karin looked around she could sense nine present chakra signatures

"Are the nine of you going to come out and fight or do I need to destroy this section of the forest to get you all?" questioned Naruto pushing his back off the tree and as he did he pegged the kunai off in a random direction. Throughout the entire clearing a sickening squelch sound could be heard

"Sorry make that eight" said Naruto as sand started to pour out of his gourd

"DAMN YOU" screamed one of the genin leaping at Naruto from his previous perch in a tree

"Come now this is too easy" gloated Naruto as the sand shot off the ground grabbing hold of the genin by his ankles and his neck. The next thing anyone knew a sickening CRUNCH was heard and the genin was literally snapped in two, as the blood poured out of the two halves of the former genin the other seven were all seeing red. All seven genin jumped out of the trees at Naruto several wielding kunai and others flashing through hand signs. Sand exploded out of Naruto's gourd and formed a dome around him, several kunai slammed into the dome of sand only for nothing to happen. After about three seconds the genin jumped away and the sand fell away revealing Naruto with his EMS active and three swords drawn

"Who's first?" questioned Naruto. Four genin jumped at Naruto one from each side one from in front and one from behind, in an instant a clone of Naruto appeared behind him standing back to back with the real Naruto and the clone immediately went through hand signs

The real Naruto blocked a kunai slash at his midsection

"**Ice Style Absolute Zero**" called the Naruto clone as he did the temperature in the immediate area started to drop, Naruto the clone bolted over to Karin and in one swift movement picked her up and jumped into the trees leaving the real Naruto in the clearing with the seven genin

"What the hell?" questioned one of the genin, the temperature continued to drop

"Get him" yelled one of the genin running at Naruto who jumped back onto a tree trunk. The temperature continued to drop the seven genin were slowing down and before the genin could attack the Naruto again their feet had been frozen to the ground

"What the hell?" screamed one of the genin trying to move his feet

Naruto stood there watching the genin freeze when he became bored and bolted at the group slashing three out of their icy prisons

"You shall serve as entertainment" said Naruto with a sickening grin on his face, the three freed genin shakily stood and pulled out a kunai each

"DIE" screamed one of the genin charging at Naruto aiming to stab him in the gut

"Snore" said Naruto kicking the genin's hand sending the kunai up into the air as Naruto deflected the other two kunai from the others who had tried to sneak attack him as this was going on the four still frozen genin were getting more and more frozen. Naruto sheathed his Katanas deciding that he wasn't going to get any form of weapon fight from the three in front of him. One of the three free genin threw his kunai at Naruto who plucked the weapon out of the air. The three genin ran at Naruto who used his newly acquired kunai to cut two of his fingers on his left hand confusing the charging genin. Naruto jumped over them as they got to him and quickly ran the bloodied digits over his upper right arm more spastically the wolf and jaguar tattoos

"**Summoning Jutsu**" called Naruto as two clouds of smoke erupted around him and standing next to him were a bear sized wolf and Jaguar

"**Ah Naruto-Sama what can I do for you?" **asked the wolf

"Possibly help liven up this fucking snore fest" said Naruto, the wolf and jaguar looked at the trio of very scared genin

"**With Pleasure"** said the jaguar as it and the wolf pounced on one of the genin each

"Leaves you and me" said Naruto pointing to the last genin who was very scared

"You going to make a move?" questioned Naruto drawing the genin's attention back to him, the genin shakily pulled out a kunai

"Boring" called Naruto as he did some quick hand signs

"**Wood Style Wood Dragon Jutsu**" called Naruto and as he did a dragon made of wood shot out of the ground next to him

* * *

><p><strong>#Meanwhile with Naruto clone and Karin#<strong>

"What was that Naruto-kun?" questioned Karin

"Nothing don't worry your pretty little head over it Karin-chan" said Naruto looking down at the redhead in his arms, Naruto continued to jump away the two then heard screams

"Alright Karin-Chan wait here boss'll be here in a minute" said the Naruto clone as he put Karin down before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

Naruto returned twenty minutes later with an additional three scrolls, as he landed in front of Karin they both heard a girls scream

"Oh no that's Kin" muttered Karin turning to Naruto

"You know who that was?" questioned Naruto, Karin nodded

"Let's go" said Naruto

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ice Style Absolute Zero - C-Rank - User pushes Ice nature Chakra into the atmosphere lowering the temperature of the immediate area, the temperature lowers to absolute Zero the more chakra added to the technique the quicker the temperature drops<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not the longest chapter in the world nor is it the best of my story for that and the wait i'm sorry<strong>

**Next chapter should be the start of Prelims hopefully**

**And before anyone says anything no **Shukaku** didn't take over Naruto at the ****beginning he felt like letting his bloodlust over take him which brought out some of the insane personality of **Shukaku****

****Also i want to make this perfectly clear the Harem will not change unless there is a decent reason for it and i will not put Hinata, Yugito or Fu in for any reason it's not that i don't like those pairing i like them quite a bit which is why i'm working on other Naruto stories with them paired with Naruto these other stories are also the main reason i hav********en't updated again for which i apologize****

****Please **review and dont be afraid to offer suggestions i will take all of them to heart **

****You're all awesome people thanks for reading and supporting****

****SNake Out****


	14. Chapter 14 Chunin Exams 5 Interrogation

**I Own NOTHING**

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the second day of the chunin exams and Haku was waiting outside the tower for Naruto, he'd only been there for five minutes so he waited calmly for his mostly blond teammate<p>

Haku jumped slightly and pulled out a pair of senbon when he heard noises

"Haku into the tower now I'll explain in a moment" said Naruto appearing next to Haku, Naruto was joined by two girls one had medium length red hair that was spikey on one side while flat and tame on the other, she had red eyes that matched her hair and wore purple glasses to complement her purple outfit while the other had very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end, and black eyes. She wore a forehead protector with a musical note tied around her forehead, a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket, and snake patterned pants and scarf

"Who ar-" tried to questioned Haku but was interrupted by Naruto who pushed Haku and the two girls into the tower

"UZUMAKI" came a loud shout from the forest. Naruto quickly bit his thumb before doing a hand sign

"**Blood Clone Jutsu**" whispered Naruto as blood poured from his wounded thumb, pouring onto the ground forming a second Naruto. The Narutos nodded to each other and the blood clone bolted away from the tower

"OVER THIS WAS YOU PEDO SNAKE" yelled the Naruto clone

"I'LL GET YOU YET LITTLE SHIT" roared 'Pedo snake'

"What the-" said Haku only to be stopped when Naruto held his hand over the boy's mouth

After about thirty seconds Naruto let go of Haku who quickly jumped up

"Alright Naruto just what the hell is going on?" asked Haku

"As much as I would like to tell you Haku I'm not entirely sure" said Naruto before turning back to the two girls behind him, both were fidgeting nervously

"*Sigh* let me handle this Haku" said Naruto before he pulled out a pair of scrolls

"Open them so they know we've finished" said Naruto tossing Haku the scrolls. Haku nodded and opened the scrolls once he did smoke started to pour out of them, Haku tossed them on the ground, they landed on the ground surprisingly in a perfect cross and in an instant a poof signified that whatever was happening happened

"Congrats boys you both passed the second test" said Yugao who had appeared there standing over both scrolls

"Thanks Yugao sensei" said Haku smiling

"Yeah thanks Yugao Sensei, but is there somewhere in this tower I can speak with these two in private?" asked Naruto motioning to the two terrified girls behind him

"Naruto-" said Yugao interrupted when Naruto raised his hand

"I'll tell you when I know" said Naruto, Yugao narrowed her eyes at her blond student before nodding and leading him off to a room down a hallway

"Karin Kin" called Naruto; both girls jumped and quickly ran after Naruto. Naruto, Kin, Karin and Yugao reached a room at the end of the hallway

"Yugao sensei can you please inform the Hokage I need to speak to him" said Naruto, Yugao nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto opened the door to the room and turned on the light there was a table and three chairs in the room. Naruto flicked his head to the side telling both girls to enter the room; they did so but very cautiously. Once inside Naruto shut the door behind him

"Alright you two" said Naruto after a moment drawing the attention of both girls to him

"Y-Yes" stuttered Karin

"Tell me why Orochimaru, of all people was after you two in the forest" said Naruto looking at both girls disbelieving

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence. Naruto looked at the two of them

"Look you have two options you can tell me now and I will probably be able to do something to help you. Or you can wait and after I tell the Hokage about Orochimaru he'll send Ibiki the proctor of the first exam and Anko the proctor of the second exam in here and they will get the information out of you more than likely through painful means if they have to" said Naruto looking at the two girls in front of him

"…"

"…"

"…"

Again Naruto was only met with silence

"Fine you want it to be difficult" said Naruto standing up and walking towards the door

"Wait" said Kin just before Naruto place his hand on the handle

"Yes?" said Naruto turning back around to face the two of them

"How do we know you can deliver?" questioned Kin

"You don't, but I can" said Naruto a grin forming on his face

"I want you to assure us that you will help us, if you do we will tell you everything" said Karin. Before Naruto could answer there was a knock at the door

"Who is it?" asked Naruto

"It's me the Hokage's here" said Yugao from the other side of the door

"Just in time" said Naruto opening the door the door shut behind him and Kin and Karin were left on their own for a few minutes

After about five minutes the door opened again to reveal Naruto

"I can agree to that if you allow the Hokage to be in the room when you spill what you know" said Naruto. Kin and Karin both looked at each other before nodding

"They said yes" called Naruto out into the hallway after he did an elderly man who gave off a powerful but yet grandfatherly Aura walked into the room

"So these are the two you were talking about?" questioned Hiruzen, Naruto nodded as he closed the door, both Naruto and Hiruzen looked at Kin and Karin expectantly after a moment of silence Naruto spoke up

"Tell us about Orochimaru, and I promise you I will do everything in my power to protect you from him" said Naruto making both girls blush slightly, Kin spoke first

"Orochimaru is the leader of my village if you could even call it that" said Kin

"What do you mean?" asked Hiruzen

"She means that there are ninja there but it's more of a huge laboratory than that of a ninja village, Orochimaru finds people abandoned or alone with the promise of a place to belong and a place to call home, before turning any he fancies into test subjects and the rest into tools" said Karin

"He offers power in exchange for loyalty, everyone in Oto is trained in at least two of the ninja arts those who are useful to Orochimaru are given cures marks which slowly twist and warp their minds until all that remains is a lust for power, and the rest are used for Orochimaru's horrible experiments" said Kin

"And Orochimaru will do whatever he has to so he can learn every jutsu in existence which is why he's here" said Karin

"The Uchiha" muttered Naruto

"Yes Orochimaru plans to place a curse mark on him and after that Orochimaru plans to burn Konoha to the ground" said Kin

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"I'm sorry that's all he told me. Me and my team were supposed to find the Uchiha after Orochimaru applied the mark then fight him before making our way here if we made it to the third round he would tell us more" said Kin

"I was told slightly more" said Karin drawing everyone's attention to her

"Orochimaru told me that he didn't expect Kin's team to get to the third round and during the finals he plans to invade with his own forces and the forces of an ally, which was going to be Suna but they declined and Orochimaru could do nothing to change their minds, not wanting to draw attention to himself he gave up. But the plan now was some section of the Konoha ANBU, root or something like that would assist and Orochimaru was planning to get Kumo to lend them one of the two Jinchuriki to help in the invasion" said Karin

"Root ANBU you say?" questioned Hiruzen, Karin nodded

"Please tell me you have something to prove that" almost begged Hiruzen, Kin and Karin looked at the Hokage in a small amount of shock

"The leader of Root is very careful Hokage-Sama has been trying for years to find something, anything to arrest him for" said Naruto

"Sorry no I don't I was there when Orochimaru got the reply by letter but that's all" said Karin

"That's ok is that all you know about the Invasion?" Asked Hiruzen, Karin nodded

"Sorry we can't tell you more" said Kin looking down

"Don't be you may have just saved hundreds of lives you two" said Naruto Kin turned to Naruto only to see him smiling gently at her

"Naruto is right you two have quite possibly saved hundreds of lives today" said Hiruzen smiling a grandfatherly smile at the two

"You two will now be placed under the protection of the Uzumaki clan and that means you'll be staying in my clans compound and don't worry Orochimaru will not be able to touch you once inside" said Naruto with a smile

"Really?" questioned Kin

"On my word as the hair to the Uzumaki clan I swear I will not let Orochimaru land a finger on either of you two from now on" said Naruto with a smile and before he knew what was going on he was knocked onto the ground and he had two girls on his chest sobbing and continuously saying 'thank you' Naruto simply rubbed their backs in a comforting manner

"Wait what about if my team makes it through this round?" asked Kin

"Well that will be up to you whether you wish to continue or not" said Hiruzen, Kin nodded

"Not that I mind have two beautiful women on my chest but could you two get up?" asked Naruto, both Kin and Karin jumped to their feet their faces rivalling the colour of a tomato Naruto chuckled and got up

"Well before much else I need to show you where you're staying from now on" said Naruto before looking to Hiruzen who simply nodded, Naruto then grabbed Kin and Karin by the shoulders and in a swirl of sand the three were gone

The three ninja appeared just outside the Uzumaki compound and for a moment both Kin and Karin were disorientated

"Where are we Naruto-kun?" asked Kin once she could see straight again

"This is my clan's compound and where you two will be staying now just wait a moment while I drop the barrier so you two can come in" said Naruto but as soon as he did he felt a shitload of fear radiating off of Karin and Kin

"On second thoughts" muttered Naruto turning around to face the girls before making a hand sign

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" called Naruto as a shadow clone popped into existence next to him

"You know what to do" said Naruto, the clone nodded as he walked inside the compound

"ANBU will be on the hunt for Orochimaru don't worry you two once you're inside the barrier he cannot touch you" said Naruto smiling at the two girls

"We trust you it's just…." Muttered Karin trailing off a bit

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" said Naruto

"We have one friend in Oto and I'm worried what the pedo snake might do to her to try and get to us" said Karin

"What's her name and what's she look like I'll keep an eye out for her you might be lucky and he might send her after you and if he does I'll help her too" said Naruto with a grin

"You would really do that?" questioned Kin

"Yep, any friend of yours Is a friend of mine" said Naruto grinning a huge grin at that moment the barrier dissolved and Naruto ushered the two girls inside the barrier

"Her name is Tayuya…."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Chapter over next chapter is the first prelim match i <strong>**promise**

**I may or may not start posting other Naruto stories soon so...yeah updates may be slower**

**Now next thing if you desperately want another girl with Naruto say so AND give a reason NOT just the name there is 1 exception to this i WILL NOT put Hinata in, don't get me wrong i like that pairing but for this story no, i am pretty much set on who is in the Harem BUT a STRONG argument may sway my opinion**

**Next thing if you review make sure that it makes SENSE i will not reply to gibberish so double check what you write and no mentioning flappy bird i'm looking at you Yano Uzumaki**

**Internet cookies for all because eh why not**

**also Keen eyed people may spot an inception quote in this chapter Maybe probably could be happening right now - that last bit is hellsing ultimate abridged if anyone doesn't know**

**Well i've wasted enough of your time if you've read all of this**

**Ja Ne SNake out**


	15. Chapter 15 Chunin Exams 6 Prelims Part 1

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Haku stood in a group of twenty six genin they were all standing in front of the Hokage who was speaking<p>

"Thus it has been concluded that we need to have some prelim matches to thin out the still large numbers of you" said Hiruzen finishing his ramble, Naruto looked around the room there was his team, Kurotsuchi's team, Temari's team, Tenten's team, Kin's team, Kabuto's team, team 8, team 10 and somehow team 7 made it, Naruto noticed Sasuke was rubbing a mark on his neck it looked like the one Anko had but he didn't say anything. Naruto turned back to the front when a sickly looking ninja appeared in a crouched position next to the Hokage

"Please Hokage-sama let me explain" said the man, Hiruzen nodded

"Hello to you all *Cough* my name is Hayate I'm the proctor for the third *Cough* exam so I'm also the proctor for *Cough* these matches. Now onto the rules *Cough**Cough* these will be one on one matches decided at random *Cough**Cough**Cough* your goal is to incapacitate your opponent you may use any means *Cough**Cough* necessary the fight will go on until one party is unable to fight, *Cough* dead or I step in now *Cough* that that's been explained is there anyone who would like to *Cough* pull out now?" asked Hayate, two people raised their hands Kabuto and one of the team from Iwa, after noting down their names they were dismissed, once they left the giant wall panel on the wall behind Hayate spun revealing a screen

"Your names *Cough* will appear on this screen *Cough* as will your opponents you get who you *Cough* get no if ands or buts about it" said Hayate. Once finished names flashed on the screen

"Would everyone *Cough* but Neji Hyūga and Naruto *Cough* Uzumaki go to the upper levels please" said Hayate once the names landed on Neji and Naruto, everyone else did as instructed and retreated to the upper levels

"Give up now Uzumaki fate has already declared me the winner" said Neji

"_And here I thought Hiashi had a stick up his ass sideways somebody get this kid to a doctor that shit must hurt"_ said Kushina in Naruto's mind, making Naruto snicker

"Yeah no fates bullshit so let's just get this over with" said Naruto as he spread his arms out and leaned back, and fell on his back. The second his gourd touched the ground it shattered and cushioned his fall and so we now find Naruto lying on the floor of the arena

"Um Uzumaki *Cough* san you are in a battle" said Hayate

"Against him no this is just a nap for me I'm ready anyway" said Naruto Neji growled at the blond Hayate looked at Neji who simply nodded

"MATCH BEGIN" called Hayate before jumping away

Neji ran at Naruto and prepared to close off the blond's chakra points

"Go Neji show him your flames of youth" yelled Lee and Guy from up on the balconies Guy the turned to Tenten

"Tenten why are you not cheering for your comrade?" asked Guy

"First of all no point Neji has absolutely no hope and second of all if I was going to cheer on anyone I would be cheering on my boyfriend more than king arrogance" said Tenten

"Most un-youthful Tenten having no faith in your teammate" said Lee

"No you miss understand I do have faith in Neji but I know for a fact Naruto will not lose to him" said Tenten

"Or have you already forgotten Naruto-kun's sand, Lee?" questioned Tenten

Down on the field Neji just rediscovered Naruto's sand as he went to block the chakra points in Naruto's legs

"If you can't get close you can't block my Chakra" declared Naruto not even lifting his head

"Damn it Uzumaki fight back" growled Neji

"Yeah I guess I should I don't want this to go until you're out of chakra" said Naruto jumping to his feet

"Oi Ten-Chan" yelled Naruto

"Yeah Naru-kun?" questioned Tenten

"How badly can I beat him?" asked Naruto

"To the ground no more no less" said Tenten, Naruto smirked

"Your wish is my command m'lady" said Naruto bowing before turning back to an agro Neji

"Oh sorry am I pissing you off?" questioned Naruto in a carefree tone, Neji growled and charged at Naruto again, Naruto rolled his eyes and caught Neji's hand as he went for a palm thrust

"Yeah no not happening" said Naruto throwing the Hyuga prodigy over his head. Neji righted himself in mid-air and used the wall as a spring board to launch himself back at the blond. Naruto's sand rose from the ground and caught Neji by the ankle and by Naruto's command the sand tendril slammed the arrogant Hyuga into the ground face first, then flipped and slammed again this time back first, then face first again but before he could be slammed back first again Neji forced chakra through the chakra points in his ankles breaking the sand's hold

"Give up Neji you have no hope of winning" said Naruto

"No I WILL NOT LOSE" roared the Hyuga charging at the triple Jinchuriki, Naruto let his head fall and took a deep breath

"Fine Neji I guess I'll have to pound you into the ground" said Naruto

"You can try" said Neji still confident in his own victory

Naruto held his eyes shut and his head down, Neji ran at the blond trying to deliver some strikes only to be stopped but this time it wasn't by Naruto's sand. Naruto's trench coat started to flap in what looked like wind but there wasn't the slightest breeze in the room, everyone was wondering what was going on, but as Neji went to strike Naruto something strange happened a piece of what looked almost like metal formed out of nowhere in front of Naruto. The thing itself was semitransparent black and was glowing black and hand almost like a fiery effect to it, another formed above it but this one was gold, then a black one formed on top of that and then another gold one and they kept forming in that pattern until what looked like a ribcage had formed around Naruto, it was at this point that Neji jumped back, the 'ribcage' around Naruto then sprouted a pair of arms and a head, the head had glowing golden eyes with a four point star for pupils. The skeletal structure then formed a layer of skin and then over the top of that armour

"Now Neji would be a good time for you to panic" said Naruto, the Hyuga did his best to suppress his fear

"Behold the most fearsome of the Uchiha's ocular techniques **Susanoo**" declared Naruto his eyes having morphed into his EMS. Sasuke up in the stands seethed at the display of power from the blond. The giant skeleton reached down and grabbed the still shocked Hyūga

"No matter what happens Uzumaki I will win this it is fate" said the Hyūga prodigy

"There you go with fate again what is your obsession with fate anyway?" asked Naruto

"You wouldn't understand" declared Neji

"Yeah you might be right but I would actually have to care anyway and besides you and I both know fate is bull" said Naruto

"What do you mean?" questioned Neji struggling against the giant hand that held him captive

"Well if you believed in fate you wouldn't be here now you would be in your clan's compound glaring daggers at a member of the main house and you wouldn't be considered a clan prodigy because all those who are born weak are always weak and in your clan those in the branch family are weak that's why they are the branch family so if you truly believed in fate you won't be here" said Naruto shocking Neji

"Now yield Neji or I will crush you" Ordered Naruto his Susanoo squeezing Neji

"Proctor I…..Yield" said Neji hanging his head

"Winner by forfeit Naruto Uzumaki" said Hayate and with that Naruto dropped Neji and his black and gold Susanoo disappeared as he walked back up to the stands Medics coming out and retrieving Neji

"Alright moving on *Cough* to the next match *Cough* we have…. Kurotsuchi Vs *Cough* Sai" said Hayate, the girl from the Iwa team left her position and descended to the floor at the same time so was Sai, the two fighters met in the centre

"You both know the rules are you ready?" asked Hayate

"Ready" said Kurotsuchi

Sai on the other hand simply nodded

"Alright match two begin" said Hayate

Kurotsuchi jumped back from the Konoha ninja who did the same, with almost the entirety of the floor between the two they studied each other for a moment, before Sai quickly piled out a scroll and began to draw on it. Kurotsuchi began to run at the ninja but it was too late Sai had finished his drawing

"**Ninja Art Super Beasts Scroll**" called Sai as a trio of lions leapt off his parchment and ran at Kurotsuchi. Said girl pulled out three shuriken and threw them at the ink constructs dispatching them, by the time Kurotsuchi had finished dispatching the lions, Sai had already drawn a hawk

"**Ninja Art Super Beasts Scroll**" called Sai the hawk then formed off the page and started to fly up, Sai quickly jumping on his hawk's back ascended to the celling

"Dumb move" said Kurotsuchi as she started to flip through hand signs

"**Earth Style Earth Spikes**" called Kurotsuchi planting her hands on the ground making the earth rise and form a large number of spikes under Sai's position

"What's that going to do he's in the air" snorted Sakura up in the stands

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu**" called Kurotsuchi launching a huge fireball at the Hawk Sai was standing on. Sai tried to maneuver his hawk out of the way but was to slow, Sai's hawk was hit making the boy fall he managed to get out of the path of the fireball but his scrolls, ink and ink brush fell out of his pouch and the brush and scrolls fell into the incoming fireball while the ink itself fell onto the Earth spikes smashing when it hit them. Sai flipped in the air and landed on the tip of a spike and jumped down to the ground and as he did he pulled out his Tanto and ran at Kurotsuchi who quickly pulled out a kunai. The two traded blows Sai trying to slash at the girl's neck only to be blocked by her kunai. Kurotsuchi threw her arm forward trying to skewer the Konoha genin only for a clang to be heard as the two metal weapons collided. Kurotsuchi growled before the Iwa genin leapt back and flipped through some quick hand signs

"**Water Style Gunshot**" yelled Kurotsuchi as she shot four large balls of water out of her mouth hat high speeds, Sai moved to avoid the first one and did so successfully with only a slight hit on his person wetting the side of his shirt slightly, the second water ball hit Sai's hand holding his tanto pushing they boy's hand back and forcing him to release his Tanto, the third water ball hit Sai's other wrist knocking his hand back and the final ball hit Sai in the chest knocking the pale boy back into a wall. Sai was unconscious against the wall water soaking his clothes

"Winner Kurotsuchi" said Hayate, Kurotsuchi smirked and returned to her team stealing a sideways glance at Naruto as she did

"Nice match" said the blond redhead as the Iwa genin walked past him

"Thanks pretty boy" said Kurotsuchi with a smirk, Naruto developed a smirk of his own as he watched her retreating figure

"Next match*Cough Cough* Temari of the Desert Vs Shino Aburame" said Hayate

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that's that chapter sorry if you don't like the fights not my best work i'll admit<strong>

**we're into the prelims YAY**

**completely**** of topic has anyone ever noticed YAY in capitals looks like a man with a pushed up nose crying? (YAY)**

**I am on holidays for a while so updates might be quicker but that's if i can get myself to write instead of oooh shiney sorry where was i oh yeah if i can get myself to write without getting distracted oooh shiny *Cough*ahem**

**Blarg Blarg Mc Blarg**

**Fair the well all i bid you ****adieu**

**SNake out**


	16. Chapter 16 Chunin Exams 7 Prelims Part 2

**I do not Own Naruto :(**

* * *

><p>"Next match*Cough Cough* Temari of the Desert Vs Shino Aburame" said Hayate. The two selected ninja descended the stairs and met in the middle of the room<p>

"Match *Cough Cough* 3 Begin" called Hayate starting the match jumping back

Temari pulled the fan off her back keeping it closed and Shino let the bugs flow from his skin forming a cloud around him

Shino stood there analysing his opponent, after a second Shino sent a small swarm of bugs at Temari. Temari shimmered out then back into existence and all of the bugs Shino had sent forwards fell to the ground in at least two pieces

"_I didn't even see her move what happened?"_ questioned Shino mentally

It was then that Shino noticed the black thing had been opened a bit and a purple circle could be seen

"The first of three moons is shown two more and you're done" said Temari standing there almost leaning on her fan. Shino pulled out a few kunai and threw them at Temari who again shimmered in and out of existence and the kunai that had been lobbed at her were on the ground around her. Shino once again sent in a small swarm of bugs, with the same result as the first time

"Two moons" said Temari with her fan opened more showing a second purple circle

Shino sighed before standing up straight and raised his hand

"Proctor I forfeit" said Shino

"Why Shino?" yelled Kiba

"It would be foolish Temari-san here has a way to stop my insects and weapons, and I do not know any genjutsu nor Ninjutsu and my Taijutsu is abysmal I have no way to defeat Temari-san it's only logical" said Shino turning around

"Is that *Cough* your final decision *Cough* Shino?" asked Hayate

"Yes" said Shino nodding before returning to his previous position with his team

"Winner by forfeit *Cough* Temari" said Hayate, the giant board behind him started to flip through more names

"Would Kin Tsuchi *Cough* and Sakura *Cough Cough Cough* Haruno please come down" asked Hayate

"Watch me Sasuke-Kun" squealed Sakura as she walked down to the arena

As Kin was just about to walk down she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Naruto-kun?" questioned Kin looking at Naruto

"Wipe the floor with her" said Naruto with a serious look on his face, Kin nodded before heading down to the arena floor

"If you're *Cough* both ready then begin" said Hayate before jumping back

Sakura ran forwards cocking her fist back, Kin rolled her eyes and flicked her hand out to the side letting several senbon fall into her hand between her fingers, Kin flicked her senbon forwards hitting Sakura in the arm of her cocked back fist, making it fall limp by her side.

"What the?" yelled Sakura looking at her arm, Kin using Sakura's distracted state to her advantage ran forwards, Sakura looked back just in time to see kin jump and in mid-air spin around kicking Sakura in the face sending her flying back into a wall

"YOU BITCH" Yelled Sakura getting up and ripping the senbon out of her arm before pulling a kunai out of her weapon pouch and running at Kin. Kin threw a few more senbon at Sakura the senbon hit the girl in the arm again; Sakura dropped her kunai but kept running cocking her other fist back. Sakura got within a metre of Kin and she thrust her fist forwards only for it to be deflected by Kin who simply batted the banshee's hand to the side before Kin the grabbed Sakura by the wrist. Kin used the captured limb to push Sakura back only to pull her back and kick her in the chest

"That's for calling me a bitch" said Kin pushing Sakura out again before once again pulling her back and kneeing her in the jaw

"That's for screeching" said Kin pushing Sakura out once more before once again pulling her in but this time letting her go and spinning around her in Kin's spin she pulled out a handful of senbon before stabbing them all into Sakura's lower back

"THAT'S FOR DARING TO CALL YOURSELF A KUNOICHI" yelled Kin grabbing Sakura by her forehead and slamming her into the ground driving the group of senbon deep into her flesh

"Call the match she's not getting up any time soon" sneered Kin

"You Whore don't you walk away from me" screeched Sakura, Kin stopped dead in her tracks and her KI started to rise Kin snapped back around and glared at Sakura

"What did you call me?" questioned Kin in a sickly sweet tone as he KI skyrocketed, Sakura doing the only smart thing she had ever done, quickly shut her mouth

"Winner*Cough* Kin Tsuchi" coughed Hayate, Kin walked back up to the upper platforms as the medics took the banshee away

"Kin-chan" said Naruto just as Kin passed him

"Yes?" asked Kin

"That was fucking brutal" said Naruto in a serious tone, Kin's head dropped a little bit

"I like it" smirked Naruto, Kin looked up at him as soon as she saw his smirk she blushed and looked away

"Thanks" said Kin taking a seat on the balcony next to Naruto

"Next *Cough* match is" said Hayate waiting for the names to stop flashing

"Zaku Abumi *Cough Cough Cough* VS Sasuke Uchiha" called Hayate the two said boys walked down to the arena

"Oh great Arrogant Bastard A and Arrogant Bastard B what's this going to be an arrogance off?" joked Naruto who got a glare from both competitors and a snicker from almost everyone else

"Give up now you have no hope against an Uchiha" said Sasuke arrogantly making Naruto inwardly groan at his dumbass kinsmen

"Especially with no arms" added Sasuke smugly

"One arm will be more than enough and it just so happens that I do indeed have one good arm" said Zaku pulling his left arm out of its sling

"*Cough* Match 5 Begin" declared Hayate jumping back

"**Decapitating Airwaves**" called Zaku facing his one good hand at Sasuke, through the tube in Zaku's hand out shot a wave of pressurised air which flew towards the arrogant Uchiha who had his Sharingan active. Sasuke ducked under the air wave and started to run towards Zaku

"**Decapitating Airwaves**" called Zaku again sending another wave of air at the Uchiha, Sasuke jumped over the second one and continued his run towards Zaku

"**Decapitating Airwaves**" called Zaku again sending another wave at the Uchiha who spun around the third wave

"One trick pony aint he" questioned Naruto from up in the stands

"Just a little" said Haku who looked really board

Back down in the arena Sasuke had got close enough to Zaku to throw a punch at the arrogant Oto genin, Zaku jumped back from Sasuke before throwing his own punch, Sasuke grabbed the fist and threw Zaku over his head

"Stupid move" said Zaku landing on his feet

"**Decapitating Airwaves**" called Zaku sending another wave of air at Sasuke who jumped up to avoid it while in the air Sasuke flipped through hand signs

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu**" called Sasuke launching a fireball at Zaku who just barely jumped out of the ball of fire's path leaving him with slightly singed clothes, the two genin charged at each other, Zaku pulling out a kunai as he did. The two met in the centre of the arena Sasuke narrowly avoiding a slash from Zaku's kunai before wrestling said kunai from Zaku's grip. Sasuke then managed to get the semi disabled genin into a head lock with the boy's own kunai at his throat

"Yield now or I-Ow fucker" growled the Uchiha who in the middle of his speech had his foot stomped on before then being hit in the face with the back of Zaku's head, Said Oto genin got free of the Uchiha's grip and dashed across the floor to the other side of the arena

"**Decapitating Airwaves**" called Zaku spinning mid run sending a wave of air at the Uchiha and at the same time launching himself back a bit the wave of air hit Sasuke in the chest knocking the Uchiha back, cutting through his shirt and cutting into his chest and arms about a centimetre and a half to two centimetres, Sasuke hissed and dropped to the ground on one knee as a small amount of blood splattered on the floor. Sasuke in a show of ingenuity, or stupidity depending on who's point of view you looking at it from, channelled raw fire chakra to his hand and ran it along the length of the wound scalding his skin shut, as he did his face was contorted with agony, once it was done he let out a pained gasp and fell to the ground. Zaku meanwhile in a show of his arrogance simply stood there and let it happen. Once Sasuke pushed himself to his feet Zaku smirked

"You done?" questioned the idiotic nin twitching the fingers in his still sling bound arm

"Fuck you" growled Sasuke standing up on his feet albeit wobbly

"Such rude words I'm hurt" said Zaku sarcastically pulling his right arm out of its sling

"**Extreme Decapitating Airwaves**" called Zaku facing both palms at the Uchiha before sending out a huge wave of pressurised air towards the Uchiha, who jumped away but not quick enough as his foot was still in range of the airwave when it hit. There was not enough pressure to do much damage, but Sasuke's mid-air course was altered as he flipped and tumbled before coming to rest face first on the floor

"Bastard" growled Sasuke getting up before flipping through hand signs

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu**" called Sasuke launching a fireball at Zaku, Zaku jumped to the side not noticing the Kunai already flying to where he was going. Sasuke had thrown a kunai at where Zaku would dodge it hit it's mark embedding itself in the Oto genin's shoulder and while distracted by the kunai Sasuke launched at Zaku kicking the young Oto genin in the head launching him into the stone wall just behind him. Zaku hit head first, causing him to lose consciousness. Hayate jumped back in and examined the downed boy

"Winner by *Cough Cough Cough* Knockout Sasuke Uchiha" wheezed Hayate said Uchiha then fell on the floor unconscious, Kakashi Shunshined down and collected Sasuke before disappearing in a Shunshin

"Next Match…" said Hayate looking up to the board behind him

"Haku Yuki *Cough Cough* and Ino Yamanaka" called Hayate

Haku simply stood up and walked down to the arena Ino walked down to the arena once both combatants were there Hayate stepped between them

"Are you both ready?" asked Hayate he got a simple nod from Haku who wore a bored look on his face

"Y-yes" stuttered Ino

"Then *Cough Cough* begin" Said Hayate jumping away

Ino quickly pulled out a few shuriken and lobbed them at Haku who rolled his eyes and waited until they were close and plucked the weapons out of the air. Haku then threw the shuriken back towards Ino at about four times the speed. For a moment it looked like not a single on hit however after all the Shuriken hit the wall behind Ino her skin split and let a warm crimson liquid flow down Ino's face and arms

"You throw to slowly" snorted Haku, this comment apparently enraged Ino who then ran at Haku throwing sloppy punch after sloppy punch at the Ice user. Haku on the other hand just stood there without a care in the world lazily dodging the supposed Kunoichi's punches

"Haku" yelled Naruto; the Genin ice user looked at his cousin

"Give 'em a reason to fear you" called Naruto

"Ok Na-" said Haku interrupted when Ino punched him in the face. Haku slowly turned to face Ino

"That was rude can't you see I was talking? The nerve of some people" muttered Haku before pushing Ino down and using her as a springboard to flip over to the other side of the arena. Ino fell to the floor while Haku landed gracefully on his feet. Haku decided to follow Naruto's example and suggestion and make people fear him. Haku speed through hand signs before Ino was even sitting up

"**Ice Style Glacial Dragon**" called Haku clapping his hands before the water in the atmosphere froze and formed a massive dragon the size of a boss summon. That is what Ino sat up to see a gigantic Ice dragon with glowing yellow eyes with Haku on the dragon's head

"Ino I would give up now" yelled Haku from atop his frozen beast

"I yield" yelled Ino putting her hands up in an effort to protect herself if the dragon attacked anyway

"Is that your final *Cough Cough* decision Miss Yamanaka?" asked Hayate

"Yes" screamed Ino

"Winner Haku" called Hayate. With that Haku's dragon disintegrated, Haku jumped down and landed in front of Ino putting his hand out to her. She accepted his help and Haku gently pulled Ino to her feet before both acceded the stairs

"Next *Cough Cough Cough Cough* match Kankuro Vs Misumi Tsurugi" called Hayate

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Style Glacial Dragon – A rank – Mid to long range – Larger and more powerful variety of the Ice dragon Jutsu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright i have to say i'm sorry for slow updates for very little but i do have other things on my plate like several other stories (Which by the way i have another Naruto story up check it out it's interesting(Haha Shameless Self plug FTW)) Anime and Maga and School<strong>

**I am to lazy to write the fights witch are same as cannon witch are two so ****Kankuro Vs Misumi will not be written which is why its at the end**

**Now i has an idea for later in the story but i'm not sure if i should do it or not. essentially i have an idea to bring Kushina and Minato back from the dead properly not sealed into a sword. keep in mind that if i did this there is no bringing one back and not the other it's both or neither and if i did this Naruto's sword that contains Kushina's soul wouldn't loose it's abilities i want to know what you people think about it so i has a poll up on me profile please vote. it would only happen after the Tsunade retrieval ark so i'll keep the poll up till then  
><strong>

**Things are heating up in the Chunin exams Who is left to get through? what will happen next? well that's for me to know and you to find out so HA XP**

**Blarg Blarg Mc Blarg**

**SNake OUT**


	17. Chapter 17 Chunin Exams 8 Prelims Part 3

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Winner of *Cough cough* match 7 Kankuro" coughed Hayate before turning around to face the board as another set of names was being decided as the medics took Misumi away<p>

"Next match *Couch Cough Cough* Rock Lee Vs Yoroi Akado" said Hayate

"Yosh it is my turn to show my flames of youth" said Lee, before he leapt over the bars and landed on the ground in a crouch

Yoroi who was one of Kabuto's teammates walked down the stairs and onto the field opposite Lee

"Are the *Cough * Participants ready?" asked Hayate

"YOSH I am Ready for a most youthful fight" said Lee in his normal loud tone

"Yes" was the simple reply from Yoroi

"Alright then Begin" said Hayate before jumping back as the fight began

Both combatants charged forwards, Yoroi's had was engulfed in Chakra as he went. Once the two reached each other Yoroi lunged his hand forwards trying to grab Lee but the green clad genin was too fast and avoided the strike and even managed to slip behind Yoroi and deliver a punch to the older genin's kidney before jumping back as the older genin swung around trying to hit Lee in the head, but again the younger genin was faster and ducked under the slow swipe. Lee then jumped back to a safe distance, Yoroi then charged forwards at the black haired genin who ducked under Yoroi's slow attacks

"Hold still damn it" growled Yoroi lunging at Lee again but Lee jumped back to avoid the strike, the green clad ninja jumped forward sending a punch at Yoroi's midsection. The hit connected and the boy doubled over from the pain but at the same time he managed to catch Lee

"Ha I have you now" gloated Yoroi as he grabbed Lee

"What? It's not working I'm not absorbing your chakra" screamed Yoroi

"I use only taijutsu for a reason" said Lee as he kicked Yoroi in the knee making the older genin fall to the ground. However Lee caught the falling genin and at the same time pulled out a kunai and held it to Yoroi's throat

"Yield now" ordered Lee inching the blade closer and closer to Yoroi's neck

"Proctor I Yield" said Yoroi his head dropping

"Winner of this *Cough Cough Cough* match Rock Lee" called Hayate. Lee dropped Yoroi and the older genin fell to the ground before the medics came and took him away

"Well that was kinda boring" said Naruto looking at the board

"Yeah I was kind of expecting more out of that match Lee did fantastically but that was to short" said Haku looking down at the field

"He didn't even make Lee use his full speed" said Tenten who was standing near the Duo

"That was kinda pathetic" said Kin who was also nearby

"Pathetic? That was an insult to Lee that guy went down in three punches and one kick he didn't even have a plan to get out of the hold Lee had him in" said Naruto

"And you could do better?" asked Asuma who had overheard the entire conversation

"Hell yeah" said Naruto not even looking at Asuma who had a mischievous glint in his eye. Without Naruto noticing Asuma snuck up behind the blond and grabbed his forehead and put a kunai to his throat

"Are you so-waahhh" said Asuma interrupted when Naruto grabbed the kunai wielding hand forced it down and forced Asuma to let go of the kunai before Naruto flipped Asuma over his head and over the metal bars. Naruto then sent a glowing chain out of his hand. The chain wrapped around Asuma's ankles. Almost everyone in the room broke out into laughter at Asuma's misfortune as he hung upside down by his legs

"Like I said I could easily have done better" said Naruto earning snickers from all those around

"Alright you little shit you proved your point let me go" said Asuma who was upside down with his arms crossed

"Ok" said Naruto letting the chain dissipate and letting Asuma fall head first to the ground. Asuma hit the ground head first before falling to his back

"You suck Naruto" yelled Asuma

"Hey I was just doing as you asked you asked me to let you go so I did" said Naruto with a snicker

"Well if you're *Cough cough* all done the *Cough* combatants for the next match are *Cough Cough* Tenten Higarashi and Hinata Hyūga" said Hayate, Asuma who was on the ground floor jumped back up to the platforms as Tenten and Hinata began walking down. Hinata looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown as she walked. Tenten on the other hand just strolled down to the arena. Once both girls were on the ground floor they stood opposite each other and waited for the proctor's signal to begin

"Are you both *Cough Cough* ready?" asked Hayate getting a nod from both girls

"Then begin" said Hayate jumping away

Tenten stood there and looked on as Hinata dropped into a basic Hyūga stance. Having seen it many times from being Neji's teammate Tenten could see that Hinata's stance was less than perfect. The gears in Tenten's head started turning and deciding to test out a theory, Tenten pulled out a handful of kunai and threw them at Hinata in such a way that there was no way to dodge all of them and true to the brunets theory Hinata moved to her left avoiding most but not all of the kunai one hit her shoulder and another hit the white eyed girl in the leg. Hinata moved to the side and started to perform a few hand signs. Again thanks to having a Hyūga for a teammate Tenten recognised the hand signs and acted accordingly quickly pulling out a scroll and unfurling it enough to show that it was a storage scroll

"**Byakugan**" called Hinata finishing her hand signs and as she did veins around her eyes bludged. A loud POOF was heard and Tenten was seen holding a katana. Tenten rolled up her scroll and put it in her weapon pouch as Hinata ran at her. Tenten ducked under Hinata's first palm strike before delivering a swift uppercut to the blue haired girl's jaw, all the while leaning her katana on her shoulder. Hinata regained her bearings and charged at Tenten again, however this time Tenten ran forwards as well, the young weapons mistress slipped around Hinata and sliced the Hyūga heiress arm about 1 and a half centimetres deep and about 40 centimetres up her arm. Blood flowed like a river from the young heiress's arm, but still Hinata refused to give up as she turned around and ran at Tenten again

"You've got guts girl I'll give you that" said Tenten as she lunged forwards and ducked under Hinata's strike and sliced the girls leg. Hinata dropped to one knee as blood flowed from her leg

"But you need more then resolve in a fight" said Tenten as she darted behind Hinata and delivered a quick chop to the Hyūga's neck to rendering her unconscious. Tenten caught the unconscious girl as she fell to the ground, the weapons mistress gently laid the Hyūga maiden on the ground as the medics came and picked her up

"Winner *Cough Cough* Tenten Higarashi" Spluttered Hayate. The medics took Hinata away and Tenten walked back to her teammate and Sensei as the names on the screen flashed

"Next match *Cough Cough Cough* Han of Iwa Vs Shikamaru Nara Of Konoha" called Hayate, the armoured older looking genin of Iwa walked down to the field, Shikamaru got up lazily from his spot next to his sensei but as he walked past Naruto, said blond grabbed him by the shoulder

"Don't be stupid Shikamaru one wrong move and he will kill you" warned Naruto, the lazy Nara nodded to Naruto and the blond let go of his shoulder and Shikamaru continued down to the arena

"Naruto-" said Haku

"The armoured guy is a Jinchuriki like me and a powerful one too" said Naruto just loud enough that Haku and Kin could hear him however Kurotsuchi who had been keeping her eye on the blond was able to read his lips

"_Blondie's a Jinchuriki?"_ questioned Kurotsuchi mentally thinking it over with what little information she had on the blond and decided to watch him closer to see what would happen, but she then turned to her teammates match as it was just about to begin

"Are both combatants ready?" asked Hayate before coughing; he got no verbal answers just two nods as his answer

"Then Begin" said Hayate backing away from the two

Shikamaru jumped back from the Iwa genin to begin to assess his situation, but Han was having none of that and charged straight at Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumped back again as Han brought his fist down on where Shikamaru just was. The punch was so strong that the floor cracked in a spider web like pattern around Han's fist. Once Shikamaru saw that his eyes bulged as his thoughts started going a mile a minute

"_Ok this guy is fast and strong something tells me there's more to him than this because from his age he should be a jonin, Naruto told me to be careful so this guy has to be strong what can I do? What can I do?"_ thought Shikamaru as he dodged another powerful punch from the armour clad genin

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu**" called Shikamaru as he did hand signs his shadow then stretched out and snaked around on the floor like well… a snake trying to catch Han's shadow. The big Iwa genin was fast but not fast enough as Shikamaru caught his shadow

Han now in Shikamaru's jutsu's control stood there silently waiting to see what the Konoha genin would do. Shikamaru himself wasn't quite sure what he would do, the original plan was to back him up to a wall then play a game of Kunai chicken making himself and Han pull out a kunai and throw them at each other and then lean back and have the Iwa genin knock himself out but now that he thought about it the armour clad genin probably wouldn't end up unconscious. While Shikamaru was thinking the strength of his jutsu faltered enough that Han broke free

"Shikamaru look out" yelled Naruto as the Iwa genin lunged at Shikamaru, which snapped the Nara out of his thought process, Shikamaru jumped back and pulled out a pair of kunai to defend himself with. Shikamaru was backed up to the wall after that last attack, Han smirked to himself. The armour he was wearing then began to smoke violently. The smoke poured out of the armour. Shikamaru kept his senses pealed he stood there as the smoke poured out of the man's armour. Shikamaru jumped forwards from his position and good thing he did as Han punched through the wall that was behind Shikamaru. The Nara heir landed in the centre of the arena and stood back up however what he was not expecting was for a hand to grab each of his ankles

"**Earth Style Headhunter Jutsu**" came the voice of Han from below Shikamaru as he was dragged down to his neck causing a dust cloud to pick up

Once the dust cleared a few seconds later Han was standing looking down at the head of Shikamaru

"Winner Han of *Cough Cough Cough* Iwa" said Hayate appearing back on the field. Han nodded to the man before turning back to Shikamaru

"You put up a good fight Nara" said Han in a gruff voice. Then Han knelt down and punched the ground next to Shikamaru's head. The next thing Shikamaru felt was something wrapping around his wrist and in a flash Shikamaru was pulled out of the ground by his arm. Once out of the ground Shikamaru looked at Han, who had his hand out. Shikamaru sighed and reached his hand out and shook hands with the Iwa genin. The two then walked back up to the balconies

"*Cough Cough Chough Cough* Next Match, Choji Akimichi Vs Dosu Kinuta" called Hayate

* * *

><p><strong>Done Chunin exams Prelims are over last chapter, before anyone says anything NO I AM NOT FORGETTING ABOUT GAARA (or kiba) i'm just not going to write that fight to keep you all in suspense HA XP<strong>

**Another Note I is majorly sorry about the huge wait for this chapter, i haz been trying to make all sorts of other Naruto stories but mostly i have just been procrastinating writing this chapter**

**The poll is still up for whether or not to bring Minato and Kushina back to life (Poll's on my profile page) and i will remind you all it's both back or neither back not only Kushina back or only Minato back **

**on another subject this story has just past the 100,000 views mark i know that may not sound impressive to some but for me with my 7 stories (Five being fairy tail two being Naruto) with my next larges amount of views being 20000 it's amazing thank you all**

**now with that all out of the way Thanks for reading see y'all next update**

**SNake OUT Blarg**


	18. Chapter 18 Chunin Exams 9 Wandering

**I Do Not Own Naruto :(**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Konoha like almost always, and walking down the street we find Naruto. Naruto was simply walking around with no destination in mind however he was half looking for Kurotsuchi because he had something to give her to help her humiliate her opponent for the finals.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>#Flashback#<strong>

The final match of the prelims had just been decided, the match had been Kiba vs Gaara and the winner was Gaara.

"Would all the *Cough Cough Cough* prelim match winners*Cough Cough* please come here*Cough Cough*" requested Hayate. All the match winners descended to the ground floor and stood in a line in front of the sick man. The twelve match winners, Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Kin, Gaara, Haku, Kankuro, Kurotsuchi, Han, Lee, Dosu and Sasuke stood there waiting for whatever was next.

"I would like to *Cough Cough* Congratulate you all for passing *Cough* the preliminary matches now coming around is Anko who had a box *Cough Cough Cough Cough* you will need to pull out a piece of *Cough* paper which will have a number on it" said Hayate. Anko brought the box around to each of the genin who each reached in a pulled out a piece of paper marked with a number.

"Alright Maggots tell me your numbers now" said Ibiki who was holding a clipboard, he pointed to Naruto first.

"Eleven" said the triple Jinchuriki Ibiki scribbled something down on his clipboard before looking to the next person in the line for their number.

"Ten" said the young weapons mistress.

"Seven" called the blond haired suna ninja.

"Nine" spoke the dark haired Otto ninja.

"Three" said red haired son of the Kazekage.

"Five" called the black haired Ice wielding Konoha ninja.

"Eight" yelled the cat dressed puppeteer.

"One" spoke the Iwa Kunoichi.

"Twelve" spoke the steaming red armour clad Iwa nin in a gruff voice.

"Yosh four a most youthful number" yelled the green and orange clad Konoha nin.

"Six" called the borderline mummified Otto genin.

"Two" said the Emo avenger of Konoha.

"Very good alright just give me one moment and then we'll know the match ups" said Ibiki.

"That's what the numbers were for?" questioned Kankuro slapping his forehead.

"Alright you lot the matches are as follows, Match one Kurotsuchi of Iwa Vs Sasuke of Konoha, Match two Gaara of Suna Vs Lee of Konoha, Match Three will be Haku of Konoha Vs Dosu of Otto, Match four will be Temari of Suna Vs Kankuro of Suna, Match five will be Tenten of Konoha Vs Kin of Otto, and finally Match six will be Naruto of Konoha Vs Han of Iwa" called Ibiki

**#Flashback End#**

* * *

><p>Naruto wandered aimlessly trying to ignore the annoyance following him or should that be annoyances, not very well concealed within the trees behind Naruto was Kakashi with his headband up and Sasuke with his Sharingan active, Naruto could only assume that the two of them were trying to steal any and all of his techniques. It didn't matter to Naruto as even if they followed him the whole month he would still kick Sasuke's ass, Naruto was humouring them more than anything.<p>

Naruto had learned from the Hokage that the Iwa team had been given free reign over training ground thirty two for their stay so that was the direction Naruto was generally wandering in.

Naruto wandered in the general direction of the training grounds. As Naruto approached training ground thirty two he was stopped by his future opponent.

"What are you doing here Konoha ninja?" asked Han.

"I wish to speak with your lovely female teammate" said Naruto in a calm voice.

"About what?" asked Han suspicious of Naruto's motives.

"Casue if it's to let him win you can leave now casue it ain't gonna happen" said Kurotsuchi appearing beside her armour clad teammate.

"No I would never ask anyone to let that fuck stick win I was going to give you something to help you humiliate him further" said Naruto.

"What makes you think I'd want your help?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"I didn't say I was going to make you use it but what I offer is a seal to prevent the Emo who calls himself your opponent from affecting you with his Sharingan and by that I mean no genjutsu, no copying jutsu and no high speed tracking of your movements" said Naruto reaching into his pouch and pulling out a slip of paper with a seal drawn on it.

"What makes you think I'd trust you?" asked Kurotsuchi.

"A perfectly valid point I mean our villages have been at each other's throats since the last war, I don't expect you to trust me but keep in mind what value would it serve me giving you something to sabotage you we are at completely different ends of the match ups and more to the point I hate Sasuke more than your village hates our Yondaime Hokage" said Naruto. Kurotsuchi looked at the paper in his hand.

"I don't care if you use it or not just think about it and I ask that if you don't plan to use it destroy it I don't want Sasuke learning about it" said Naruto, Kurotsuchi took the paper which Naruto gave a gentle smile at before turning around.

"I wish you luck in you match Kurotsuchi-san and I hope to enjoy our match Han-san" said Naruto walking away.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are an interesting one" muttered Kurotsuchi looking at the piece of paper Naruto had given her before pocketing it.

"I have a feeling that his and my match will be an interesting one" muttered Han to himself as he went back to his training.

* * *

><p><strong>#Meanwhile#<strong>

Naruto continued his destination-less and tailed wandering he was vaguely heading towards training ground nine as he did owe his girlfriend a date.

"_**I get the fact that they think they might be able to copy some of your jutsu but do they really think that they will be able to if they follow you forever?"**_ came the dark voice of Kurama.

"_Oh leave 'em alone Kurama they're as dumb as bricks"_ replied Naruto.

"_Naruto don't be so rude"_ scolded Kushina.

"_That was very rude to those poor bricks Naruto they have feelings you know how rude comparing those two to bricks and here I thought I had taught you some respect"_ said Kushina. Naruto burst out laughing making all the people around him turn to him giving him a weird look. After Naruto regained his composure he returned to the task at hand and headed towards training ground nine.

"_**If those two don't stop following you I'm going to send my sand out and break a few bones"**_ muttered the giant insane Tanuki.

"_Don't worry Shukaku after I talk with Ten-chan I'll throw them off"_said Naruto in an effort to lower the Tanuki's bloodlust.

"_**You'd better or I will kill them"**_ said the mad Tanuki.

Naruto continued to wander towards his destination. Within a few moments Naruto was walking up to the training ground. As Naruto found the people he was looking for he heard something to make him shudder.

"LEE" shouted Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI" yelled Lee

"LEE" Roared Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI" called Lee.

"LEE" Screamed Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI" Bellowed Lee. The two green and orange clad ninja ran over to each other and hugged.

"OH SHIT NOT AGAIN" yelled Naruto desperately trying to cover his eyes but it was too late the dreaded sunset genjutsu appeared behind the two men.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHH GET RID OF IT GET RID OF IT DESSTROY IT BURN IT ANYTHING GET RID OF IT NOW"**_ screamed Shukaku.

"_**AUGGGHHHHHHHH MY EYES THEY'RE BURNING"**_ yelled Kurama.

"_**HOW THE HELL ARE THEY EVEN DOING THAT IT'S HORIFYING"**_ howled Goku.

"_MAKE IT END PLEASE" _screeched Kushina.

Naruto just fell to the ground twitching. It was at this point that Tenten spotted Naruto and ran over to him.

"NARU-KUN" called Tenten worriedly as she rushed to his side.

"Is Naruto-san ok Tenten?" asked Neji as he walked over to the downed ninja and his teammate.

"Horrible…Genjutsu…Burn it…...Get rid of it" muttered Naruto as he twitched.

"Naruto, Naruto come on Naruto-kun snap out of it" said Tenten shaking Naruto, Naruto quickly shook his head.

"GAI LEE STOP DOING THAT" yelled Naruto glaring at the two men. Both men jumped apart and shrunk away from Naruto's glare.

"Good to see you're fine Naruto-san" said Neji.

"So you got that stick removed from your ass then Neji?" questioned Naruto. Neji looked away.

"My eyes have been opened to the truth of the world if that is what you mean" said Neji refusing to look Naruto in the eyes.

"Anyway Gai-sensei may I steal Ten-chan for a moment there is something I need to discuss with her" said Naruto.

"Certainly most youthful Naruto-san" shouted Gai. Naruto grabbed Tenten's hand and walked away from the rest of her team.

"What's up Naruto-kun?" asked Tenten.

"I believe I still owe you a date from before I went to back up Kakashi's team" said Naruto. Tenten blushed and nodded.

"How about tomorrow night, are you busy?" asked Naruto. Tenten tilted her head to the side as she thought about it.

"No I'm not busy" said Tenten with a smile.

"Alright I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night" said Naruto with a smile. Tenten blushed, looked down and nodded. Naruto threw his arm over Tenten's shoulder and the two walked back to Tenten's team.

"Hey Gai-sensei" said Naruto approaching Tenten's team.

"Yes Naruto-san?" questioned Gai.

"I believe that Kakashi-sensei is around here just waiting to challenge you to one of your youthful challenges" said Naruto.

"My most youthful rival? Where is he?" asked Gai.

"Over there in that tree" said Naruto pointing to the tree Kakashi and Sasuke were in trying to spy on Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-san" said Gai as he rushed over to the tree.

"GAI WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Kakashi from in the tree.

"Well you three nice seeing you, gotta go" said Naruto as he vanished in a swirl of leaves. Tenten just smiled at her boyfriend's antics.

By the time Kakashi and Sasuke managed to get Gai out of their faces Naruto was gone.

"Agh damn it, that little bastard got away" muttered Kakashi glaring at the spot Naruto had been.

* * *

><p><strong>#Meanwhile At Training Ground 11#<strong>

Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of Yugao and next to Haku.

"Naruto you're late" said Yugao.

"So sorry I had a couple of things to do and three red eyes made me go slower" said Naruto.

"What were they doing?" asked Haku

"They were tailing me I'm guessing to try and copy any jutsu I use" said Naruto.

"Do you want me to talk with Hokage-sama about it?" asked Yugao. Naruto simply shook his head.

"Nah it's fine I lost them and besides I've developed a seal to counteract the Sharingan and all its abilities" said Naruto grinning.

"Let me guess you gave the Iwa Kunoichi you're so not into one didn't you?" questioned the ice wielding former mist ninja. Naruto just shot the boy a glare.

"Yes but not because I'm _into_ her because Sasuke needs to be taken down a peg or thirty and given Kurotsuchi is going up against him first I thought it best she do it" said Naruto.

"You keep telling yourself that Naruto" said Haku nodding his head slowly in a sarcastic tone.

"What it was" said Naruto.

"Uh huh" said Haku nodding slowly.

"It was" claimed Naruto.

"Naruto you're not fooling anyone" said Yugao.

"Not you too Yugao-sensei" said Naruto.

"Naruto just stop denying it I have known you for years I know you, you are not fooling anyone" said Yugao.

"Back to the task at hand I think I'll be fine in terms of training for this month Yugao-sensei you have trained me for years so…" said Naruto. Yugao nodded and then looked to Haku.

"Well if you are willing I would like to learn under you for the month Yugao-sensei" said Haku.

"Alright well if that's the case Naruto you can go now" said Yugao. Naruto nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright peoples I Iz sorry for the wait for this chapter games, other fics, school and other bullshit get in the way of my writing SORRY<strong>

**The poll is still up for whether or not to bring Minato and Kushina back to life (Poll's on my profile page) and i will remind you all it's both back or neither back not only Kushina back or only Minato back**

**Well I'll see y'all next update**

**SNake out**


	19. Chapter 19 Chunin Exams 10 Date

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>It was night time in Konoha and we find Naruto walking down the street towards Higurashi weapons. Naruto wore a suit, nothing to fancy, just a black suit with a purple bowtie. In a seal on his hand was a bouquet of red roses. Naruto walked into Higurashi weapons where he spotted Jutan standing at the counter, he made his way quickly over to the man.<p>

"Jutan-san I'm here to pick up Tenten-chan is she ready?" asked Naruto.

"She's upstairs she'll be down in a minute" said Jutan, looking Naruto up and down.

"Something the matter?" questioned Naruto.

"No but just so you know I know how to use every weapon in this store to perfection, you hurt my daughter and you'll see how well that is" said Jutan glaring at Naruto releasing some KI to go along with the threat.

"I know you will and just so you know I have no plans on ever hurting Tenten" said Naruto glaring back at the man.

"Come on you two stop that" said a feminine voice from behind Jutan, it was Tenten when Naruto looked at her his jaw became very well acquainted with the floor. There stood Tenten her hair tied up into a single bun at the back of her head with two bangs falling either side of her face, holding the single bun in place was a pair of crossed senbon, she had on ruby red lipstick that matched her red dress, the dress had golden oriental dragons on it. Naruto could only think of one word for the Tenten in front of him.

"Beautiful" Muttered Naruto trying to memorise the mesmerizing sight in front of him. Tenten blushed.

"You don't look to bad yourself" said Tenten snapping Naruto out of his gaze. Naruto then reached his hand out and channelled chakra to his hand making the bouquet of roses appear.

"Here some beautiful roses for my beautiful girlfriend" said Naruto, Tenten took the roses with a blush.

"Thanks Naruto-kun I'll go put these right in a vase" said Tenten once again disappearing upstairs. Naruto took a step outside to wait for his girlfriend.

After a few moments Tenten emerged from the weapon store, Naruto put his arm out for Tenten to take, and that she did and the two began walking down the street.

"Naruto-kun where are we going?" asked Tenten having not been informed of any of the evening's plans.

"I'm not telling that would ruin the surprize" declared Naruto as he continued to walk down the street with a now pouting girl clutching his arm. Naruto was avoiding looking at Tenten because he knew that if he did he would break and he really didn't want to spoil his surprize. The duo rounded a corner and saw a hugely long line leading to one building 'The Fiery Dragon' the most expensive and prestigious restaurant in Konoha Naruto and Tenten walked up past the long line to the V.I.P entrance.

"Naru-kun you didn't?" questioned Tenten as the two got to the entrance. They entered the building and were greeted by a snobby looking man in a fancy suit holding a pair of menus.

"Right this way Uzumaki-Sama your table is ready" said the man leading the duo upstairs into a private room. Once the duo was inside the room the waiter left. Within the room was one single table next to a large window looking out over the dimly lit evening Konoha. Naruto pulled one of the two chairs out of the table and indicated for Tenten to sit.

"Naruto how can you afford this?" asked Tenten not taking a seat.

"I'm the son of two S-rank ninja one of whom practically owned this restaurant you tell me" said Naruto with a smile. Tenten almost felt like hitting herself but didn't in favour of taking a seat. Naruto sat down opposite her and the two began looking through the menu.

After a few moments the waiter returned.

"What would Sir and Madam like this evening?" questioned the man.

"I'll have the sesame dumplings please" said Tenten, the waiter nodded and wrote it down on a little pad before turning to Naruto.

"I'll just have a Schnitzel" said Naruto.

"Beef or chicken sir?" questioned the waiter.

"Surprize me" declared Naruto the waiter nodded and scribbled down something on the pad.

"Will that be all?" questioned the waiter. Naruto looked at Tenten both nodded.

"Yes that will be all" said Naruto. The waiter then disappeared back out of the door.

The two young nin began talking about anything and everything from their previous missions to what happened earlier that day.

"Really Gai-Sensei and Lee really did that?" questioned Naruto in the middle of one of Tenten's stories.

"Yeah and the client almost said yes" said Tenten bursting out into giggles.

It was at this moment that the waiter walked into the room with a pair of plates on his arms, he quickly walked up to the table and placed the plates down in front of them

"Sesame dumplings for madam and a beef schnitzel for sir" said the waiter before walking out of the room. Just as Tenten was about to pick up her chopsticks Naruto stole them from her.

"Naru-kun" whined Tenten pouting at him, Naruto smiled at how cute Tenten was being. Naruto picked up one of Tenten's dumplings.

"Open up" said Naruto, Tenten almost felt like rolling her eyes but obliged him anyway and opened her mouth and once she did Naruto plopped the dumpling into her mouth. As she ate the dumpling Naruto picked up a second one and the process repeated itself. However after the fourth loop Tenten noticed something.

"Naru-kun why aren't you eating? I can feed myself" said Tenten. Naruto nodded and handed Tenten her chopsticks and then began to eat his own food.

After they finished their food they continued their casual conversation for a few moments before they both got up to depart, Tenten once again took Naruto's arm as the duo walked out of the restaurant. The duo slowly walked back towards Higurashi Weapons mostly just enjoying each other's presence. When they got to the store they simply stood holding each other's hands looking into each other's eyes.

"Naru-kun/Ten-chan" said Tenten/ Naruto at the same time. The two stopped talking and laughed.

"I had a good time tonight Naru-kun" said Tenten.

"I'm glad you did" said Naruto smiling.

"Well good night Ten-chan" said Naruto with a smile letting her hands go.

"Night Naru-kun" said Tenten quickly kissing his cheek before quickly disappearing inside. Naruto just stood there with a goofy grin on his face. After putting his hand over his recently kissed cheek Naruto wandered off towards his home.

* * *

><p><strong>#The Next Morning#<strong>

Naruto found himself wandering around Konoha in the general direction of the hot springs again he felt three glowing red eyes watching his every move very closely, Naruto just rolled his eyes at their persistence he planned to just relax while they tailed him, if that meant all month then so be it. As Naruto approached the hot springs he heard male giggling from the general direction of the female side.

"_I know that perverted giggling"_ half growled half sighed Kushina from deep inside Naruto's mind.

"_Who is it kaa-san?" _questioned Naruto greatly confused by her anger sure Naruto knew his mother had a distain for perverts but this was a little harsh for just any pervert.

"_It's your useless perverted godfather"_ said Kushina, Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped mid step.

"_My godfather is a pervert?"_ questioned Naruto.

"_Your tou-san and I named you after the main character of his only non-pervert book and your tou-san borderline begged me to let his sensei the only man he ever saw as father figure be your godfather, I agreed under the condition that I could name your godmother"_ said Kushina

"_Speaking of my godmother who is she?" _asked Naruto as he began walking towards the giggling.

"_She is my sensei and the closest thing I had to a mother or aunt after coming to Konoha Tsunade Senju"_ said Kushina. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"_My godmother is one of the legendary Sannin?"_ almost yelled Naruto in his mind.

"_So is your godfather" _declared Kushina as Naruto turned around the corner to see a man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' on. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. The man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

"hehehehehehehehe this is such good research material" muttered the man scribbling something down on a note pad in his hand.

"_That man is my godfather?"_ questioned the young mostly blond.

"_Yep *Sigh* that's him Jiraiya of the Sannin"_ said Kushina. Naruto walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Not now kid I'm busy" said Jiraiya not even looking at Naruto. Naruto grew agitated and was about to lash out at the man.

"_Call him Ero-sannin that'll get his attention"_ said Kushina.

"I can see you're busy but I'd like to have a word with you _Ero-Sannin_" declared Naruto, the second the man heard those words his head snapped to the side so fast that one would think he got whiplash. The second his eyes landed on Naruto his eyes narrowed.

"What do ya want kid?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Well I would really like to strangle you with a chain made of my chakra but I'll have a conversation with you first" said Naruto.

"Whoa why so hostile kid?" asked Jiraiya.

"Come on man you can't have not suspected who I am and given that my mother's soul is in one of these and can tell me who you are and one of the other two used to belong to her you might as well give up pretending to not know who I am" said Naruto.

"The only person who I think you could be other than some random kid is dead so scram kid" said Jiraiya turning back to his peeping. Naruto then got pissed and stomped his foot on the ground and then a chain of chakra shot out of the ground and wrapped around Jiraiya's neck and pulled him to the ground.

"No Jiraiya of the Sannin you will not bush me your godson aside" said Naruto

"My only godson is dead" declared Jiraiya.

"Fine you don't believe me hold this" growled Naruto ripping Shadow Star (Kushina sword) out of it's sheath and handed it to the white haired Sannin. The man took it and then blacked out for a moment.

Several seconds after taking the sword Jiraiya dropped it almost screaming like a little girl and panting like he'd run several miles. Naruto picked up the sword.

"Come with me now" said Jiraiya snatching Naruto's wrist and the two shunshined away.

* * *

><p><strong>#Hokage's Office#<strong>

Jiraiya and Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office in a swirl of leaves.

"Ah Jiraiya what can I d-" said Hiruzen in a kind voice only to be interrupted when he was slugged in the face courtesy of Jiraiya nocking the old man out of his chair and into the windows of his office which were reinforced to the point of being able to survive a B-rank jutsu and they still cracked.

"You lied to me Hiruzen" growled Jiraiya glaring at the man. Hiruzen regained enough sense to brace himself for a follow up.

"You have five seconds to tell me why" growled the very angry Jiraiya.

"I thought the village would see him as a hero so you wouldn't be needed to take care of h-" said Hiruzen only to have Jiraiya's fist slammed into his gut.

"That's not your decision to make and besides you didn't have to fucking tell me he was dead you could have said he was taken care of so that I would have known he was alive and checked up on him every so often rather than letting him live in a hell on earth" growled Jiraiya. The elderly Sarutobi was about to speak but was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"No nothing you can say can make this better old man you have lost any respect I had for you, now if you'll excuse me I have some catching up and making up to do" said Jiraiya turning to leave the room.

"Come on Naruto let me treat you to ramen" said Jiraiya walking out of the room followed by Naruto who before leaving the room gave the Hokage a sad head shake and with that done Naruto left the room and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody i'd first like to apologize for the length of time it took for this update Exams, Writer's block, Games and Oooo Shiny *Cough* ahem anyway things have a way of getting in the way<strong>

**now for this chapter i'm sorry if the whole date scene sucked i have no personal experience to draw from so yeah sorry if it sucked**

**the poll about bringing Minato and Kushina back to life is still up on my profile and i will say here because it may not be clear it's both or neither**

**Well that's all folks**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake out**


	20. Chapter 20 Chunin Exams 11 Jiraiya

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"So kid did you make it to the chunin exams finals?" asked Jiraiya, he and Naruto were both sitting in Inchiraku Ramen.<p>

"Yeah I did, why do you ask?" questioned Naruto.

"Do you need someone to train you?" asked Jiraiya hoping to spend some time with his godson.

"Need no, would like, if you're offering then yes" said Naruto.

"Excellent after lunch then we'll go get started" said Jiraiya.

"Uh no it's a little bit more complicated than that" said Naruto.

"Oh, why?" asked Jiraiya.

"The one and a half pairs of Sharingan watching my every fucking move" muttered Naruto as he could still fell the three eyes on him.

"Hmmm" muttered Jiraiya before snapping his fingers.

"Can you do the **Shadow clone jutsu**" questioned Jiraiya.

"Yeah I can and I think I see what you're getting at" said Naruto smirking

* * *

><p><strong>#Twenty minutes and seven bowls of ramen later#<strong>

The Sanin and his godson walked out of the ramen stand both Kakashi and Sasuke got ready to follow the duo however their ever so smart plan was about to have a wrench thrown in to it.

Back with Naruto and Jiraiya they both looked at each other and gave a small nod.

"**Shadow clone jutsu**" called both of the men creating hundreds of clones each before they all scattered with one Jiraiya and one Naruto going in every direction possible.

"What the hell now Kakashi which ones do we follow?" asked Sasuke glaring at his sensei.

"Calm down Sasuke we follow that pair they're the original" said Kakashi pointing to one set of Jiraiya and Naruto, the Sharingan duo then stealthily followed the Naruto and Jiraiya duo out to a training ground.

"Yes now dobe all of your jutsu will be mine" muttered Sasuke evilly, however all of Sasuke's happiness and eagerness to steal Naruto's jutsu turned to rage and hatred for his stupid sensei as both Naruto and Jiraiya exploded into clouds of smoke.

"Damn it Kakashi you said those two were the real ones what kind of jonin can't tell a pair of clones from the real deal" growled Sasuke getting up and walking away trying to find Naruto to steal the blond's jutsu.

* * *

><p><strong>#Meanwhile With Naruto and Jiraiya#<strong>

Naruto and Jiraiya the real ones were walking towards Naruto's compound.

"Alright kid well the first thing we have to do is spar so I can get a handle on what you are good at and what I can help you with" said Jiraiya

"Alright Ero-sannin" said Naruto walking up to the gates of his compound. Jiraiya was pissed at Naruto calling him that but let it go.

"Here" said Naruto handing Jiraiya a piece of paper with a seal on it.

"What's this?" asked Jiraiya looking down at the seal he was a seal master but this was not his area of Fuinjutsu.

"So you don't disintegrate when you walk into the compound" said Naruto calmly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" questioned the white haired Sannin.

"This compound is protected by an Uzumaki seal that is designed to keep anyone else out there are only two ways to pass the barrier one is to have Uzumaki DNA in you and the other is to be placed on the allowed persons list that seal is a simple way of letting people into the compound" explained Naruto. Jiraiya simply put the piece of paper under the strap on his gauntlet on his left hand and then followed Naruto into the compound, the two males walked towards the training grounds of the compound. Once there they both could hear some grunting most defiantly female, Jiraiya in his infinite pervyness had a note book out and was noting down an idea that came to him, Naruto however was curious there wasn't many people it could be so he went to investigate.

Once Naruto came upon the scene he was sure he was one of the luckiest guys in the world he saw Karin and Kin going all out in a spar in short shorts and very tight training bras had the boy been more of a perv he would have rocketed back Via nosebleed. But then a thought struck him. Kin. She was in the finals and had no Sensei to teach her, Naruto thought about it for a second before coming up with a plan when a hand landed on his shoulder. Jiraiya's hand to be precise. Jiraiya was borderline ogling the girls as they spared, which made Naruto give his idea a second thought but Kin needed someone to train her and all of the other possible sensei he knew couldn't, Yugao was teaching Haku, Anko was a proctor of a past stage but a proctor none the less, Kurenai had her own team to train, Zabuza was doing some missions as he didn't like living with Naruto not because he disliked the blond quite the opposite he felt like he was freeloading off of the blond and he didn't like that so he was saving up for a nice place for him Haku and possibly any ladies they were to entertain, Asuma like Kurenai had a team to train so did guy, Kakashi was out of the question and no other people sprung to mind.

"Jiraiya I've changed my mind I would still like to train with you at some stage but for this month at least I would like it if you could train Kin" said Naruto looking up at the Sanin. The man looked down to the blond.

"Who's Kin?" asked Jiraiya.

"The black haired girl who will castrate you if you ogle her anymore" said a sickly sweet voice from behind Naruto.

"Hey Kin-chan, Karin-chan" said Naruto smiling at the girls.

"Hey Naru-kun" said Kin.

"Moring Naruto-kun" said Karin.

"As much as I hate it as much as you do Kin please don't castrate him he will wine to me for letting you" said Naruto.

"Fine but stop fucking undressing us with you eyes you old perv" said Kin glaring at Jiraiya making the man sinking away from the feminie furry.

"So what's up Naruto?" asked Karin.

"Well Karin this here perv is my godfather Jiraiya of the Sannin who had agreed to train me for the month for the chunin exams" said Naruto.

"Oh good for you Naruto" said Kin smiling at her friend/ hero/ crush.

"Yes well I realised something just now and as much as I hate to do it I asked him to train you Kin" said Naruto.

"Why do you hate to do it do you think I'm not worth his time or something?" questioned an annoyed Kin.

"No absolutely not Kin don't you dare think I have such a low opinion of you I just don't want to leave you alone with him who knows what he might try to do" exclaimed Naruto glaring at his godfather.

"Why don't I just tell you if he's doing something then you can beat him up or I could beat him up for it" said Kin, Naruto thought about the idea for a second before nodding.

"Sounds good" said Naruto. He then turned around and began to walk away.

"Alright I'll leave you with that, and I'll see you girls tonight" said Naruto as he left the training ground with a wave.

"Bye Naruto" chimed both girls.

Naruto once again left his compound and began to wander around the village trying to find something to do. Naruto walked from the clan district towards the market district as it was about lunch time and he planned to get himself some food, however he stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Naru-kun" yelled a feminine voice. Naruto turned to see both Tenten and Temari sitting outside of a café.

"Ten-chan Mari-chan" said Naruto as he walked over to them.

"We were just talking about you" said Tenten.

"Oh what about me?" asked Naruto looking from Tenten to Temari and back.

"Secret woman's business not for your ears" said Temari with a victorious smirk. Naruto fake sighed as he took a seat next to the two women. Naruto ordered a snack having had a few bowls of ramen less than an hour ago.

"So what are you two doing here together?" asked Naruto.

"Oh I just wanted to get to know Temari after all she is one of the few people you call friend" said Tenten with a smile.

"I had some super-secret women's business to discuss with Tenten" said Temari with a smile. Naruto just rolled his eyes at Temari's response.

The three sat there indulging in light conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>#Twenty minutes later#<strong>

"Well I really should get back to my training" said Tenten standing up.

"Bye Ten-chan" said Naruto with a smile. Tenten whispered something to Temari before walking off.

Temari turned back with a small smile.

"I would ask what that was about but I bet you'd just say secret woman's business" said Naruto.

"Good you're learning" said Temari with a small giggle. The two then fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Naruto" "Temari" the two said each other's name at the same time before laughing.

"You first" said Temari.

"Temari would you go out with me tomorrow night?" questioned Naruto.

"What about you and Tenten aren't you two dating?" questioned Temari testing Naruto.

"Yes the two of us are dating but I'm on the CRA so I have to take multiple wives, six of unfortunately" said Naruto looking down with an almost sad look in his eyes.

"You look sad Naruto you get what most men would dream of" said Temari.

"I don't want that I don't want to take lots of girls I'd be happy with just one" said Naruto sighing.

"So anyway tomorrow night yes or no?" asked Naruto again.

"Yes I'll go out with you Naruto" said Temari with a smile.

"Great I'll pick you up at six wear casual" said Naruto, Temari nodded and smile.

"So what did you want to say Temari?" asked Naruto.

"Well you eventually beat me to what I wanted to say but still" muttered Temari looking down.

"But I… I love you Naruto-kun" said Temari smiling at Naruto.

"I love you too Mari-chan" said Naruto grinning at the girl. The two sat there for a moment in silence.

"Well Naru-kun I'll see you tomorrow night I have to get back to my training" said Temari.

"I'll see you then my Sabaku no tenshi (Desert Angel)" said Naruto with a smile as he got up. Temari smiled and blushed, only for it to worsen and Naruto leaned in and kissed her cheek before walking off. Temari smiled as she put her hand over her cheek where Naruto kissed in an effort to recapture the feeling, before she walked away with the biggest smile she had ever had on her face.

Temari walked to a nearby training ground where she found Tenten working on her already almost perfect aim.

"Tenten" said Temari as she approached the bun haired girl, who stopped her throwing and turned to quad ponytailed girl.

"And how'd it go?" asked Tenten.

"It went great thank you" said Temari hugging Tenten.

"No problems happy to help" said Tenten.

"Really you're happy to help another girl get with your boyfriend?" questioned Temari sceptically.

"No I'm happy to help you get with Naruto I wouldn't help some random street slut just you" said Tenten.

"Why me?" questioned Temari.

"Well if I have to have essentially harem sisters they might as well be ones I find nice and besides you've been friends with Naruto since he was a kid _plus I_ _wouldn't mind getting with you myself_" said Tenten whispering the last part unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you talk to Temari heard her.

"Oh that's how it is, is it?" questioned Temari taking a step closer to Tenten.

"How what is?" questioned Tenten not believing that Temari had heard her.

"You wouldn't mind getting with me yourself hmmm" said Temari closing the last little bit of distance between the two. Tenten blushed realising that she had been caught. Preparing herself for whatever Temari was going to do Tenten nodded and closed her eyes tight. However the one thing Tenten was not prepared for happened. Tenten felt a pair of lips pressed against her own and a pair of arms snake their way around her waist. Tenten opened her eyes to be met with Temari's closed eyes.

After a second the two girls parted a trial of saliva connected them.

"This will be our little secret" said Temari with a smile as she lightly put a finger in a shushing motion over Tenten's lips, the brunette simply nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ho Freaking Ho people merry <strong>**Christmas have a present from me (Not meant sarcastically) (I'm sorry to those people who don't celibate Christmas i don't know what the other holidays are called but have some happy holidays)**

**just a reminder people i have a poll up on my profile about bringing Kushina and Minato back**

**sorry if the part between Temari and Naruto or the part between Temari and Tenten seems force not all that good with love scenes as unlike most people i have no personal experience to draw from**

**No i don't plan to have all of the girls with Naruto be Bi at least not to this degree **


	21. Chapter 21 Chunin Exams 12 Date II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Temari stood in the main room of the hotel suite that she was sharing with her brother's, her hair was in its usual four ponytails, and she wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a purple shirt, she had a smile plastered to her face and kept stealing sideways glances at the clock.<p>

"What's got you so giddy?" asked Kankuro from his position fiddling with a puppet.

"Well I have a date" said Temari with a smile and a blush.

"Who with?" came the monotone voice of Gaara.

"That's really none of your business" said Temari almost glaring at her younger brother. She had good reason she really didn't want Gaara or Kankuro trying to scare off Naruto even though she was fairly sure the blond, purple, black and red head wouldn't be scared she didn't wish to tempt fate. So deep in her thoughts that she missed the knock at the door so Gaara answered it and it was Naruto who was sporting a pair of black jeans and with a white shirt and a black and white jumper to top it off.

"Naruto what's up?" questioned Gaara.

"Well Gaara I'm here to pick up Temari is she around?" asked Naruto not able to see past Gaara.

"Oh Naru-kun it's you let's go" said Temari jumping out of her seat and dashing past her brother and trying to drag Naruto away.

"Uzumaki before you leave can I have a word?" questioned the youngest of the sand siblings. Naruto nodded and Temari grimaced she was hoping to avoid this. Gaara pulled Naruto aside for a moment and made sure to speak low enough that only Naruto could hear him.

"You hurt my sister and friend or not I will murder you" declared Gaara. Naruto nodded at the threat not in the slightest intimidated by it but still. Naruto then returned to Temari's side.

"Have a good night you two" said Kankuro as Naruto walked away with his sister.

Naruto and Temari left the Hotel and walked through the main streets of the village. Temari despite Naruto's best efforts noticed the glares that the male blond was receiving.

"Naru-kun?" questioned Temari.

"Leave it Mari-chan they're glaring at me not you and I won't let them lay a finger on you" declared Naruto squeezing her hand reassuringly. Temari looked at Naruto sceptically, annoyed and somewhat sad, she wasn't pleased with this village's treatment of her friend.

The two teens walked towards the Hokage Mountain.

"So where are we going Naru-kun?" questioned Temari.

"Ah Ah Ah that would be telling, and that would ruin the surprize" said Naruto with a smug smile. Temari smiled and rolled her eyes at his antics. The two teens made it to the bottom of the Hokage mountain where Naruto lead his date over to and up the long set of stairs going from the bottom all the way up to the top of the mountain.

Once the duo made it to the top of the mountain they found a Naruto clone just putting the finishing touches on a picnic, there was a blanket placed just on the edge of the grassy field behind the Hokage's great stone faces, so the two could still see out over the village and also it was just far enough forwards that there was no trees above them so they could see the sky.

On each corner of the blanket was a candle giving the entire area a romantic vibe and in the middle was a basket which contained the food which Naruto himself had spent several hours preparing. Both Temari and Naruto took their place on the blanket looking out over the village.

"Wow the view from up here is amazing" whispered Temari in awe of the view the time of day didn't hurt either it was just before sunset giving the sky and the village a backdrop of lovely pink, orange and yellow hues, the sky painted a picture of pure beauty one that both teens felt shouldn't exist over such a disrespectful village.

Naruto opened the picnic basket that just so happened to be between them and pulled out a thermos and handed it to Temari.

"For you my Sabaku no tenshi (Desert Angel)" said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Temari.

"Kenchin soup made just for you Mari-chan" said Naruto with a smile

"Kenchin soup my favourite you remembered" said Temari with a joyful smile and a tear coming to her eye at the thoughtfulness of Naruto not only remembering her favourite food but making it especially for her.

"Of course I remembered Mari-Chan" said Naruto with a smile, Temari blushed and smiled. Naruto gave his date a bowl for her soup, before getting out his own food a bowl of pork ramen.

The two ate their respective meals in silence just enjoying each other's company, Temari was really enjoying the Kenchin Soup Naruto had made her. The duo both finished their food just as the sun had finally dipped below the horizon and the stars had just begun to shine bright in the sky above them.

"That was really good Naru-kun since when could you cook?" asked Temari.

"Oh I just picked up the skill from spending most of my childhood alone you know instant ramen gets boring after about a month" said Naruto looking down somewhat sadly.

"Oh Naruto I'm so sorry I didn-" said Temari interrupted by Naruto.

"Gotcha, I was just kidding I learnt how to cook from a friend she taught me a lot cooking being one of the things and I've gotten quite good at it" said Naruto with a grin. Temari punched the multi-colour haired boy in the shoulder lightly.

"Only you could joke about spending your childhood alone" said Temari with a small smile. The two lay down and looked up at the stars.

"What is it with us and spending time together under the stars?" questioned Temari looking at Naruto.

"Because we both love star gazing" said Naruto turning to face his date with a smile. Temari nodded before looking back to the skies above.

The two just lay there on top of the Hokage monument gazing up at the stars for what felt like hours but unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

"It's getting late I should probably get back before my idiot brothers do something stupid" said Temari sitting up.

"Alright I'll walk you back" said Naruto jumping to his feet before offering his hand to Temari and gently pulling her to her feet to. The two then began the walk back to Temari's hotel, Naruto summoning a shadow clone to clean up the picnic.

The walk back to the hotel was silent neither needing words to express how they felt.

However outside the Hotel when it came time to part ways neither wished to do so.

"Well I-I had fun tonight Naruto-kun" said Temari blushing not looking at him.

"That's good Mari-chan" said Naruto smiling rubbing the back of his neck also not looking at her.

"We should do this again sometime" said Temari.

"Ye-" said Naruto interrupted when his lips were covered by Temari's.

"Goodnight Naru-kun" said Temari after parting with Naruto, before she turned and ran inside quickly.

"Yeah night Mari-chan" said Naruto to the space Temari used to occupy. The male blond the quickly made his way to his own home.

* * *

><p><strong>#Next Morning#<strong>

Naruto was doing some light exercise in the compound's training grounds, he had decided that if Jiraiya was going to train Kin outside the compound he might as well use it himself, he wasn't alone however Karin was with him, saying that if he was going to train he should have a medic nearby just in case something happened.

Naruto stood in the middle of the training ground having just finished his warm ups.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" called Naruto making the jutsu's hand sign summoning hundreds of clones that all looked like him minus the gourd that contained his sand. All of the clones armed themselves with various combinations of his weapons ranging from three swords, to his two scythes and even one sword one scythe. Naruto drew his two scythes from his back, pulled off his gourd and threw it aside before he got into his stance.

Karin watched in fascination as Naruto prepared to battle his own clones.

Naruto's stance was low almost like a tiger. All of his clones were in their own stances. As if on command all of the clones charged at their creator, Naruto using all of his skill in acrobatics, and all of his flexibility to avoid all of the simultaneous attacks on his person as his sand was not helping. The clones despite Naruto's best efforts were still landing cuts and slashes on Naruto's person, but the original was popping twice as many as were landing hits.

Within minutes the Naruto population had dwindled down to about twenty clones. Naruto stood opposite his twenty clones panting with not one of his limbs not scathed by a cut. The remaining clones still had their weapons drawn and in a blink the clones once again converged on Naruto.

The first clone came in swinging a sword at Naruto, who blocked the blade with his scythe and went to kick the clone in a place the sun don't shine, but had to drop his leg back to avoid the downward slash of a sword and scythe wielding clone's scythe. Naruto then thrust his sword at the second clone popping it, Naruto then had to duck under another scythe slash, just after the scythe had passed over Naruto's head he had flip back to avoid a low sword slice and then a jab at his mid-section mid-air the original Naruto landed in a one handed hand stand and did a split kick popping two of his clones leaving seventeen to deal with. Five of the clones charged at Naruto their weapons coming down on Naruto who brought the handle of his scythe up to block the multiple weapons, Naruto was about to counter attack when he heard yelling.

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu**" called one of his clones breathing out a fireball five foot in diameter.

"**Wind style Great Breakthrough**" called another clone pushing his hands forwards sending out a large wall of wind.

"**Lightning Style Electromagnetic Murder**" called a final clone throwing his hands forward lightning flowed like rivers out of his hands.

The three jutsu combined mid-flight making the fireball triple in size, and the fifteen foot fireball was orbited by fifty bolts of lightning. The real Naruto's eyes widened and he threw his scythe to the side Frisbee style slicing through seven distracted clones. Naruto then began to spin expelling chakra creating a small shell of chakra around him, Naruto then dropped to the ground and spun like a break-dancer, the triad clone attack flew at the spinning blond. Once the attack hit it exploded in a huge flame with a few lightning strikes added in for good measure.

"NARUTO-KUN" screamed Karin just about to run in and stop the fight when she noticed the fire started to spin like a tornado the eye of the storm housing Naruto.

"**Wind Style Raging Cyclone**" called Naruto as the fire then formed a perfect tornado with the lightning still orbiting it the tube then expanded engulfing all of the remaining clones making them all disperse and once Naruto was sure all of his clones were gone he dropped to the ground.

Once Karin was sure the fighting was over she ran over to Naruto and saw that despite his impressive defence and counter technique he had been severely burned but not life threatening, the redhead then began to heal Naruto who had lost consciousness the second he dropped to the ground.

"Damn Naruto-kun that was impressive" muttered Karin.

"Thanks Karin-chan" borderline whispered Naruto barely holding on to his consciousness.

"Bite me Naru-kun it'll help you head faster" said Karin moving the material out of the way to give the blond access to her neck which he gently bit into. However the pressure of the bite was there for only a second before Naruto lost his battle with the call of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Wind Style Raging Cyclone – B-Rank – Short to Mid-range – User spins at a fast speed while expelling wind chakra creating a raging tube of wind<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright here's the deal i had planed to have this chapter out new years day but things got in the way as they always do and i hope people had happy holidays<strong>

**For those who are thinking that this story is getting updated more often i make no promises but i want to post more chapters more often but now i actually have an excuse (Another story uploaded (Rinnegan Rose check it out)) **

**Polls still up for Minato and Kushina's fate i'm not going to say which side it is but one side of the argument is winning by a landslide**

**I'm sorry if the date scene seemed off but unlike most people i have no personal experience to draw from**

**the last couple of chapters have been lacking any form of action so i thought i should put some in that and i needed something to fill in the rest of my ****personally set minimum of word count (2000 for those who are curious)**

**Alright that's that**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake Out**


	22. Chapter 22 Chunin Exams 13 Tayuya

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>It was now the third week of the break between the Konoha Chunin Exams round 2 and 3 morning had just come around and Naruto was eating his breakfast when Zabuza came in.<p>

"Ah good you're here Gaki I was hoping I'd catch you" said Zabuza.

"Well I'm here what's up?" asked Naruto, he'd almost forgotten that Zabuza and Haku were living in the compound with him as he'd seen so little of them recently.

"That seal that temporarily allows people into the compound I need one" said Zabuza. Naruto nodded and pulled out his brush and ink and got to work on the seal.

"So two weeks Zabuza you work fast" said Naruto.

"What can I say it's almost scary how well we get on" said Zabuza. Naruto nodded.

"So who's the lucky girl?" asked Naruto genuinely curious who he was temporarily allowing into his compound.

"The proctor of the second phase of the Chunin Exams Anko" said Zabuza with a smile, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that name.

"What, why did you stop, you better not be like these fucking villagers who ca-" said Zabuza.

"Fuck no I'm not like those villagers but I have to say Zabuza if you hurt Anko you will regret it I will make the beating I gave you in wave when we first met seem like ultimate bliss, you hurt Anko and I will kill you in such a way the Shinigami will pity you" said Naruto glaring at the daemon of the mist who was sweating under the blonds glare.

"I wouldn't hurt Anko" Declared Zabuza standing strong against the terrifying multi-colour haired Genin.

"Good that's all I needed to hear" said Naruto nodding.

"How do you know her kid?" asked Zabuza

"She is the closest thing I had to an aunt, a mother or a sister depending on how she felt" said Naruto.

"Oh Ok" said Zabuza.

"Well I'll leave you to eat your breakfast" said Zabuza leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>#Several Hours Later Uzumaki Compound Training Grounds#<strong>

Naruto stood in the middle of one of the compounds training grounds with hundreds of clones around him and Karin watching on from not too far off in case the blond was in need of urgent medical care. Naruto had just finished his morning training and dispelled his clones the influx of memories hitting him like a brick wall many memories of the jutsu he was working on.

"Alright Karin-chan go get yourself some lunch I'm going out for a while and don't know when I'll be back" said Naruto, the redhead didn't want Naruto to go but nodded anyway and went to get herself some food as she realised she was quite hungry.

Naruto himself then left the compound and made his way to one of his favourite eating establishment Ichiraku Ramen.

However as usual when he was headed to the ramen stand something else caught his attention.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" called Naruto creating a clone which he then gave his wallet too.

"Go get me some lunch while I find out if that's who were looking for" said Naruto his clone nodded and walked off towards Ichiraku Ramen while Naruto himself turned to the red blur he saw out of the corner of his eye and he saw nothing there.

"I know I saw something" muttered Naruto to himself before jumping off towards the building top he saw the blur.

Once on the roof Naruto looked around for something to tell him that someone was there and which direction they were going but nothing.

"Damn it" growled Naruto finding nothing to help him, but just as he was about to go his eyes were drawn to something, a hair, a single red hair. Naruto grabbed the length of hair, it still had some residual chakra from its owner and it had a very distinct sent to it, Naruto took in the sent and the residual chakra signal combining the two in his mind to merge into one target which he sensed a few blocks away and headed towards the red light district. Naruto took off after the chakra signal, Naruto wasn't surprized that the chakra signal was both being stealthy and yet going at a quick pace. Naruto kept a safe distance behind his target, not quite in visual range but just out of standard sensor range.

Naruto's target stopped in the red light district and Naruto moved forwards and caught up to the target or at least the general area it was a bar, Naruto decided to wait outside for the person. While he was doing this he channelled chakra to his ears hoping to catch to conversation and hopefully hear what he needed to.

"Hey barkeep I'm looking for some info" said a feminine voice.

"Whacha sort of info you looking for hot stuff?" questioned a gruff male voice.

"I'm looking for two people names are Kin and Karin, know anything?" questioned the woman.

"Can't say I do, but I'll keep an ear out for ya" said the man.

Naruto stood next to the door as a red headed woman walked out of the bar.

"You must be Tayuya" said Naruto making the redhead jump and turn to him with a glare.

"Who the hell is asking shit head?" asked the woman.

"Your friends really undersold your beauty and foul mouth" said Naruto, casing the woman to both blush at the comment and scowl at the insult.

"Wait who the hell have you been talking to?" asked the woman.

"Kin and Karin" said Naruto this made the woman stiffen.

"You want to see them?" asked Naruto getting a small nod out of the redhead.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"They're my friends I want to make sure they're ok" growled Tayuya.

"Not going to turn on them because of what they did?" asked Naruto just above a whisper, once again Tayuya stiffened.

"So you were planning on eliminating them?" questioned Naruto.

"No I would never… not to them" muttered the foul mouthed redhead glaring at the ground beneath her feet.

"Good" said Naruto making Tayuya's head snap up to meet his gaze.

"Good? What the fuck do you mean good shitstain?" questioned the redhead her foul mouth once again making itself known.

"I mean good you're not going to hurt them, that means I can take you to them without fear of having to kill one of their friends in front of them" said Naruto with a smile. The redhead narrowed her eyes at him.

"No offence but you look as frightening as a box full of puppies" said Tayuya. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the comment before shrugging and closing his eyes. Tayuya looked at him with a raised eyebrow of her own. Naruto's eyes snapped open revealing his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Tayuya's world went red, black and white.

"Welcome Tayuya to my world of Tsukuyomi normally this world is used for psychological torture" said Naruto making Tayuya flinch.

"Don't worry that is not what I intend to use it for today, today I plan to use it show you how scary I am" said Naruto letting his memory of the second stage of the chunin exams showing her everything the brutality of when he voluntarily let Shukaku take control to his two summons, to his battle with Orochimaru. After the battles had all played Tayuya's world returned to normal and she stood outside the bar in the red light district.

"That is proof that I can protect Kin, Karin and you if you want to get away from the pedo snake and proof that you will die if you cross me" said Naruto. Tayuya looked down.

"Look I can't leave that fucking pedo snake I just can't" said Tayuya.

"Because of the cursed seal right?" asked Naruto, shocking Tayuya.

"Oh don't look so shocked there's a person with a curse seal here in Konoha and I know how to get rid of it but for now let's go and see Karin" said Naruto shocking Tayuya, the blond Uzumaki then clamped a hand over Tayuya's shoulder and disappeared in a sand Shunshin.

* * *

><p><strong>#Uzumaki Compound#<strong>

Naruto and Tayuya both appeared just outside the gates of the Uzumaki compound in a swirl of sand.

"Here I need you to have this on your persons just for now" said Naruto handing Tayuya a seal.

"What's this?" asked Tayuya looking at both sides of the piece of paper.

"It's a seal designed to counteract the barrier seal around the compound that disintegrates anyone who isn't on the list of approved persons" said Naruto Tayuya nodded and slipped the seal into her hat and then followed Naruto into the compound. Naruto lead Tayuya to the main house. Tayuya took in the beauty of the compound as she walked. The mostly blond Uzumaki and the redhead entered the house, Naruto walked into the sitting room where he found both Karin and Kin sitting there.

"Hey you two how's it going?" asked Naruto keeping Tayuya behind him.

"Good thanks Naruto-kun" said Kin. Tayuya stiffened at the sound of the ravenette's voice.

"Yeah good Naruto" said Karin nodding.

"Well for you two it's about to get a whole lot better you'll never guess who I found while I was out" said Naruto with a grin.

"Who?" asked Karin looking quizzically at Naruto. The multi hair coloured genin moved aside revealing his new redheaded companion to both of the former Otto Kunoichi.

"Tayuya" said Kin tears forming in her eyes as she stood from her seat.

"Kin, Karin" stuttered Tayuya tears forming in her eyes looking at her only two friends.

"Tayuya" said Karin her eyes becoming wet with tears as she stood. Within a second all three girls had closed the small distance between them and hugged each other crying their eyes out. Naruto left the room letting the three have their time alone together, he went and ate his lunch that had only moments before been delivered to the house by his clone.

* * *

><p><strong>#Several Hours Later#<strong>

Naruto sat at the table in the dining room reading a scroll, the three girls had been laughing and giggling in the other room for the whole afternoon but they were quite now which was making Naruto somewhat worried.

"Naruto" came a soft nervous voice from the doorway, the blond looked up from his scroll to see a nervous looking Tayuya holding her left arm just above the elbow with her right arm.

"Tayuya hi" said Naruto putting his scroll down offering the obviously nervous redhead his full attention.

"You um said earlier before we came here that you could um" stuttered Tayuya.

"Remove your curse mark yes I can do you want me to have a look at yours?" asked Naruto, the redhead nodded, Naruto got up and walked over to Tayuya who turned around and shrugged her shirt down a bit revealing the mark on the back of her neck. Naruto's eyes morphed into his Sharingan so he could get a closer and clearer look at the seal.

"Damn it" muttered Naruto after a moment.

"What what is it can you still remove it?" asked Tayuya desperately.

"Fortunately yes I can but Orochimaru upped the seal a bit since putting one on Anko so now it's almost like a mate mark at least a twisted form of a mate mark however for me to remove the seal I would have to replace his bastardised mark with a proper one of my own" said Naruto.

"Which means?" asked Tayuya not understanding much of what Naruto said.

"Well basically this mark would almost force you to love me in a sense as it's a mate mark you and I would be entwined for the rest of our lives, as I have said I can remove it but I don't want to do something you're not comfortable with" said Naruto.

"So I would sort of fall in love with you that's the only consequence of removing the mark?" asked Tayuya.

"The only negative one you're chakra reserves might get a bit bigger but nothing to serious" said Naruto.

"Do it" said Tayuya.

"You're sure?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Karin and Kin have taken a shine to you, you're offering me a way to get away from that Pedo Snake and you're kind and caring I don't care if I'm forced to love you, you seem like the type of person I would come to love normally anyway" said Tayuya. Naruto was a bit shocked from what she said but nodded.

Naruto channelled chakra to his teeth and bit into the flesh of Tayuya's neck over the curse mark.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright chapter over<strong>

**Tayuya appears ****hooray**

**And my Dastardly plan for Anko finally unveiled Mwhahahahaha**

**a halfassed explanation on Pedo-snake's curse mark**

**Alright now seriously sorry for the delay i had planed to have this chapter out a week and a bit ago but things got in the way so sorry**

**I'm now back at school so updates have will likely have no consistency **

**i will say now that within the next few chapters there will be a lemon scene which will most likely take up a whole chapter so yeah **

**Poll about Minato and kushina still up, still a landslide in one direction**

**Well that's all i have to say so**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT**


	23. Chapter 23 Chunin Exams 14 Aftermath

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke form the land of slumber having enjoyed one of the best night's sleep he had experienced recently. It had been two days since he had removed Tayuya's mark, she had used the two days after regaining consciousness from the process to get situated in the Uzumaki compound as much as her mind told her to stay with Karin and Kin who stayed in one of the houses closest to the clan heads house, her heart won out and she stayed in Naruto's house not that he minded. Naruto smiled at seeing the red haired girl grinning happily since the mark had been removed and as Naruto had predicted Tayuya's chakra coils grew giving her chakra levels closer to Naruto's which he didn't think it was humanly possible for someone to have their chakra coils expanded so much in such a short time without repercussions which lead him to suspect the girl was part Uzumaki or maybe another clan with an abnormally good healing factor. The only problem with this was the fact that Tayuya didn't know either of her parents nor any of her family.<p>

"_You could just have her DNA tested against mine if she's Uzumaki at all it should match to some degree"_ came the voice of Kushina in Naruto's head.

"_Why didn't I think of that, that's a great idea"_ thought Naruto.

"_Thanks Kaa-chan"_ thought Naruto to his mother who simply nodded to her son. Said child then went to get up only to find his left arm wouldn't move. Naruto tried to move his left arm harder.

"No comfy" muttered a voice from under the covers, Naruto threw the covers back to see Tayuya laying there in a pair of borderline transparent pink panties and a pink top that barley covered her C-cup breasts. A blush spread across Naruto's face as he saw her with her eyes closed clutching his arm like a lifeline with a small smile on her face.

"Damn I knew she was beautiful but damn I never realised how much" muttered Naruto gently running his hand through her long red hair that flowed down to her mid back like a waterfall. Naruto didn't know why but he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon Tayuya's cheek. After Naruto pulled back Tayuya's eyes fluttered open.

"Mmmm Morning Naru-kun" muttered Tayuya smiling at the blond.

"Morning Yuya-chan" said Naruto with a small smile looking down at the redhead.

"So what's your plan for today Naru-kun?" asked Tayuya sitting up and stretching making her assets jiggle drawing Naruto's attention to them for a moment before he berate himself for staring at the girl.

"Um well I was planning on doing some training but there is something I want to do but I need you for today" said Naruto.

"Oh really what are we doing?" asked Tayuya.

"I would like to have your DNA tested I have my suspicions about what clan you might be from and I would like to confirm them" said Naruto. Tayuya nodded with a small smile.

"Ok we can do that" said Tayuya with a small smile.

"And then I need to introduce you to my other two girlfriends" said Naruto. Tayuya gave him a look that was a mixture of dislike, confusion and hurt.

"I am the last male Uzumaki in Konoha I have to take multiple women as wives I know I sound like a pervert but I have no choice in the matter" said Naruto looking down. Tayuya hugged Naruto.

"It's ok Naruto you don't have a choice in the matter I was angry because I thought you were a pervert and didn't tell me that before you gave me the mate mark I hate perverts" said Tayuya muttering the last bit.

"Yeah I'm not too keen on perverts either but people will be people" said Naruto. Tayuya nodded before walking out of the room.

"_Hang on I don't remember going to bed with her last night"_ thought Naruto to himself

"_**Really kid you just had an entire conversation with her and only now did you realise she wasn't there when you went to sleep?" **_questioned Kurama from inside Naruto's mind.

"_Shut up stupid fox"_ muttered Naruto to the great beast in his mind.

"_**She must have slipped in last night after you went to sleep"**_ said Goku from within Naruto's mind.

"_Yeah she probably did, it's a little strange though I knew she would come to love me with the mate mark but she's almost getting clingy"_ said Naruto to the other beings within his head who all nodded.

"_Maybe it's just how she is it's not necessarily a bad thing"_ said Kushina. Naruto nodded before he too got up and went about his morning routine.

* * *

><p><strong>#An Hour Later#<strong>

Naruto and Tayuya were walking through the village with Tayuya clinging to Naruto's side as they walked, she was scared that Orochimaru would come after her or some of the leaf nin would, they were on their way to the Hokage tower to see Hiruzen as Naruto had remembered that he promised the elderly Kage after discussing Kin and Karin's friend with him that if he found her that he would let the Kage know and she would be placed under the Uzumaki clans protection.

"Are you sure he'll be alright with me being here in the village?" asked Tayuya who was still very nervous.

"Yeah he will be you'll just have to let us know what you know of Orochimaru's plans and then you'll officially be placed under my clan's protection" replied Naruto with confidence. Tayuya hesitated then nodded to Naruto. The two ninja kept walking down the streets Tayuya slowly noticing more and more the glares being directed their way. Naruto sensing his companion's nervousness gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Me not you" said Naruto.

"Why?" Tayuya asked confused why a boy as kind as Naruto would be glared at just walking through the village.

"I'll tell you later I promise" said Naruto with a sad smile, Tayuya nodded and the two walked to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p><strong>#Hokage's Office a few moments later#<strong>

Naruto and Tayuya stood in front of the Hokage who was looking at both with a studying gaze.

"Alright Naruto who is this?" asked Hiruzen gesturing to the red head.

"Jiji you know the friend of Kin and Karin I said I was looking out for?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from the elderly Kage.

"Well this is her Tayuya" said Naruto, Hiruzen nodded.

"Ok but why are you hear surly if it was about the information she may know it would be just as easy to give me a scroll?" questioned Hiruzen.

"Alright well first of all there is that and second of all Tayuya and I want to have her DNA tested against my mother" said Naruto.

"WHAT WHY?" screamed Hiruzen.

"I have a feeling she is an Uzumaki and the best way to test it is against my mother if they're related in any way it will prove that Tayuya is most likely an Uzumaki" said Naruto seriously.

"Why do you think she is an Uzumaki?" asked Hiruzen. Tayuya and Naruto shared a look, Naruto then nodded to his red headed mate.

"It's ok he'll understand" said Naruto, Tayuya nodded and turned around lifting up her long red hair revealing the mark on her neck, the Uzumaki clan symbol with three Tomoe evenly spaced around the spiral, with a monkey tail, a tanuki tail and a fox tail all coming off of the side of it.

"You two are going to have to give me more to go off then a tattoo" said Hiruzen confused what the mark had to do with anything.

"Jiji it's a mate mark" said Naruto simply. Hiruzen's eyes widened.

"To be more precise mine" said Naruto, Hiruzen's eyes went as wide as plates.

"Why?" asked Hiruzen.

"She is Karin and Kin's friend I told them both that I would protect all three of them and I can't exactly do that if Orochimaru has a cursed seal on one of them" said Naruto. Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow.

"Yuya-chan used to have one of the snake's marks an upgraded one compared to the one he gave Anko the basis of the mark was a bastardised mate mark and the only way to remove the mark was to replace the curse mark with an actual mate mark I told Tayuya this and she was fine with me removing the mark, now however only two days later her chakra coils and reserves are borderline on par with mine" said Naruto.

"In two days, impossible" said Hiruzen.

"And yet here she stands that combined with the red hair and attitude is what lead me to believe Tayuya is an Uzumaki" said Naruto.

"Alright that is a solid theory but that doesn't explain why you're here" said Hiruzen.

"The staff at the hospital will not help me what so ever so I kinda need you help to get the DNA test done, and look at it this way Tayuya can tell us what she knows while we're waiting for the results" suggested Naruto, Hiruzen nodded at the logic, before getting up.

* * *

><p><strong>#Several Hours Later#<strong>

Naruto and Tayuya walked out of the hospital having just learned that Tayuya was indeed an Uzumaki. Now the duo was on their way to find Tenten and Temari so Naruto could explain the situation to the two.

"I still can't believe it" said Tayuya as she walked alongside Naruto, she was still surprized by the test's results.

"I know it's still kind of shocking but hey now we know you're an Uzumaki Yuya-chan isn't that exciting?" questioned Naruto, Tayuya just nodded at the mostly blond Uzumaki. She had always wanted a family hence why she was so close to Karin and Kin, viewing the two as the sister's she never had, and it was thanks to them that she found out she truly did have family and meet the man who was turning more and more into her view of the perfect man for her and now she was going to meet two more girls she would hopefully in time come to see as sisters.

Naruto was really thankful he had managed to shake Sasuke and Kakashi, they would have been a pain in the ass in this situation. Naruto and Tayuya were walking in the direction of training ground nine in hopes of catching Tenten as she left her team training. They were in luck because just as they arrived on the training ground Tenten had just finished her team training.

"Ten-Chan" called Naruto waving his first girlfriend over.

"Naru-kun" said Tenten jogging up to the Uzumaki Duo.

"Who's this?" asked Tenten pointing to Tayuya.

"This is Tayuya Uzumaki, and she is essentially another girlfriend" said Naruto.

"Damn Naruto you're working fast not even three weeks since the last addition" said Tenten looking over Tayuya, Tayuya was returning the favour. The two girls put their hands out to each other.

"Hi my name's Tenten Higurashi, Nice to meet you" said Tenten.

"My name is Tayuya and the pleasure is all mine Tenten-san-" said Tayuya interrupted by Tenten holding her hand up.

"You will not refer to me as San, you can call me just Tenten or like Naru-kun does you can call me Ten-chan" said Tenten with a smile. Tayuya smiled and nodded already liking Tenten.

"Then I insist you return the favour you can call me Tayuya or Yuya-chan" said the redheaded Uzumaki with a smile.

"So what are you here for you two?" asked Tenten.

"Well I wanted to introduce you two to each other and I would like you and I plan on asking Mari-chan to join me for drinks so I can explain some things" said Naruto.

"Drinks as in alcohol?" questioned Tenten getting a nod from her boyfriend, she then nodded.

"Ok where to and I'll meet you two there?" questioned the weapon mistress.

"Arashi's bar just inside the red light district" said Naruto, Tenten nodded and skipped off towards her father's weapon shop.

"Alright one down one to go" said Naruto beginning to walk off towards training ground twenty seven.

The Uzumaki Duo got to the training grounds with no troubles once they arrived they saw Temari swinging her giant fan letting out a stream of wind slicing up some trees.

"Nicely done Mari-chan" said Naruto whistling. Temari turned around to see Naruto and a redhead she didn't recognise.

"Naru-kun" borderline squealed Temari running up to Naruto and pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Mari-chan" said Naruto returning the hug.

"So what can I do for you Naruto?" asked Temari.

"First let me introduce Tayuya who is essentially another girlfriend" said Naruto motioning to the girl beside him.

"Nice to meet you Tayuya, can I call you Tayuya?" asked Temari.

"Tayuya's fine or just Yuya-chan, Temari-san" said Tayuya with a smile.

"Please just Temari or Mari-chan" said Temari getting a nod from the redhead.

"So what can I do for my boyfriend and essentially harem sister?" asked Temari making both Uzumaki blush.

"Drinks at a place called Arashi's bar just inside the red light district shortly?" questioned Naruto, the blond suna Kunoichi nodded.

"Alright we'll see you there just so you know Tenten will be there too" said Naruto. Temari nodded and jumped off to clean herself up to join her friends for drinks.

"Alright Yuya-chan time to go" said Naruto walking towards the red light district.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people new chapter wrapped up<strong>

**Yes Tayuya is an Uzumaki**

**I am to lazy to describe what Tayuya knew of Orochimaru's plans at this stage but yeah**

**Tenten and Temari are not scared of going into the red light for two reasons, one the people of the red light are like Naruto's family and two they're ninja**

**alright Next chapter will most likely be all lemon between Naruto and Tayuya and then after that it's onto the finals so YAY**

**Minato and Kushina's fate vote now poll on profile Yada yada yada**

**that's all so**

**SNake OUT**


	24. Chapter 24 Chunin Exams 15 Fuck For Luck

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**Alright here's the deal i'm as of this week trying to get a weekly chapter update on this story and my other Naruto story so from now on every Tuesday or ****Thursday (Hopefully) there will be either a new chapter of this story or my other one, now this week there will be no more updates as i have updated both today**

**now one last thing this chapter is all sex so if anyone dosen't want to read they can go and come back next update YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

><p>Naruto was laying on his back looking up at the celling. Naruto wanted to sleep he really did, but he was just so excited tomorrow was the chunin exams final stage he was sure he was going to kick ass.<p>

"We're so lucky it's Han up against me, anyone else would get their assess handed to them" muttered Naruto.

The blond had done lots of training for the exams having a feeling he was going to need it with the Invasion and the matches going on, he just really hoped that Iwa either remained neutral or joined Konoha during the invasion he really didn't want to have to fight Kurotsuchi or Han out of the exams.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his door open.

"Naru-kun" whispered a female voice from his doorway, Naruto looked up to see Tayuya standing in his doorway she had been sneaking into his room at night since two days after he removed her mark, but all of those times she had been wearing her borderline transparent pink panties and the barley boob covering pink top, but now she wore a pair of black panties that were just as transparent if not more so then the pink ones she had been wearing but what Naruto noticed immediately was the severe lack of top coverage, Tayuya's tits were out on full display.

"Yuya-chan what are you-?" questioned Naruto sitting up only to be silenced by Tayuya moving forward with the speed and grace of a trained Kunoichi and placing a finger over Naruto's lips.

"Shhh Naru-kun" whispered Tayuya climbing on top of the blonde straddling his hips, pushing him down onto the bed.

"I want to wish you luck for tomorrow, and to thank you for all you've done for me, Kin and Karin and I can't think of another way let me show you how grateful I am with my body" said Tayuya leaning down and kissing Naruto on the lips.

Before they could go any further Naruto pushed Tayuya back to an arm's length away.

"Yuya-chan are you sure you want to do this?" asked Naruto. Tayuya nodded seriously at the boy beneath her.

"Yes I do please Naru-kun let me do this for you" borderline begged Tayuya.

"Ok Yuya-chan" said Naruto with a smile as he leaned up and captured the redhead's lips, she responded in kind kissing him however Tayuya felt the need to add her tongue, she ran her tongue across Naruto's lips requesting entrance, which Naruto unknowingly but still willingly gave.

The two engaged in a passionate tongue kiss, their tongues battled for dominance as Tayuya began to work on removing Naruto's shirt. The need for air became much too great and the two separated with no clear dominator. While they were separated Tayuya took the opportunity to pull Naruto's shirt over his head, once his shirt was disposed of Naruto leaned in close to Tayuya and began kissing along her jaw line and down her neck making the woman moan in pleasure at the sensation. While he was gently kissing his way down her neck Naruto gently ran his hands up and down her sides, before they came to rest on Tayuya's exposed tits.

"Keep going Naru-kun just like that" moaned Tayuya as Naruto kissed the flesh between her shoulder and neck as he gently played with her breasts.

"You're so beautiful Yuya-chan" whispered Naruto as he lowered his head to her nipple. The redhead's back arched as Naruto took her nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it while gently rolling the other between his fingers.

"Mmmm fuck so good Naru-kun" moaned Tayuya pulling Naruto's head closer to her tit. Naruto bit into Tayuya's nipple causing her to moan louder, Naruto smirked at that and started getting a little bit rougher and began twisting Tayuya's nipple lightly while lightly biting into the one within his mouth. Naruto's idle hand slowly moved lower down Tayuya's body towards her legs.

Tayuya moaned as Naruto's hand drifted along her inner thighs. Naruto quickly switched between Tayuya's nipples sucking on the one he had just been teasing and teasing the one he had just been sucking, also switching which of his hands was rubbing Tayuya's lower regions. Naruto sucked on the tit in his mouth as he ran his fingers along the lips of Tayuya's pussy despite the thin and wet layer of cloth separating them. Tayuya shuddered as the pleasure of Naruto's ministrations surged through her she was about to speak when Naruto stopped playing with her boobs and travelled down her body.

Naruto gently caressed the girl's thighs as he came face to face with her still covered womanhood. Naruto ran his tongue up and down the clothed pussy lips.

"Please Naru-kun stop teasing" whimpered Tayuya, Naruto smirked and began sliding the woman's soaked panties down Tayuya laid back to make it easier for Naruto to remove her last piece of clothing and let him see all of her. Naruto leaned down and planted kisses above and around the woman's pussy while he traced the folds with his finger. Naruto gently slid two fingers into her womanhood and began pumping them in and out of her at a slow pace while licking the lips of Tayuya's pussy.

The redhead's moans were music to Naruto's ears, Naruto speed up his pumping, and began tonguing Tayuya's clit causing the redhead jump.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOODDDDD" moaned Tayuya as she began humping Naruto's hand in an effort to get more pleasure out of his ministrations.

"OHHH NARU-KUN I'M SO CLOSE" moaned Tayuya, as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's head pushing him further into her snatch. Naruto smirked to himself he then added some chakra just regular chakra to his fingers as he pumped them into Tayuya.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK, FUCK SO GOOD NARU-KUN I'M CUMMING I'M FUCKING CUMMING" screamed Tayuya squeezing her legs around Naruto's head as she came into his awaiting mouth and he continued to tongue her pussy to prolong her orgasm.

Tayuya rode out her orgasm to its highest point, once she returned from her land of orgasmic bliss she let Naruto go.

"You taste nice Yuya-chan" said Naruto with a smirk licking her juices off his fingers. Tayuya blushed, she then knelt back and looked down at Naruto before shuffling back. Naruto watched on with a raised eyebrow that is until he felt a pair of fingers snake down the sides of his boxers.

Before any words could be said Naruto's boxers were on the other side of the room curtesy of Tayuya. Said redhead was now staring at the 10 inch monster in front of her, Naruto's prick stood at attention.

"_It's So Huge"_ Thought Tayuya to herself as she reached out and grasped Naruto's dick. Naruto groaned as Tayuya started to rub her hand up and down Naruto's hardened member. Tayuya leaned in and started kissing the tip of Naruto's cock making the blond moan and groan, after a few kisses and pumps of his cock Tayuya grew more adventuress and delivered a long drawn out lick down the side of his member.

"Fuck Yuya-chan you're good at this" moaned Naruto running his hand through the red locks of his companion. After slowly running her mouth back up Naruto's skin flute she began sucking on the tip of his dick, hr tongue circling his lower head as she ran her hands up and down his member.

"Yuya-chan please use your tits" moaned Naruto, his head rolling back as his dick was enveloped in its entirety excluding the head which Tayuya still sucked on with the redhead's tits, she pushed her tits together around his member while she continued to suck on his head which was beginning to dribble out some pre-cum which she found the taste of almost addictive. Tayuya slowly slid her tits up and down on Naruto's dick, Naruto just lay back moaning and groaning about the softness of the sensation. Naruto started thrusting his hips up the meet Tayuya's sliding tits.

"I'm getting close Yuya-chan" groaned Naruto.

"_Fuck it I might as well go all out"_ thought Tayuya to herself letting he tits fall away from Naruto's member only to be replaced by her mouth as she started to bob her head up and down his dick, Naruto moaned louder as Tayuya sucked him off. Naruto's dick hit the back of Tayuya's throat with several inches still not in her mouth. Tayuya ran her mouth up and down Naruto's dick while rubbing the bit's she couldn't fit into her mouth, despite the clumsiness of the blowjob Naruto was getting closer to cumming.

"Yuya-chan, Yuya-chan, I'm cumming, I'm fucking cumming" groaned Naruto before shooting his load straight into Tayuya's waiting mouth, Tayuya felt the blond's cum flood her mouth and decided after getting a good taste of it that it tasted good, she swallowed all of the cum that flooded her mouth as Naruto rode out his orgasm.

After Naruto stopped cumming Tayuya swallowed the last of his cum before crawling up Naruto until her pussy was above his dick.

"Are you sure you want to go on Yuya-chan?" asked Naruto looking at the redhead above him.

"Yes Naru-kun I want to give myself to you in my entirety" said Tayuya kneeling back, Naruto smiled and nodded to the redhead above him.

"Alright then let's continue then" said Naruto guiding the head of his dick to Tayuya's pussy as she lowered herself onto him. Once Naruto's head was through Tayuya's pussy lips he was hit with the warm, wet and tight sensation of Tayuya's pussy. Tayuya slowly lowered herself onto Naruto she felt her walls starching to accommodate Naruto's hard member it was yet to get painful. Naruto was in heaven the sensations of Tayuya's pussy were amazing the woman's flesh was squeezing his prick tight as he inched his way further into her however he was drawn back to reality when he hit a barrier within Tayuya. He looked up at her.

"Last chance to back out" said Naruto kindly. Tayuya leaned down and captured his lips before slamming herself down the rest of the way onto him. As she did this she let out a silent scream of pain, it hurt a lot but for Tayuya a Kunoichi, a former Oto Kunoichi, the pain was not much. Once she was comfortable and could speak again she said a single word that would forever cement her as Naruto's woman.

"Never" declared the redheaded Uzumaki. Tayuya then leaned back up and began to bounce herself up and down on Naruto's prick. Naruto himself sat up and began sucking on Tayuya's tits while she bounced on his dick.

"FFFFFuuuuucccckkk soooo gooooooood" moaned Tayuya as she continued bouncing on Naruto as he sucked her tits. Tayuya wrapped her arms around her blond partner and pushed his head into her tits more, Naruto not one to complain given his position sucked the tits in his face with more enthusiasm.

Tayuya moaned as she bounced faster and faster. As she grew closer and closer to her orgasm, she wrenched Naruto's head up level with hers and delivered a soul searing kiss, the two Uzumaki continued copulating as the snogged, their tongues battling for dominance as they fucked, Naruto won out just before the need for air became too much.

"I'm close Naru-kun" moaned Tayuya in a husky voice into Naruto's ear.

"Me two Yuya-chan" said Naruto.

"Cum together with me Naruto" moaned Tayuya bouncing faster and faster on Naruto's prick, the two continued kissing as Tayuya bounced on Naruto's prick faster as he began humping her to make them both cum faster.

"Yuya-chan Yuya-chan Yuya-chan Yuya-chan I'm cumming I'm fucking cumming" said Naruto as the two continued their bonking.

"Meeeeeeee tooooooooo Naruuu-kun I'm CUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMIIIINNNNNGGGG" moaned Tayuya screaming out as she came. Tayuya ground her hips on Naruto's trying to prolong both of their orgasms.

The two climbed to the peak of sexual ecstasy as their orgasms hit, both fell back onto the bed as they came down from their sexual high.

"That was nice" said Naruto said Naruto.

"If you want we can go on" said Tayuya with a smile, drawing a confused look from Naruto.

"I still have a hole you haven't cum in" said Tayuya crawling away from Naruto pointing her ass at him. She then waved her ass back and forth, to her great pleasure Naruto's eyes followed like they were glued to her ass.

"Are you sure Tayuya I don't want to do any-" said Naruto before getting yanked forwards into a kiss.

"Yes Naruto I am sure if you want you can fuck my ass" said Tayuya after the two parted. Naruto nodded and crawled up behind Tayuya and parted her cheeks looking at the woman's rosebud. Naruto deciding that even with his dick covered in their combined juices lube might be a good idea and leaned in and licked Tayuya's butthole making her moan and whimper.

"Naru-kun" moaned Tayuya in a confused voice as the blond licked her butt Naruto smirked at her as he licked her but. Tayuya just let herself enjoy it.

After a moment Naruto had decided that Tayuya and stop licking the butthole, Tayuya moaned in disappointment and went to look back at Naruto but she then felt the tip of Naruto's dick press against her ass, Tayuya making an effort to minimize the pain that would no doubt come relaxed herself. Naruto pushed himself slowly inside Tayuya's ass trying not to hurt her in the process. Tayuya moaned as Naruto's prick entered her ass.

"Fuck Me Naru-kun don't be gentle fuck me and fuck me good" moaned/ growled Tayuya pushing back on Naruto pushing his dick further into her ass. Naruto groaned and responded to Tayuya's request by quickly thrusting into Tayuya's ass inching his way further into her. Tayuya moaned as she felt the hard flesh of Naruto's dick getting further and further into her.

The pain Tayuya expected to feel from the huge intruder in her ass was heavily outweighed right away from the pleasure of the experience, Tayuya moaned as Naruto kept going deeper and deeper into her asshole.

"Fuck Yuya-chan your ass is so tight it's incredible" moaned Naruto as he thrust into her. Finally after what felt like an eternity Naruto was fully sheathed in Tayuya's ass making both moan out in pleasure.

"Fuck me good Naru-kun" moaned Tayuya, Naruto nodded and quickly pulled back pulling almost all of his dick out of Tayuya's ass only to slam it all back in.

"MMMMMM fuck soooooo gooooooood" moaned Tayuya as her ass was fucked. Naruto began picking up his pace of his thrusting. The blond Uzumaki leaned down and cupped Tayuya's tits and began kissing the flesh of her neck as he pounded into her ass.

"Yuya-chan I'm getting close again" whispered Naruto into Tayuya's ear.

"Me too Naru-kun fuck me faster" responded Tayuya, Naruto grunted and obliged her request, he thrust into her asshole faster and faster

"I'm Cumming Yuaya-chan, I'm cuming" groaned Naruto. Naruto's thrusts lost all form of rhythm and he emptied what was left within his balls into Tayuya's butt. Tayuya herself let out a silent scream once the blonde's seed flooded her anal tube. As the two rode out their orgasms they blacked out from both pleasure and exhaustion

* * *

><p><strong>Alright last chapter of the month break next chapter back to good old fighting YAY<strong>

**also this is the first lemon i have written in a while please let me know if it's ****awful**

**i will say right now each of Naruto's six girls they will all have a different kind of kinky sex only two share one kink but that's because it's kind of hard to have a threesome kink otherwise**

**Not much else to this chapter so**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT**


	25. Chapter 25 Chunin Exams 16 Finals Begin

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>In an arena in the middle of Konoha with thousands of screaming supporters around them stood eleven genin ninja two from Oto (One an Oto ninja no longer), two from Iwa, three form Suna and four from Konoha. Naruto stood dead centre of the group, to his left was Tenten and his right Temari, next to Temari stood her two brothers Garra (Who was clad in a sandy brown and red trench coat) and Kankuro, then beside Kankuro stood Kin the former Oto Kunoichi who Naruto and all of his friends were going to watch out for, and beside her stood Haku. To Tenten's left stood Lee, Kurotsuchi, Han, and Dosu all of the genin present looked ready to fight. In front of them stood Konoha's senbon chewing Special Jonin Genma Shiranui.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>#Kage Box#<strong>

In the Kage's box there sat four figures, the Sandaime Hokage and Tsuchikage, the Yondaime Kazekage and finally a man who believed himself to have been an unknown Orochimaru in disguise, however due to the information provided by the three Oto Kunoichi Naruto saved, Hiruzen Sarutobi knew that the man was Orochimaru and had informed Rasa the Yondaime Kazekage when he had arrived.

"Well I believe it's probably time to get this shindig started" said Hiruzen standing up and walking forwards.

The whole crowd grew silent when they saw the Sandaime Hokage appear.

"To all of those present I welcome you to these chunin exam finals I hope today runs smoothly and I hope you all enjoy yourselves now let the tournament begin" yelled the aged leader.

"Quite the speech Hiruzen" said Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage.

* * *

><p><strong>#Arena Floor#<strong>

"Alright you lot same rules as the prelims go till someone's knocked out, dead or I say so now will all bar Kurotsuchi and Sasuke please go up to the competitors box" said Genma the genin wall walked away, Naruto looked over his shoulder at the Iwa Kunoichi and subtly activated his Sharingan only to smirk as he saw no change in the Kunoichi.

"She's using the seal" muttered Naruto to himself.

"Yes she saw your reasoning fit and felt your cause was worth wile so for now she's playing your game" said a gruff voice from beside Naruto, the blond turned to see the other Iwa genin in the finals standing beside him, Naruto nodded to Han as the two continued to walk to the competitors box.

Once all of the genin had cleared the field Genma saw he was alone on the field with the Iwa Kunoichi, he looked up to the Sandaime in the Kage box and shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>#Kage Box#<strong>

Hiruzen saw his man shrug and an ANBU appeared next to him.

"Sir it appears Sasuke Uchiha isn't here" said the ANBU.

"Tell Genma the Uchiha has five minutes if he is not here by then he will be disqualified" said Hiruzen the ANBU nodded and left the box to tell Genma.

"Surely you could show some leniency here Hokage-sama I mean so many of these people must be here to see the last Uchiha fight" said the disguised Orochimaru.

"I am showing leniency if he cannot be here on time then I cannot trust him to be on time for missions" said Hiruzen, inwardly Orochimaru cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>#Arena floor#<strong>

Genma stood waiting he was just waiting for the arrogance to arrive if it were up to him the Uchiha would have already been disqualified and they would be moving on to the second match.

As the five minutes almost drew to a close a wind kicked up in the middle of the arena making leaves swirl around it. Once the wind subsided there stood Kakashi with his student clad in a black suit and his ever arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"We're not late are we?" asked Kakashi sheepishly.

"Just get off the field Kakashi your genin has a match to fight" said Genma Kakashi quickly disappeared in a swirl of leaves appearing in the stands next to the other jonin sensei with a smile under his mask.

"You guys ready to see my prized student kick some ass" said Kakashi with arrogance in his tone the other jonin sensei just ignored him he had become just as arrogant as the Uchiha since he was place in charge of him.

Once again back down on the arena floor Sasuke stood opposite his opponent his arrogant smirk growing.

"You should just give up now you're no match for an Uchiha" said Sasuke arrogantly, Kurotsuchi could be seen looking at her fingernails as the Uchiha continued his arrogant rant.

After a few moments Kurotsuchi grew bored of his talk and looked at Genma.

"Can you please start the match so I can knock him down a peg or ten" muttered Kurotsuchi.

"Match begin" called Genma jumping back

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu**" called Sasuke having been going through hand signs as soon as Kurotsuchi began talking. The Iwa Kunoichi just jumped to avoid the slow moving ball of fire.

"You're not even worthy of my Sharingan" said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Kami how I'm going to enjoy wiping the floor with that arrogant face of yours" spat the pink eyed woman glaring at the Uchiha. In the blink of an eye Kurotsuchi bolted forwards at speeds Sasuke couldn't track and smashed her fist into his face throwing him back and into a wall.

"Maybe you are worthy of the Sharingan after all" said Sasuke pushing himself up. Sasuke then activated his Sharingan but to his horror nothing changed he couldn't see Kurotsuchi's chakra her movements didn't slow and he didn't instantaneously memorise the hand signs she was performing.

"**Lava Style Quicklime Jutsu**" called Kurotsuchi breathing out a large cloud of grey powder that covered Sasuke.

"Ah what the fuck is this?" questioned Sasuke trying to shake it off him, however Kurotsuchi was already weaving more hand signs.

"**Water Style Water Trumpet**" called the Iwa Kunoichi spewing forth a jet of water wetting the grey powder.

"What the hell this shit's getting harder" growled Sasuke as the powder began to dry out and harden.

"Get this shit off me" growled Sasuke.

"Sure" said Kurotsuchi once again doing some hand signs before punching her fist into the ground.

"**Earth Style Earth Fist**" said Kurotsuchi pulling her fist out of the ground covered in stone, she then ran towards the Uchiha.

"Suck this Uchiha" yelled Kurotsuchi as she slammed her earthen fist into the arrogant boy's face breaking him out of her grey power trap and slamming him into the wall, the boy fell to the ground unconscious.

"Winner Kurotsuchi of Iwa" said Genma.

* * *

><p><strong>#Stands#<strong>

"WHAT SASUKE LOST?" screamed Kakashi unbelieving.

"Well Kakashi seems you're prized student lost and quite quickly too so SUCKED IN" said Asuma yelling the last bit into Kakashi's ear.

The silver haired jonin didn't believe it his prized student the last true Uchiha in Konoha was beaten by some random Iwa Kunoichi he didn't want to believe it. It had to be an illusions a genjutsu so to dispel it he raised his headband to look through his Sharingan eye and to his shock nothing changed when he looked at Kurotsuchi however looking at other things it was like normal with his Sharingan.

"How the hell?" questioned Kakashi.

**#Arena Floor#**

"Alright would Gaara of Suna and Rock Lee of Konoha please come down" called Genma, Lee and Gaara both left their positions in the competitor's box and went down to the arena floor and stood opposite each other and in front of Genma.

"Are both participants ready?" asked Genma in a serious tone of voice. Getting a simple nod from Gaara.

"Yosh time to show my youthfulness" shouted Lee. Genma took that as a yes.

"Alright begin" said Genma before jumping back from the two genin.

Silver coloured dust flowed out of Garra's trench coat revealing that it was coming out of one of three canisters attached to his person. The silver cloud approached Lee who ran to the side to avoid the cloud of dust the dust followed Lee closely, too closely for the boy's comfort so skidding to a halt Lee pulled out a Kunai. Lee began slashing at the sliver dust as it came closer to him and had to dodge as the dust reformed a cloud trying to encase him, however what Lee didn't realise was that a second cloud of dust flowed out of Garra's trench coat towards him this time the cloud was golden in colour. The golden cloud flowed over the top of the silver cloud and then both clouds attempted to snag Lee who decided to jump back, pulling out a pair of shuriken and threw all three weapons towards Gaara who swung his right hand in an ark in front of himself and a dull grey dust sped out of the final canister and formed a thick shield like barrier in front of Gaara, once the throwing weapons hit the shield they were deflected but not by much as some of the dust caught the falling weapons and started grinding them up making more dull grey dust.

"So the grey stuff is iron or steel maybe" muttered Lee to himself as he ran back away from Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>#Kage Box#<strong>

"That child of yours Kazekage is most interesting the iron sand of the Sandaime Kazekage, your own gold sand, and I'm guessing his own silver sand" said Onoki looking over to his Suna counterpart.

"Yes my son is very skilled with his metal manipulation" said Rasa with the slightest of smirks on his face as he watched his son.

* * *

><p><strong>#Arena Floor#<strong>

Lee kept running he was trying to get away from the silver dust chasing him so that he could remove his weights to get faster but Gaara refused to let up sending the silver dust chasing him and the gold dust at him trying to ensnare him.

"To hell with it" muttered Lee as he dashed in towards Gaara trying to hit the boy, Gaara sent his gold dust towards Lee who was running as fast as he could with his weights at Gaara. Once within range Lee threw a punch at Gaara trying to hit him square in the cheek only for a wall of iron/ steel dust to spring up in Gaara's defence, Lee's hand hit the mass of metal and a sickening crunch was heard, Lee leaped back just in time to avoid the twin dust clouds coming down at him however what he didn't notice was that the gold dust was still on the ground behind where he was.

Lee landed on the ground skidding backwards kicking up dust and the gold dust. Gaara mentally commanded the gold dust around the leaf nin to capture him and it did just that, Lee's legs were wrapped up in the golden dust.

"Damn it" growled Lee trying to move but to no avail, before Lee could pull out a kunai to slice at the gold dust on Gaara's mental command the silver dust shot forwards to capture both arms stopping the movement in Lee's arms.

Within moments Lee's entire body was encased in gold and silver dust, the dust then began to press down on Lee as he was lifted off the ground.

"Lee give up now I do not wish to hurt an ally like you any further" said Gaara. Lee struggled for a moment before conceding.

"Proctor I forfeit" said Lee his head down.

"Lee of Konoha forfeits winner Garra of Suna" said Genma jumping back down to between the two chunin hopefuls.

The dust then lowered Lee to the ground and released him all of the different types of dust then receded into Gaara's canisters and the Suna nin walked over to Lee.

"I hope one day to have a rematch with you perhaps without you restrictions next time" said Gaara shaking Lee's hand and at the same time surprizing Lee as he was able to tell that he had some form of restrictions on.

"I would like that Gaara-san" said Lee shaking the Suna genin's hand.

"Next match Haku Yuki of Konoha, Verses Dosu Kinta of Otto" called Genma.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Over<strong>

**alright finally back to fights Yahoo, and Sasuke got his ass kicked FUCKING YES**

**Gaara's fighting style combo of his father's gold dust the third Kazekage's iron sand and a little of my own invention the silver dust alright just a little run down, Garra's iron has some steel mixed in and uses it for ****defensive jutsu, next the silver dust is used to get shit quickly then to be captured by the gold dust, the silver and gold dust are his primary offensive means.**

**now to the fight between Lee and Gaara Lee didn't take off his weight because he didn't have time, and he didn't think to use the gates**

**ok not much else to say**

**Please Review**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT**


	26. Chapter 26 Chunin Exams 17 Finals II

**Alright here's the deal i really don't like doing this but on my last chapter i got a very rude review 'Just because you dislike Kakashi for a stupid doesn't reason doesn't give you a right to bash him. One if you dislike a character then stop fucking using him or her. It is really easy' this review was posted by a guest**

**HERE'S THE FUCKING DEAL IF YOU WANT TO COMPLAIN AT LEAST LOG IN SO I CAN REPLY FUCK STICKS**

**and to reply here i don't dislike Kakashi i like him as a character if you want proof look at my other Naruto story Rinnegan Rose i am simply bashing the man for the purposes of this story and you have to admit he is not the most attentive of sensei only teaching the genin something useful when they're in trouble and then sets Naruto up with Ebisu for the chunin exams and then post time skip all kakashi teaches Naruto is about his Futon affinity and even that was half assed**

**Anyway rant over my bad but it just fucked me off is all**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Haku and Dosu stood opposite one another in the middle of the arena.<p>

"Are the two competitors ready?" asked Genma.

"Yeah" said Haku nodding.

"Sure why not" said Dosu sarcastically.

"Alright you may begin" called Genma jumping backwards as did the genin. Once Haku landed he had a fist full of senbon.

Dosu on the other hand pulled out a kunai, and then charged at Haku. Once within striking range he swung his knife at Haku. Haku jumped back avoiding the punch, while in the air going backwards he flung the needles in his hands towards the Oto genin.

Dosu was hit in the middle of his left shoulder making it go limp. Dosu jumped back and went to pull out the needles only to be interrupted.

"**Wind Style Raging Cyclone**" called Haku spinning towards Dosu stopping Dosu from removing the needles.

Dosu kept jumping back to avoid the cyclone. Silently cursing that he couldn't get the needles out of his arms. Haku finally let off the attack and stopped, while Dosu jumped back as far as he could and quickly pulled out of the needles, and threw them back at Haku quite inaccurately, the ice wielding Shinobi simply ducked to the side.

Dosu then ran straight at Haku throwing his right arm out ready to grab Haku's throat. Haku grabbed Dosu by his wrist, even with the sever face coverage Haku could see his smirk, the ice wielding Shinobi quickly swept Dosu off his feet with a kick, and then with speed not of a genin jumped into the air and using both feet Haku kicked Dosu square in the chest sending the Oto genin shooting backwards into the walls. Haku flipped back and landed in a handstand where he simply dropped his feet and stood up normally with the grace of a dancer.

"What the hell you should be emptying your stomach" growled Dosu. Haku looked like he simply ignored the comment however he simply didn't hear it as to screw over his opponent Haku had put in some ear plugs to stop any harmful vibration getting in, this however had the negative effect of not being able to hear anyone, Haku had simply resorted to reading people's lips to have a proper conversation and as Dosu's mouth was covered it was hard to read his lips. Dosu growled at the lack of response and once again charged at the ice man, Haku simply smirked and started flipping through hand signs.

"**Ice Style Ice Slicer Jutsu**" called Haku freezing the water in the atmosphere into five thin discs of ice in the next second they were flying towards Dosu, the ice discs sliced his skin, staining all five with his blood.

The attack stopped Dosu dead in his tracks, however that may not have been the best course of action as the ice discs were yet to stop, they returned towards Haku like boomerangs coming back at Dosu who despite his stupidity did feel like something was off, looking back Dosu saw the discs and his eyes widened he dropped to the ground and rolled to the side avoiding them, when he looked back up the five rings were spinning around Haku in a menacing fashion.

"Oh fuck" muttered Dosu as once again the ice discs flew at him, the sound genin threw his hand forward channelling chakra to his melody gauntlet, hoping the soundwaves would shatter the ice, he was right and wrong.

One of the ice discs shattered from the sound waves but before anything could be done about the other ones another ice disc sliced clean through Dosu's arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK" screamed the genin as his only useful Jutsu tool was removed from him. Dosu glared at Haku holding the stump that used to be his right arm, just as Genma was about to jump in and call the match saving Dosu's life another one of Haku's ice discs sliced clean through Dosu's neck making the boy's head roll of his shoulders and blood spout from the open wound from the last beats of the man's heart and like that his lifeless body fell to the ground in an ever growing pool of his own blood.

"Winner Haku Yuki" yelled Genma jumping back down into the arena, the civilians up in the stands all had to hold in their lunch at the brutal display. Haku turned on his feet and walked back to the competitor's box.

"We will be taking a ten minute break to clean the body" called Genma. The entire arena became a hive of conversation.

"So Kankuro, Mari-chan you two ready for your match?" asked Naruto turning to his friends from Suna.

"Well it should be interesting in the very least" said Temari.

"Yeah" said Kankuro.

* * *

><p><strong>#Ten Minutes Later#<strong>

"Alright the body has been cleared so next match Temari of Suna Vs Kankuro of Suna" called Genma.

* * *

><p><strong>#Kage Box#<strong>

"Well Kazekage-sama this must be most interesting for you" said Hiruzen.

"It will be an interesting match, I do not know which of my children I should be rooting for" said Rasa.

"Well if I were in your position thank Kami I never have been I would simply cheer for both or neither it's the only thing that seems fair" said Onoki sagely

"Yeah I just hope it doesn't get to violent between the two" said Rasa.

* * *

><p><strong>#Arena Floor#<strong>

"Well Temari I guess we get to settle which of us is better finally" said Kankuro with a smirk.

"Oh we both know I'm the better then you" said Temari with a smirk as she flipped her fan out and behind her in a menacing fashion.

* * *

><p><strong>#Competitor's Box#<strong>

"This isn't fair I don't know who to go for do they really have to get siblings to fight each other" muttered Gaara looking down. Naruto walked over and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Just cheer for both, be happy for the winner and support the loser" said Naruto with a smile, Garra smiled at his friend and nodded ready to watch the match hoping however unlikely it may be for a draw.

* * *

><p><strong>#Arena Floor#<strong>

"Are both combatants ready?" asked Genma.

"As I'll ever be" said Kankuro ready to fight his sister.

"Yep" said Temari dropping just a bit lower to the ground her fan behind her opened to its fullest.

"You may begin" called Genma jumping back.

Temari jumped backwards as did Kankuro, both of them knew each other's style and knew the other knew it.

"**Wind Scythe Jutsu**" called Temari flicking her fan twice at high speeds sending out two waves of wind one slicing at Kankuro and the other at his puppet bundle.

"Shit" said the bundle before a second Kankuro jumped out of the bandages jumping away from the wind wave, the other Kankuro jumped away from the other blade of wind.

The second Kankuro flew forwards at Temari.

"**Poison Fog**" called Kankuro as the paint fell of the second Kankuro revealing a puppet that was spewing forth a great cloud of purple gas. Temari quickly flipped through hand signs before calling her own jutsu.

"**Wind Style Great Breakthrough**" called Temari quickly blowing away the gas before she inhaled any.

Kankuro twitched his fingers making the puppet fire out a barrage of poisoned senbon.

"Not happening Kankuro" called Temari flicking her fan once more stopping all of the needles. Suddenly Temari jumped to the side feeling something wrong and her instincts turned out to be right as behind her stood another of Kankuro's puppets, this one was Salamander. Who had its mouth open Temari jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the senbon fired from the second puppets mouth.

"Great he's bringing out more" muttered Temari trying to think of a way out. The sandy blond was forced to dodge as another barrage of senbon came flying at her.

"**Wind Scythe Jutsu**" called Temari swinging her fan around sending out another shockwave of wind to slice at the slower salamander, luckily for her salamander was the slowest of Kankuro's puppets and he was no master of controlling two puppets simultaneously so Salamander was sliced in two.

"Damn it" muttered Kankuro putting all his effort back into controlling Crow. Crow flew at Temari the puppet's wrists flipped back letting a pair of blades spring from the joint, Temari folded up her fan jumping backwards just as crow got close enough, but the puppet just kept on coming, Temari once more jumped back, however this time when she landed crow was right in front of her.

Using the folded up fan like a club Temari swung the folded fan smacking the puppet making it fly away from her in many pieces. Before Kankuro could even get one chakra thread on one piece of the puppet Temari was right in front of her brother with a kunai in one hand her fan in the other. Kankuro pulled out a kunai of his own and the clashed, their short blades locking, Temari did her best to swing her fan around and hit her brother in the head, the make up wearing boy ducked under the strike unlocking the two sibling's kunai. Temari once again brought her kunai in for a strike but once again Kankuro blocked the strike with his own kunai, Temari however spun around and kicked Kankuro in the face launching him back a few feet this gave Kankuro time to put a chakra string on one of the limb pieces of his crow puppet and bring it flying towards him and Temari the blond once again felt something wrong and jumped up just as the arm would have hit her leg. Kankuro using his time jumped backwards landing on his feet. The two siblings glared down each other.

Temari threw her kunai at Kankuro who dodged the thrown weapon and in return threw his own, the two siblings once again charged at each other, as they got within close combat distance Temari planted her foot on the ground and spun around once landing a pretty devastating blow on Kankuro, her foot hitting him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and making him stumble back the oldest of the suna siblings capitalised on her brother's dazed state bringing her folded up fan around and hitting him square in the head sending him sprawling out on the ground unconscious.

Genma jumped down back to the centre and checked that Kankuro was unconscious before making the call.

"Kankuro of Suna is unable to continue Winner Temari of Suna" called Genma, Temari walked over to her unconscious brother and pulled him over her shoulder and was ready to collect the parts of his puppets however she was beaten to it by her other brother as she saw silver and gold dust picking up the parts of Kankuro's puppets and brought them back up to the competitor's box where she soon followed.

"Would Kin Tsuchi of Otto and Tenten Higurashi of Konoha please join me" called Genma, the two Kunoichi both shared a look and a smile before walking down to the arena floor. Both looked like they always did however Tenten had strapped to her back a katana it was in a midnight black sheathe with golden edging as well as a red Uzumaki swirl in the centre of it along with a glowing chain on it. It was Shadow star otherwise to her known as Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto had lent the weapon mistress the weapon for the final phase.

"_Well what do you say Ten-chan you going to win?"_ questioned the redheaded woman herself from within Tenten's mind.

"_Hells yeah"_ replied Tenten smirking as she and Kin reached the arena floor, the two stood in front of Genma looking at each other.

"Good luck Tenten" said Kin with a smile.

"Yeah you to Kin" said Tenten with the same smile.

"Both combatants ready?" asked Genma, getting a nod from both Kunoichi.

"Then fifth match of the third phase of the chunin exams begin" called Genma.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright chapter over<strong>

**two more matches over and done with i hope the fights were ok they were kind of written in a rush**

**alright nothing else much to say i will just remind you all of the poll on if i should bring Kushina and Minato back full on **

**That's all folks**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake Out**


	27. Chapter 27 Chunin Exams 18 Finals III

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Tenten and Kin stood opposite each other just waiting for the other to make the first move. They stared each other down studying for the slightest sign of a weakness they could exploit.<p>

Kin moved first in the blink of an eye her hands were full of senbon which she began pegging at Tenten at fast speeds, Tenten just as quickly as Kin had drew her weapon, Shadow Star and began deflecting Kin's throwing needles just as fast as they came at her.

Once Kin emptied her hands of senbon Tenten made her move, she pulled out a scroll and unfurled it pointing towards Kin and like that Senbon, Kunai and Shuriken exploded out of the seals written onto the scroll and flew at Kin, who jumped out of the way of most of the projectiles a few kunai grazing her leg, shuriken hitting her back and Senbon embedding themselves in her back down to her leg. Kin who was traveling through the air facing away from Tenten landed and in one fluid movement pulled out some of the senbon spun and pegged them back at Tenten.

"Shit" muttered Tenten dropping her scroll and jumping to the side, Kin seizing her opportunity pulled out a kunai and rushed Tenten, who pulled her borrowed Katana in her defence. The two Kunoichi clashed and Tenten's ears were invaded by a ringing sound.

"_Damn it she's using the blade vibrations for her genjutsu"_ thought Tenten jumping backwards pulsing her chakra to dispel the subtle genjutsu cast on her. After the genjutsu was dispelled Tenten pushed chakra to her right hand specifically the seal stitched onto her glove which put out a Kusarigama into the weapons mistress's hands. Kin was running through hand signs, but was forced to dodge as Tenten spun her weapon around with practiced ease spinning the small scythe by its chain making it a deadly long range weapon.

However there was one miscalculation, Kin had just as good of aim as Tenten, Kin pulled out a kunai and pegged it at the chain of Tenten's weapon pinning it to the ground thereby rendering it useless for the time being. Tenten once again channelled chakra to her glove seal this tip out popped a Ninjato which the bun haired girl held in a reverse grip, Tenten flipped her grip on Shadow Star to a reverse grip before bolting for Kin swinging her blades as fast as she could making them a blur of motion to most, Kin with her trained eye picked up on the glimmer of silver from both blades as they flashed through the air, she kept jumping back to avoid the strikes but Tenten was faster than she appeared still managing to get cuts on Kin. The dark haired Oto Kunoichi jumped back to avoid more strikes before jumping and flipping over Tenten putting enough distance between them that Kin could pull out a pair of kunai before Tenten was once again attacking her with the two blades, the long haired Kunoichi went blow for blow with her kunai against Tenten's much longer blades cutting the Oto Kunoichi, but Kin got just as many strikes on Tenten with her smaller quicker blades. The two Kunoichi came together and locked blades.

"You're good Tenten" said Kin with a smile.

"You're better than I expected Kin" said Tenten with a grin. Kin twisted her kunai that was locking Tenten's Ninjato in such a way that the two blades twilled around and flew out of both of their respective owner's hands. Using her now free hand Tenten reinforced her hold on her borrowed Katana, Kin however started to do hand signs which Tenten couldn't see, however Kushina from her blade in Tenten's hand could see the hand signs and decided to interrupt and formed a chain from the blade that shot at kin interrupting the hand signs as kin was forced to jump back to avoid the glowing silver chain.

"_Things just got a whole lot tricker"_ thought Kin to herself eyeing the blade in Tenten's hand, before spying just out of the corner of her eye a glimmer of silver. It was Tenten's Ninjato Kin smirked a plan already forming in her head. Tenten with both hands on the katana waited. Kin ran from her positon in front of Tenten and slid across the ground and grabbed the weapon mistress's Ninjato and held it above her head as Tenten's katana slammed into the Ninjato blade. Kin swept her leg into Tenten's making her loose her footing and her grip, Kin then spun the Ninjato against the katana in the same way as the kunai and Ninjato not minutes prior sending once again both weapons flying, however the katana flew straight into a wall and stuck there while the Ninjato sunk into the ground a few inches like a grave marker, kin jumped back from the Konoha nin and pulled out more senbon. While Tenten was still recovering several senbon hit the wall just behind her.

"I've got you now Tenten" said Kin with a smirk as she flicked the wire on her belled senbon making the bells ring starting her genjutsu making Tenten see multiple Kins. Kin then flicked the wire in another way which was supposed to knock her opponent out however just as she did a kunai sailed past her.

"You missed Tenten I –ugh" said Kin interrupted when the explosive tag attached to the kunai which she didn't notice exploded knocking the Oto Kunoichi down. The explosion kicked up a dust cloud which combined with the cloud of smoke obscuring view of the two Kunoichi.

Once the dust settled and the smoke cleared the entire crowd saw…

"Both Kunoichi are unable to continue Draw" called Genma appearing in the arena near both Kunoichi.

Naruto jumped down from the competitor's box and checked on both Kunoichi while the medical team came out. Naruto made sure neither of the two were hurt all that badly. While Naruto checked on his friends he sent a clone to collect their weapons and by the time the medic team arrived Naruto's clone had collected all of the weapons and sealed them in a scroll that he gave o one of the medics that took the two away.

"Alright Han of Iwa come down" said Genma, Han calmly walked down from his position in the competitor's box to stand opposite Naruto.

"Well I wish you good luck Han-san" said Naruto offering the Iwa genin a nod.

"Same to you Naruto-san" said Han in a gruff tone of voice.

"Alright Match Begin" called Genma swinging his arm in a downwards ark before jumping back.

The tension in the air rose exponentially as Naruto's face lost all good nature and the two genin began circling each other analysing, waiting, watching, and then like a silent signal both genin launched from their respective positions at each other ready to clash. The two punched forwards aiming to hit each other only for their fists to be caught both struggled to hold the other's fist and jumped back. Once more the two just stood and analysed the other.

Then once more the two dashed in and this time got into a long chain of punches and kicks, Naruto going for a kick to Han's head, the Iwa genin dropped low letting Naruto's leg pass harmlessly over his head, Han then went for a low blow, both figuratively and literally, aiming his fist at Naruto's groin, Naruto despite being unbalanced from his failed kick pushed off the ground with his still grounded foot to avoid the nut shot. Naruto landed a metre back from Han in a handstand, Naruto then once more attempted to kick Han this time in the chest and also this time it connected pushing Han back a bit.

Naruto pushed off the ground and landed on his feet, however in the same second Han was there and hit the blond in the solar plexus making the blond skid back and cough up saliva as he did. Once Naruto skidded to a halt he had to jump to the side to avoid a punch that hit the ground where he was just standing, Naruto noticed the small spider web crack appear with the centre being where Han's fist impacted the ground. Naruto dived forwards punching Han in the face with a chakra empowered fist, the impact causing Han to get launched about ten feet back.

Naruto watched as Han stood back up slowly and turned back to face him as steam began pouring out of the red body armour wrapped around Han. Naruto smirked.

"You wanna play like that fine I can do that" said Naruto as the cork shot off his gourd and the sand began pouring out and wrapping itself around Naruto like a big brown snake. Han shot forwards faster than before and slammed his fist into Naruto's sand barrier and much to Naruto's surprize Han's fist continued right on through the sand hitting him square on the jaw sending him rocketing backwards into the stadium wall shattering the gourd as it hit and creating a huge spider web crack behind Naruto as the blond coughed up blood.

"Well that was *Spit* unexpected" said Naruto picking himself up off of the floor spitting out blood as he did. Once Naruto stood back up Han was once again on him and went to punch the blond in the gut however this time Han's fist was stopped not by Naruto's sand no, it was a golden semitransparent piece of what almost looked like metal, a black and golden rib cage formed around Naruto.

"**Susanoo**" muttered the blond, whose head then snapped upwards revealing his glowing EMS eyes glaring at Han.

The Iwa genin raised an eyebrow before jumping back, as Naruto began flipping through hand signs and his golden and black ribcage dissolved around him.

"**Lava Style Lava Tsunami**" called Naruto as he spewed forth a great wall of glowing magma that flowed towards Han who managed just in time to jump to the side to avoid the wave, Han then jumped at Naruto with his steam emitting fist cocked back ready to strike. Naruto however pulled out one of the two scythes strapped to his back to hold in his defence, in hindsight not the best idea as Han's steam powered fist ploughed straight through the wooden pole and once again straight into Naruto's sand however this time it was different the sand was not sandy brown as it had been only moments prior now it was a dark brown and Han's fist didn't breach Naruto's new defence.

"You like I thought I might add some earth chakra to the sand hopefully harden it up a bit" said Naruto with a smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto pulled out his twin katana from their sheathes at his sides and channelled fire chakra into one and lighting chakra into the other, the blond then ran straight at Han hoping to hit the man with the blades in order to either melt through the armour (Fire chakra), or electrocute Han through the metal of his armour (Lighting Chakra). But much to Naruto's chagrin Han despite being a large and hefty man he was rather quick. Naruto threw his two blades down to the ground and began going through hand signs.

"**Lighting Style Electromagnetic Murder**" called Naruto firing bolts of lightning at Han, hitting the larger man dead on. However something was wrong Han looked fine like the lighting did nothing against him.

"I'm disappointed Naruto-san did you really think I would allow myself to fall to such an obvious weakness?" questioned Han.

"No I just hoped you might have" said Naruto.

"Well I believe it's time to kick things up another notch" said Han with a grin. Naruto had a feeling he knew what Han meant and didn't like it, his thoughts were confirmed when a malicious dark red chakra began leaking out of Han's armour and his eyes changed from brown to bright blue.

"Alright but you're not going to like my notch up" said Naruto with a smirk as he too released a dark red malicious chakra.

The true battle of the Jinchuriki had only just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Lava Style Lava Tsunami - A-rank - User spews forth a large wave of lava<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people chapter over<strong>

**Now i couldn't really decide who would actually win out of Kin and Tenten i mean they're both excellent in their field of ****expertise and neither of those fields holds any distinct advantage of the other one so we have a tie**

**Naruto and Han's fight is just getting started**

**Minato and Kushina back or not poll up on my profile**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT**


	28. Chapter 28 Chunin Exams 19 Finals IV

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto caked in a dark red ominous glow glared down Han who was also coated in the same glow. The two Jinchuriki glared each other down ready to fight it out like the beasts they contained, each had one glowing tail sprouting from their tail bone.<p>

In a single second they both bolted from their positions towards each other, Naruto went for a swipe at Han's head but the armour clad Jinchuriki ducked under the attack and with steam spewing forth from his armour he punted Naruto in the gut sending him rocketing back into the wall of the arena a spider web like crack forming behind the boy. Naruto dropped from the wall in a heap on the floor.

"Fuck this" said Naruto spitting blood out of his mouth and then wiping away the remanets of blood. More of the malicious red chakra formed around Naruto however it was around his back more spastically the shoulder blades. Han not wanting to find out what Naruto had planned jumped at him using his steam as a boost just as Han was about to his Naruto he disappeared leaving in his wake a pair of flaming trails. Han followed the trails only to be shocked by what he saw Naruto had a pair of light blue flaming wings sprouting from his back.

"Catch me now sucker" yelled Naruto flipping through a set of hand signs.

"**Fire Style Fire Dragon Jutsu**" called Naruto breathing out a large dragon of fire that flew towards Han. The Iwa genin moved just in time to avoid the Youkai powered Dragon that was spewed forth, Han responded with his own jutsu.

"**Boil Style Acid Cloud**" called Han spewing forth a cloud of white mist towards Naruto.

"**Wind Style Wind Wave**" called Naruto flapping his flame wings whipping away the mist. Han jumped away avoiding any of his own mist. The two once more glared each other down. The two Jinchuriki once more leapt from their positions at each other engaging in a Taijutsu fight Han using the steam to speed up and power up his fist hoping to hit Naruto's head. Naruto dropped to the ground avoiding the hit Naruto then using his hands flipped up kicking Han in the chin knocking him up into the air, Naruto then using his wings of flame shot up into the air chasing after Han, the blond then pulled out his twin katana and slashed up towards Han. The big Jinchuriki couldn't get out of the way in time, and he was hit further up into the air.

"**Nitoryu Meteor Smash**" called Naruto slamming both of his blades slammed into the side of Han's armoured chest sending him rocketing into the ground creating a crater in the ground and creating a spider web crack in the ground under Han. The man bounced off of the ground, before the malicious red chakra to recede into his skin and, Han fell unconscious. Naruto dropped to the ground with his katanas still drawn. Genma jumped back into the arena and stood by the unconscious Iwa genin looking down at him

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" called Genma. Not a single person in the crowd began clapping, Temari began clapping from the competitor's box followed by Gaara and Haku, then Kurotsuchi, Kankuro, Tenten and Kin the latter three having recovered and come out of the medical bay, Yugao, Karin Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Rasa followed and then slowly the rest of the arena slowly erupted in applause. Naruto just bowed and walked up to the competitor's box.

"The next match will be Haku Yuki of Konoha VS Gaara of Suna" called Genma the two of them looked at each nodding before walking down to the arena floor.

When the two made it to the ground they walked out and stood opposite each other.

"Are the two combatant's ready?" asked Genma getting a nod from each of the boys.

"Then begin" called Genma swinging his arm in an upwards ark beginning the match.

Gaara's silver sand shot out of the canister towards Haku who jumped backwards to avoid the attack, the ice wielding Shinobi then began a quick sequence of hand signs.

"**Ice Style Glacial Dragon**" called Haku creating a giant dragon of ice which he jumped on the back of as it flew towards Gaara who summoned his silver dust to create a silver platform beneath his feet to fly away from the dragon, Gaara then sent his gold dust after Haku.

Haku quickly flipped through hand signs and a mirror of ice appeared in front of him like a shield to block the golden dust, the dust hit the mirror and parted around the mirror, however the dust came flying back at Haku.

Haku jumped into the mirror which fell down onto the dragon and shattered, the dragon kept flying towards Gaara.

The Suna genin narrowed his eyes looking around to find his quarry. His silver dust raised him above the dragon's path, and formed a shield that blocks the freezing wind coming from the dragon.

Gaara ducked down on instinct as Haku passed over top of him landing on the Suna genin's dust cloud and the two engaged in a fist fight. Haku threw a punch at Gaara's head, the dust wielding genin ducked under the attack, Garra sent dust from his platform up at Haku who flipped back onto his hands just at the edge of the dust cloud before pushing off it with and flipping backwards onto his glacial dragon his hands on the dragon's head sending another pulse of chakra into the dragon making its wings grow larger, large enough for take-off and that's what it did flying up to the height of Gaara's dust cloud, the two ninja glared each other down Gaara twitched his hands before forming a quick chain of hand signs making his silver dust form the body of a serpentine dragon, the iron dust form a pair of wings, and the gold dust the claws.

The crowd watched as the two giant dragons do battle, with their master's atop their heads.

Haku pulled out a fist full of senbon and lobbed them at Gaara. The redhead willed some of the iron dust away from the wings into a shield to block the senbon. Once the senbon struck they were ground up into even more metal for Gaara's dust.

Garra, then willed the dust into a spear shape he threw the metal spear, at Haku who pulled a kunai out just in time to deflect the spear only to be hit in the face as Gaara jumped forwards and hit Haku in the face with a kick sending him flying backwards off his dragon.

Just as Haku was going to right himself in mid-air, the spear came back around in a cloud of dust slamming into Haku knocking the wind out of him and sending him rocketing into the ground, creating a spider web crack beneath him. The genin lay there unmoving Genma re-joined the two genin on the arena floor checking over Haku.

"Haku Yuki is unable to continue Gaara of Suna wins" called Genma.

* * *

><p><strong>Nitoryu Meteor Smash - C-rank - User slams a pair of blades into the opponent sending them rocketing into the ground<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people i know this chapter is short and i apologize for that but i would rather post a short chapter on time then have you all wait two and a half months for a 2000 word chapter (As it got to a while back) may just be not feeling it this week or am getting burned out for writing the two chapters per week (Not used to that)<strong>

**Next thing for those wondering what the wings was about with Naruto, given he's got three Biju in him when he full on transforms he will be a fourteen tailed ****Phoenix rather then a weird hybrid of a kitsune, Ape and Tanuki.**

**Another note in a little while this story will be put on a temporary hiatus so i can work out where to go from here on out as at this point i've only got to one ark after timeskip**

**Minato and Kushina poll Yadda Yadda Yadda**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake Out**


	29. Chapter 29 Chunin Exams 20 Finals V

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Would Kurotsuchi of Iwa please join myself and Gaara on the arena floor" called Genma up to the Kunoichi who jumped over the bars landing on the ground in front of Garra who was panting slightly.<p>

"Are both combatants ready?" asked Genma getting a nod from the Suna genin.

"Yeah" said Kurotsuchi ready to get the match underway.

"Match begin" called Genma before jumping back.

As soon as the match got underway silver dust shot out of Gaara's coat charging towards Kurotsuchi trying to catch her. The Iwa genin was faster and managed to jump out of the way of the first tendril, but the second one caught her by the ankle and hoisted her up into the air. The Iwa Kunoichi flipped though hand signs.

"**Lava Style Lava globs**" yelled Kurotsuchi spitting out a few globs of lava come at the silver which under the intense heat melted and snapped releasing her while the other lava globs sailed towards Garra who jumped to the side to avoid the incoming magma.

Garra landed and spun around once more facing Kurotsuchi before quickly pegging a pair of kunai at the Kunoichi, Kurotsuchi quickly pulled out a kunai of her own to deflect the incoming pair of throwing knives. The silver dust once again flew towards the Iwa genin, she stood her ground and started to deflect the incoming dust. Gaara sent out his gold dust attempting to entrap the pink eyed genin.

Kurotsuchi jumped back once the gold dust joined the fight, and quickly flipped through some hand signs.

"**Stone Clone Jutsu**" called Kurotsuchi just before the dusts hit. Kurotsuchi and her clone stood back to back as the gold and silver dust attacked her in a pincer formation. Gaara continued to try to get his dust to capture Kurotsuchi however what he didn't see was that the black haired chunin hopeful was making hand signs with her clone.

"**Lava Style Lava Wave**" called Kurotsuchi spewing lava over the dusts, the lava arched and fell down just in front of Gaara who managed to jump out of the way just before the lava would have hit him. The lava flowed towards Gaara, he flipped back once more to again avoid the lava this time landing on a cloud of steel dust.

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu**" called Kurotsuchi launching a fireball at the now airborne Gaara. The Suna genin brought his arms up and together making some of the steel dust fly up and form a shield in front of him blocking the fireball but melting it slightly.

"**Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu**" called a voice from behind Gaara creating a dragon of water that flew at the desert Nin, making him fly off his cloud of dust. Garra could feel the heat of the cooling lava on his face as he fell towards it, however just in time a stream of silver dust flew just under him catching him from hitting the cooling lava, the maroon haired genin flew away from the lava using the dust like a surfboard Gaara flew away from the lava.

"**Earth Style Earthen Spikes**" called Kurotsuchi finishing a chain of hand signs before slamming her hands on the ground sending chakra into the ground making spikes rise out around Gaara, he dodged most of them however one just clipped Gaara knocking him forwards off his dust cloud, Gaara flipped through the air and landed on his head knocking him unconscious.

Genma jumped down to the arena floor and checked on Gaara.

"Gaara of Suna is unable to continue Winner Kurotsuchi of Iwa" called Genma. Kurotsuchi smiled as she walked back to the competitor's box while medics took Gaara away.

"Would Temari of Suna and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha please join me" called Genma. Temari looked over at her boyfriend not really happy with the arrangement but they both walked down to the arena.

"Don't hold back Mari-chan" said Naruto as the two walked down to the arena, Temari looked at Naruto before nodding at him.

Once the two reached the centre of the arena they stood opposite each other in front of Genma.

"You both ready?" questioned Genma getting nods from both of them.

"Third match of the Semi Finals BEGIN" called Genma swinging his arm upwards in an ark.

Temari jumped back from Naruto, she knew it was going to be a hard match no matter their personal relationship, no matter which way you looked at it Naruto was a strong opponent.

Temari pulled out her fan to the full span and flicked it.

"**Wind Style Wind Scythe Jutsu**" called Temari sending several blades of wind at the blond Konoha genin, he quickly pulled out his katanas and sliced the blades of wind as they came at him, Naruto then ran towards his girlfriend with his blades at his sides one coated in flames the other in sparks, Naruto swung one blade up to decapitate Temari who just before the blade hit was engulfed in smoke and replaced with a log.

"_Kawarimi"_ thought Naruto his eyes narrowing as he looked around.

"**Wind Style Wind Scythe Jutsu**" came a voice from behind Naruto. The blond jumped forwards and sent his sand to cover him as the wind blade flew at him. The blond then began flashing through hand signs.

"**Wood Style Forest Dragon**" called Naruto as a giant dragon of wood grew out of the ground and curled around Naruto in a protective manner.

"**Ice Style Frozen Plating**" callled Naruto as sheets of ice formed over the wooden dragon creating armour around it.

"**Lava Style Magma Slasher**" added Naruto his wooden dragon's claws and teeth turned to magma. Naruto jumped atop his great beast. Temari looked up at Naruto atop his beast the sun behind him gave Naruto an almost angelic glow.

Naruto's dragon took a swipe at Temari who snapped out of her daze and remembered she was still in a battle and jumped over the claw.

"**Wind Style Wind Scythe Jutsu**" once more Temari flicked her battle fan sending out a blade of wind towards the dragon, however this time she saw nothing happened to the great beast nor the ice armour it wore, it was at this point it dawned on Temari she had lost.

"Proctor I forfit" called Temari.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Proctor?" questioned Temari looking around, Genma then appeared next to Temari.

"Temari of Suna forfits winner Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha" called Genma still in awe like everyone else in the arena of Naruto's ice coated wooden dragon which after Temari's forfit simply fell appart and fell to the ground.

"We will now take a ten minute break before the final match between Kurotsuchi of Iwa and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha" called Genma.

Naruto walked up to the compeditor's box to wait out the ten minutes, he did notice however a masked Iwa ANBU was talking with Kurotsuchi.

* * *

><p><strong>#Ten Minutes Later#<strong>

The ten minutes had passed and Naruto and Kurotsuchi headed down to the arena floor.

"Are both combatint's ready?" asked Genma looking at the two genin who simply nodded.

"Then the final match of the Konoha chunin exams can begin" called Genma beginning the match before jumpinb back and out of the arena.

Kurotsuchi and Naruto pulled out a pair of kunai each and jumpped back throwing the weapons at each other the weapons hit the other genin's weapons as they landed about fifty feet apart from each other. The two of them glared each other down, Naruto quickly activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"You do realise I'm still wearing that seal you gave me right?" questioned Kurotsuchi confused at Naruto's active Sharingan.

"You don't think I would screw myself over and basically loose one of my most usefull tools against you, no that seal only affects base Sharingan not mangekyo" said Naruto with a smirk as his eyes spun.

"**Lava Style Lava Globs**" called Kurotsuchi launching several globs of lava at Naruto.

"**Ice Style Freezing Wind**" called Naruto pushing his hands forwards sending out a blast of freezing wind super cooling the globs of lava turning them into harmless rocks.

The two genin once more glared each other down, Naruto pulled out a scythe and ran at kurotsuchi.

"**Lava Style Quicklime Jutsu**" called Kurotsuchi spewing forth a cloud of greay powder, Naruto screached to a hult and back peddled to avoid the jutsu, sending his sand out to stop the last of the powder from hitting him

"**Lightning Style Electromagnetic Murder**" called Naruto shooting a wave of electricity out of his hands.

"**Earth Style Earth Wall**" called Kurotsuchi creating a fifty foot high wall of rock stopping the lighting dead.

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu**" called Naruto sending a five foot wide fireball at the wall, the fireball expolded doing minmal damage to the wall.

"**Amanterasu**" called Naruto charging chakra to his left eye launching black flames at the wall, once more doing next to nothing.

"Fine" muttered Naruto a mallisious wave of KI flooded the arena as Naruto channeled Biju chakra to his back between his shoulder blades once more forming light blue wings of fire, Naruto shot up into the air above the wall.

Just before the blond dived down and attacked the kunoichi he heard an explosion from the Kage box.

"GRAMPS" called both Naruto and Kurotsuchi looking over to the Kage box noting four figures had emmerged from the top of a cloud of smoke and now stood on the roof behind it, and hanging in the air behind that was a red flair.

The invasion of Konoha had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Lava Style Lava Wave - C Rank - User spews forth a wave of lava<strong>

**Wood Style Forest Dragon - A Rank - a more powerful and manipulable version of wood style wood dragon jutsu**

**Ice Style Frozen Plating - B rank - user creates Armour from sheets of ice that can be used for either themselves or 'creature jutsu'**

**Lava Style Magma Slasher - B rank - user coats teeth, toenails, fingernails and claws in magma ****can be used for either themselves or 'creature jutsu'**

**Ice Style Freezing Wind - C Rank - user forces a gust of wind towards their opponent wind's temperature is bellow 0 degrees**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright once more a short chapter for which i <strong>**apologize**

**now with the outcome of Gaara's fight against Kurotsuchi you have to remember he's not a jinchuriki and had back to back fights against strong opponents so he was running on empty in the chakra department**

**Naruto V Temari he didin't really want to hurt her so he ended it by intimidation so yeah**

**now Naruto vs Kurotsuchi not much really needs to be said (I think), the fight will not be concluded in this ark i have a plan for that later on**

**Next thing once i reach the end of the search for Tsunade Ark this story will be put on a temporary hiatus so i can work out where to go after that ark**

**Last thing before i go the Minato and Kushina poll last reminder because once i post the next chapter the poll will be closed so if you have been meaning to put a vote in do it now**

**Well with all that said and done**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT**


	30. Chapter 30 Invasion I

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto dropped to the ground near to Kurotsuchi.<p>

"So who's side are you?" asked Naruto ready to the Iwa genin. She turned to him and flashed through hand signs.

"**Lava Style Lava Wave**" called Kurotsuchi launching a wave of lava over Naruto, the mostly blond Genin turned at the last second to see a group of Oto Shinobi get melted by the lava.

"Konoha's" said Kurotsuchi grinning at Naruto. Naruto smirked back at her and winked.

"Good that means I don't need to slaughter such a pretty girl" said Naruto smirk still present on his face, Kurotsuchi turned away from him but he caught the blush that adorned her cheeks.

"Come on we need to stop this" said Naruto taking off out of the arena, Kurotsuchi shook her head quickly and then followed.

* * *

><p><strong>#With The Kages#<strong>

"Well Well Well looks like you really are stupid enough to try and attack even with a better than likely possibility that your pans were compromised Orochimaru" said Hiruzen looking at the disguised Orochimaru.

"Well Sensei I felt the leaf had had its day and it's time for the leaf to fall" said Orochimaru ripping off his disguise.

"Onooki if you help me I'll destroy the leaf village for you" said Orochimaru looking over at the floating Tsuchikage.

"You lack the element of surprize and the forces to back up your claim and besides what's to say you won't betray me" said Onooki floating next to Hiruzen and Rasa.

"Fine you will fall along with the leaf" said Orochimaru flipping through hand signs. Hiruzen flipped through hand signs of his own and Rasa sent out his golden dust towards Orochimaru.

The Snake Sannin jumped back to avoid the golden dust.

"**Fire Style Fire Dragon Jutsu**" called Hiruzen spewing forth a dragon of fire that flew at Orochimaru. The man himself jumped to the side and landed with his hand planted on the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu Edo Tensei**" called Orochimaru as five coffins arose from the ground three numbered 1,2,4, and the other two both had spirals one had a sealing matrix behind the spiral and the last had a katana and chain crossed behind the spiral.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Haku#<strong>

Haku had just awoken from unconsciousness and found his new home under attack. Quickly strapping on his gear Haku leapt out of the medical bay window and ran off to help protect the village, he ran down the streets looking for someone who needed back up, Haku stopped when he saw a bunch of leaf nin dead on the ground with what looked like claw marks across their chests, Haku knelt down.

"Who did this?" questioned Haku to one of the men who was just clinging onto consciousness.

"Blond woman … mismatched eyes … blue flames" coughed the man pointing off in the direction of more people on the ground unconscious with claw marks in their chests. Haku jumped up and flashed through hand signs.

"**Ice Style Ice Clone**" said Haku creating a clone.

"Help these people as best you can" said Haku. The clone nodded to its creator before the real Haku bolted off after the attacker.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Han#<strong>

The male Iwa genin was running down a Konoha street ready to do as his Kage had told him, apparently the Hokage had told Onooki about an Invasion by Otto, Onnoki then told his ANBU to tell Kurotsuchi and Han to help defend Konoha.

Just as Han rounded a corner he jumped back as a giant wall of crystal sprouted out of the ground.

"Ah Han of Iwa I presume" called a voice from a nearby rooftop, Han looked up and saw on top of a building was a woman she wore red lipstick, had fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which was kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which had a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wore a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wore calf-length brown sandal boots.

"And you are?" questioned Han getting ready to fight the woman.

"Oh how rude of me" said the woman taking a step off the roof and falling to the ground and landed on her feet glaring at Han.

"I am Guren of the crystal style" said the now identified Guren.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Gaara#<strong>

Gaara looked around from his current position he had just killed a group of Otto Shinobi that were trying to attack the Konoha civilians and now stood ready to fight to protect his friend's village. Just as he was about to take off a bunch of bones flew at his back, the only thing that tipped him off was the whistling sound so he quickly willed the Iron dust to protect his back from the bone points. After they were stopped Gaara turned around.

"I am Kimimaro Kaguya of Otto and I am here to stop you Gaara of the desert" said the man in a monotone voice.

"Well we'll see about that" said Gaara turning around and willing his iron into the shape of a shield and then sent out his silver and gold dust.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Jiraiya#<strong>

Jiraiya stood on top of a building near the walls of the village looking out over the carnage that his former teammate was causing.

"Orochimaru my old friend how far have you fallen?" questioned Jiraiya shaking his head sadly looking at the many dead bodies within his sight.

Just as the toad Sanin was about to jump from his position to a new one several giant snakes appeared and flattened a section of the village walls.

"Great just great" muttered Jiraiya before jumping into the air biting his thumb before flipping through hand signs before planting them beneath him on the air creating a large sealing matrix below him.

"**Jiraiya why have you summoned someone as ungraceful as me?"** questioned a giant toad that appeared underneath him.

"My former teammate has decided to invade Konoha Gamaken I need you to help me with his pets" said Jiraiya from atop his summon.

"**Hold on Jiraiya I'll try to be as graceful as possible"** said the toad.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Naruto and Kurotsuchi#<strong>

Naruto and his Kurotsuchi were now outside the arena making their way through the crowds they were on their way to defend the academy however as they were running down the street a pair of kunai were thrown at the two genin Naruto stopped and jumped backwards and took Kurotsuchi with him, just in time to as the two kunai blew up in a large fireball.

"Naruto Uzumaki you're coming with us" said one of the two individual that were spotted up on the rooves either side of the street.

"Oh yeah who says?" questioned Naruto looking at the masked men both of whom wore ANBU like attire.

"Danzo-sama" said the same voice.

"Not good" muttered Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>#Arena#<strong>

"That's 47 to me my Youthful Rival" Called Gai looking over at Kakashi.

"I'm already on 49 Gai, you're losing your edge" said Kakashi inwardly smirking to herself.

"Oh please you two suck I've already got 96" called Zabuza jumping over to the duo before slicing another four ninja that were just about to get Gai and Kakashi.

"Opps it seems I can't count 100" said Zabuza with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright another short chapter but this time it's for set up <strong>**purposes**

**next thing the poll for Minato and Kushina's fate has now closed and it was a landslide for yes 239 to 89**

**nothing more that need clarification so yeah**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT**


	31. Chapter 31 Invasion II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>#With the Kages#<strong>

"We mustn't allow him to complete that jutsu" said Hiruzen flipping through hand signs looking at the five coffins.

"**Gold Blade**" called Rasa as a blade made of his gold dust sliced through the coffin with the spiral, chain and sword.

"**Dust Style Atomic Dismantling Jutsu**" called Onooki as a semitransparent cube surrounded the coffin with the 4 on it before shrinking and exploding.

"**Fire style Fire Dragon Jutsu**" called Hiruzen breathing out fire which took the form or a dragon and flew towards the coffin with the spiral and sealing matrix on it, destroying the coffin.

However before anyone could target the last two coffins the lids fell off revealing the first and second Hokage.

"Orochimaru, how far have you fallen desecrating the dead" questioned Hiruzen as the snake like Shinobi pushed a kunai with a sealing tag attached into either of the Hokage's heads.

Rasa attempted to stop Orochimaru by sending his golden dust forwards but it was to no avail.

"**Water Style Water Wall**" called the voice of the long dead Second Hokage.

"Let's see how you handle these two sensei" said Orochimaru with a cocky smirk

"You two handle the two previous Hokage I'll handle my wayward student" declared Hiruzen, Rasa and Onooki nodding in agreement.

Hiruzen bit his thumb and quickly flipped through a set of hand signs.

"**Summoning Jutsu**" called Hiruzen slamming his hand down on the ground. A cloud of smoke formed and a monkey appeared.

"**Hiruzen is it finally time to stop that wayward student of yours?"** questioned the monkey looking at the battle around him.

"Yes Enma my friend it is time" said Hiruzen with a sad sigh.

"Enma staff" said Hiruzen, Enma nodded before transforming into a bo staff, which Hiruzen grabbed ready to do battle with his former student.

The six Kage stood either side of the roof ready to do battle. Several leaves blew across the roof between them.

"**Gold Blade**" called Rasa sending a blade of dust to attack the two reincarnated Hokage. They both jumped over the blade and flipped through hand signs.

"**Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu**" called Tobirama water from the atmosphere forming a dragon of water and flying towards the young Kazekage.

"**Wood Style Secret Technique Nativity of a World of Trees**" called the undead Hashirama as he landed on the roof, his jutsu causing tree's sprouting out of the roof creating a large wall in a rectangle formation creating an arena for the Kage to duke it out in while also adding obstacles in the form of random branches sticking out every which way and everywhere. All six of the Kage scattered when the roots and branches burst through the walls and floor.

Hiruzen ended up opposite his former prized student, Rasa in front of Tobirama, and Onooki in front of/ above Hashirama.

"**Fire Style Fire Dragon Jutsu**" called Hiruzen spewing forth a torrent of flame that took shape of a dragon that flew at Orochimaru

"**Earth Style Mud Wall**" called Orochimaru spitting out globs of mud forming a wall of mud to stop the fire dragon. The dragon flew at the wall, hitting the wall and drying out the mud, the dragon dissipated before the wall was destroyed. Hiruzen pulled out a handful of Shuriken and threw them at Orochimaru.

"**Shuriken** **Shadow Clone Jutsu**" called Hiruzen after flipping through hands signs multiplying his handful of shuriken to hundreds of them. The snake Sanin was hit with the shuriken, but a second later he was replaced with a log that was covered in the shuriken.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Rasa#<strong>

The maroon haired Kazekage stood opposite the second Hokage ready to fight the man.

"**Water Style Water Fang Bullet**" called Tobirama water from the atmosphere formed a drill like shape that flew at Rasa. The Kazekage willed his gold dust in the shape of a shield to block the water drill. The water hit the gold and ground against it after about five seconds of grinding against the gold it pierced the shield, Rasa jumped out of the way of the water jutsu. Tobirama seizing on his advantage launched forward with a kunai in hand and attempted to slice Rasa. The Kazekage jumped back and threw his gold dust forwards in an attempt to delay the reincarnated Kage.

"**Lighting Style Electromagnetic Murder**" called Rasa launching bolts of lightning at the second Hokage, one of the bolts hit and pierced Tobirama's chest through his heart, Tobirama fell to the ground.

"Well that's over" said Rasa.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Onooki#<strong>

The elderly Tsuchikage floated above Hashirama looking down at the resurrected Kage.

"**Wood Style Wood Dragon Jutsu**" called Hashirama, a wooden dragon bursting from the roof below them at the Tsuchikage.

"**Dust Release Detachment of the Primitive World Technique**" called Onooki creating a cube around the dragon disintegrating it.

"**Earth Style Earth Golem Jutsu**" called Onooki, a golem of stone formed ready to fight for its creator.

"**Wood Style Cutting Sprigs Jutsu**" called Hashirama shooting a wooden spike at Onooki the floating man dodged to the side before the stone golem punched Hashirama through the chest.

"That was easy almost too easy" muttered Onooki.

* * *

><p><strong>#With Haku#<strong>

The ice wielding Shinobi was following a trail of dead or unconscious bodies all showing the same claw marks.

"AUUUUGGGGGGHHHH" screamed a voice from around a corner. Haku jumped up onto a nearby roof to try and get an eye on the screamer and the cause of the scream. What he saw was interesting, the scream came from a man who had just been clawed at by a woman with long blond hair tied into a ponytail and two blue fiery tails and sharp claws for fingernails.

"Hey you" yelled Haku hoping to distract the blond woman, she looked back and up to the roof and Haku, who saw her mismatched eyes one green the other yellow.

"**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu**" yelled the woman spewing a fireball of blue fire towards Haku who jumped off the roof just in time to avoid getting hit by the fireball.

"**Ice Style Ice Spikes**" called Haku freezing the water in the atmosphere into five spikes of ice that went flying at the woman.

In an incredible show of dexterity she flipped, ducked and dived over the spikes of ice.

"You'll have to do better than that pretty boy" said the blond woman.

"**Hidden mist Jutsu**" called Haku sending his chakra into the air bringing a thick mist in that the black haired boy hid within the mist.

"To bad so sad I can still smell you ice boy" said the blond woman with a smirk.

"**Mouse Hairball**" called Yugito spewing forth a dozen small blue fireballs which quickly morphed into the shape of mice that flew through the mist and right at Haku who quickly jumped out of the way of the flaming mice.

As Haku landed the blond woman tore through the mist and clawed at his face, Haku leaped back to avoid the strike, quickly Haku pulled out a pair of senbon which he quickly used to block the claws.

"You're beginning to annoy me" muttered the blond glaring at Haku.

"Good to know" said Haku, going through a chain of one handed hand signs.

"**Ice Style Frost Breath**" called Haku breathing out a cloud of freezing mist. Before the blond woman was hit she quickly was replaced with a log.

"Well aren't you the sly one" said Haku looking around for the blond woman. Haku was sent forwards by a kick to the middle of his back pinning him to the ground.

"You have no idea" said the blond woman with a smirk, ready to slice Haku to bits, Haku reached back and grabbed the blond by her shoulders and flipped her over him. The blond woman rolled backwards and stood up ready to charge at the black haired ice wielding Shinobi who jumped to his feet.

"Well you are a strong opponent you mind if I have your name?" questioned the blond woman.

"Is it not polite to introduce one's self before asking for another's name?" questioned Haku.

"Yugito, Yugito Nii" said the now identified Yugito.

"Haku Yuki" replied Haku.

"**Fire Style Fire Dragon Jutsu**" called Yugito spewing forth a torrent of blue flame that morphed into the shape of a dragon.

"**Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu**" called Haku freezing the water in the atmosphere into the shape of a dragon that flew forwards to intercept the fire dragon.

The two dragons flew at each other they collided and the fire dragon melted some of the ice from the ice dragon but not enough to slow the dragon down crashing into the ground in front of the retreating Yugito the two ninja charged at each other, Haku with senbon in hand, Yugito with claws out the two clashed and their choice of weapons ground on each other. They both jumped back from each other and stared each other down.

* * *

><p><strong>#Outside the village#<strong>

On a hilltop outside the village stood two shadowy figures both wearing black cloaks.

"Looks like a party in the leaf" said one of the figures wearing a spikey tooth grin.

"Remember we're here on a mission not for bounties, and this time try not to attract to much attention" declared the second and shorter of the two figures.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright another chapter done<strong>

**ohhhhh mystery shadowy people i wonder who it could be**

**People who are telling me to write longer chapters FUCKING STOP i know the chapters are short and i am trying to make them longer**

**not much else needed for now so**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake OUT**


	32. So Sorry

**Alright well here we are folks, yes it's update day for Jinchuriki to 3 but unfortunately I have not written up a chapter as with what I am about to say I thought it would be nothing short of an insult but please read this message till the end.**

**This story has been a wonderful experience to write and I have had a pleasure writing it for all of you who read it, and interacting with the people who have reviewed it answering questions, taking your suggestions and what not, but after a battle within myself I have decided that I can no longer continue to write this story (At this time), I have been debating this with myself for weeks, and have finally conceded that the best course of action I can take is to simply pass on the torch, I don't wish for your reading pleasure to become a boring traipse through mountains of text written by an un-interested party. I have been trying to work out within myself why I can't continue with this story an I simply cannot come up with a clear answer and rather than let the quality of this story slip any further I will simply give the story up to any interested party so should anyone wish to continue this story in my stead send me a message (Please not a review) I will send all the material I have on this story (including the plans I had for the future of this story) and for those not interested to continue but still wish to read I will hopefully post another chapter next week of people who have taken up the torch of this story. Once more I wish to apologise for stopping this story I may some time from now take up this story myself but I make no promises.**

**Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

**SNake out**


End file.
